


a silent voice

by shinsouaizawa



Series: green & yellow [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A Silent Voice - Freeform, Adoption, Apologies, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sanji, Eventual Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Foster Care, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates As Family, One Piece Hungry Days Commercial, Protective Monkey D. Luffy, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro Needs a Hug, Roronoa Zoro is Bad At Feelings, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Vinsmoke Sanji Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouaizawa/pseuds/shinsouaizawa
Summary: When deaf student Sanji Black transfers into Zoro's class he gets thoughtlessly bullied for fun. After his Father notices, Sanji transfers out leaving Zoro at the mercy of his classmates. Beaten at home and ostracized at school while teachers turn a blind eye, Zoro feels as if he has nowhere to turn.Removed from his abusive placement he moves in with an old guy named Rayleigh. Plagued by his past actions Zoro truly hates himself, knowing full well he doesn't deserve forgiveness or redemption in any form.Rayleigh signs him up for kendo as a way for him to focus and it soon becomes a lifeline.Deciding to learn Four Blues Sign Language (FBSL) he never expected to put it to much use.And then he bumps into Sanji again after five years.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: green & yellow [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905427
Comments: 90
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

April – Cherry blossom and the beginnings of warmer weather.

It was also, the month he was going to kill himself.

...............

Pulling the calendar from the wall he ripped away the last half of the month.

It wasn’t like he was going to need it anyway.

......

‘ _9 th – Quit Part-time Job_’

He had been working at the little supermarket in town to try and save as much money as possible ready for… you know. The hours were long but the pay didn’t suck too bad and the boss was pretty nice considering.

....

‘ _11 th – Quit Dojo_’

He knew Master was onto him but he just needed Mihawk not to act on his suspicions for three days and he was fine. It hurt to walk out of the dojo considering the place had been a lifeline to him for so many years, a lifeline he never deserved.

...

‘ _12 th – Sell Kendo Gear_’

He’d walked in the shop determined to sell his gear on, shinai and all… but he just couldn’t do it. The store clerk talked him out of it and somewhere deep down he was glad that he had. Whatever, it wouldn’t have been worth that much anyway; Rayleigh could just throw the damn things away afterwards.

..

‘ _13 th – Bank_’

Withdrawing the money he’d meticulously saved from his job and closing the account was easier than he’d expected leaving him with a stack of notes. Despite being aware of the total amount he knew money wouldn’t fix what he’d caused.

.

‘ _14 th – Visit Cemetery_’

He’d made it to the gates but ended up not able to go any further. How was he supposed to stand there and put a brave face on when he was planning to end everything the day after? There was always lying but he’d never do that, not to them, and so he just turned around and heading back to the house.

* * *

His room looked like it had when he’d first moved in, only the furniture that had been there for every kid before him remaining… and his kendo stuff.

Piling the notes together on the bed he shoved them into the envelope.

‘ _Here’s the money I owe you_ ’

* * *

‘ _15 th – Final Day_’

Rayleigh was away on the night shift when he left.

The envelope was on the kitchen table, he’d find it at some point.

He debated whether he should have left a note.

Writing it would have made him doubt his choice though once he started thanking the guy for looking out for him.

He’d always been a problem Rayleigh couldn’t seem to get rid of though so it was best that he removed himself from his life permanently, it would be better in the long run and he was sure his foster father would come to see that.

* * *

The sky was beautiful as the sun began to set around him. He made his way towards the centre of the bridge and placed his hands on the railing, looking down at the glistening water below. Waiting for the cars to pass he climbed up, opened his arms out wide and closed his eye. Leaning forward he allowed gravity to work before…

‘ _POP!_ ’

Startled he gasped, losing his footing and falling backwards onto the concrete footpath. Looking through the railings he found the source of the noise, a group of kids lighting fireworks at the edge of the riverbank.

_Damn._

Three elementary school brats watching a guy throw himself off a bridge would probably need some form of counselling and he wasn’t really up for wrecking anymore lives by trying to end his own.

_Oh well, there was always tomorrow._

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @finral


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Years Earlier**

As the door to the classroom slid open Zoro awoke (not realising he had been asleep in the first place) with a yawn.

“Everyone take your seats. You have a new classmate starting today.”

Perona slid her hand over to knock his elbow, which was supporting the hand his chest was resting on, off the table.

He growled as he turned to her.

“What do you want?!”

“You’re in luck Zoro; I heard it’s a boy.”

_So what?! Like I care?_

A blonde haired boy with a yellow backpack walked in wearing a light blue shirt with the ‘new face’ name badge the school handed out to newbies on their first day.

“Okay class, this is Sanji, would you like to introduce yourself?”

Zoro was seriously contemplating just falling back to sleep.

The boy didn’t answer for what felt like a stupidly long time, what the hell was his problem? Looking over he seemed completely unaware.

Sengoku-sensei turned and tapped him on the shoulder which caused him to jump a little. Unclipping his backpack he flicked through the contents and pulled out a notebook. Flipping it open there was already writing on the page inside.

_‘It’s nice to meet you. My name is Sanji.’_

The rest of the class had started whispering to each other.

 _‘I would like to get to know everyone through this notebook.’_ He flipped the page. _‘When you want to talk to me, please use this notebook.’_

Zoro could only stare before his eyes widened at what he read next.

_‘I can’t hear.’_

* * *

Some of the boys, but mostly the girls, had already claimed the new kid over on the far side of the classroom, scribbling sentences down in his notebook.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m the class rep and you can call me Bonney.”

Perona, sat behind one on of the desks swinging her legs back and forth, smirked.

“Yo hoo! Hey there new boy, do you know how to speak Japanese?”

Bonney giggled.

“Come on, Perona, that’s not very nice.”

The new kid turned upon noticing they were looking at someone behind him. He turned to the notebook and quickly jotted something down before holding it up.

_‘Could you repeat that?’_

Perona looked uncomfortable.

“Oh… I, uhh…”

When she didn’t give him an answer he turned back to Bonney for one instead.

She began to write.

“Do… you… have… a… nickname?”

Reading the message the new kid shook his head.

_He should have just stayed asleep._

* * *

“All right, make sure to write this down.” Sengoku-sensei began. “The exercises are on page twenty to twenty-five and page thirty-two; all of this will be on your next quiz.”

Slumped against his desk Zoro watched as Perona reached across and tapped the new kid in the back with her pen.

He turned to her.

“Give me your notebook, okay?”

“Look at the diagram, at the centre is the fulcrum. The fulcrum is both the point of rest and the support for the lever, the crux of any motion…”

The new kid handed over his notebook and Perona began writing in it.

* * *

Zoro seriously wondered why the hell he even bothered showing up, _especially_ on days when they had choir.

Sat in the back row he tried to sink into the furniture as the music teacher played away on the piano. Before their cue arrived however…

“La la la la…”

The new kid began to sing (if that horrible screeching could even be considered singing) way too early.

Bonney tapped him on the shoulder.

“Not yet Sanji; you’re coming in too early.”

The new kid looked confused.

“Watch me, okay? Don’t start singing until I start.”

He gave a nod but looked embarrassed.

“O-okay, from the top.” Their music teacher fumbled before beginning to play once again.

“Guess we won’t be winning the choir contest…” Hina snarled.

“You can say that again.” Boa agreed, her tone equally venomous.

* * *

“If you put some effort into reading aloud we might actually get somewhere.” Sengoku-sensei groaned. “Sit down.”

Perona rolled her eyes as she slumped down in her seat.

“Four eyes.” She mumbled under her breath.

“Sanji.”

_The new kid._

Perona reached over and prodded him in the back.

The new kid jumped a little as he stood up.

“’Stop being stubborn’, the mother said with an amazed look on her face. He had no intention to apologise.”

_What the hell was that?_

Without the book in front of him Zoro never would have been able to guess what he’d even said, it just sounded like gibberish.

“That’s good, you can sit down.” Sengoku-sensei nodded. “Zoro, you’re next.”

Perona turned to him with the expression she always used to egg him on before a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

Standing up he held the book high before following with gobbledegook.

His classmates gasped.

“That isn’t funny, sit down Zoro.” Sensei sighed.

Perona giggled.

“You’re such an idiot.”

* * *

Walking into the schoolyard he watched as the girls seemed to ditch the new kid and head off towards the school gates.

The new kid began to climb the railings.

Reaching down he picked up a rock before throwing it at his back.

He turned to him.

“You know something, we’re all sick of you and your notebook, it’s getting pretty old pretty fast.”

The new kid walked closer.

He groaned.

“What do you want?”

The new kid pointed to himself.

And then him.

Before cupping his hands together and bringing them close to his chest.

“Can we be friends?”

Came that awful voice again.

Zoro found himself speechless.

“Uhhh… What? You’re such a freak!”

Scooping up a handful of mud and dust he threw it at the new kid, the cloud engulfing him.

He turned and walked off.

* * *

Arriving home he paused just shy of the house and took a breath.

_Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad._

Clicking open the door he quietly pushed it shut before toeing his shoes off and heading upstairs to his room. Shoving his backpack under the bed he changed out of his uniform and searched around the floor for something wearable.

All his clothes smelt awful.

He couldn’t remember the last time they’d been washed.

It was the last time when…

Zoro screwed his eyes closed and shoved on the shirt and jeans.

They would do.

“ZORO!”

He jumped, his breath catching in his throat.

“ZORO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DRAG YOU DOWN MYSELF!”

Exiting his room he slowly made his way down the stairs where Monet was standing in the hallway. He stopped on one of the steps.

“YOU LITTLE BRAT, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MONEY?!”

“What money?”

“DON’T PLAY DUMB WITH ME YOU LITTLE SHIT, I LEFT SOME MONEY IN MY DRAWER AND NOW IT’S GONE!”

“I didn’t take your money.”

_Whoops, that was the wrong tone to use._

Her eyes widened before a growl followed as she pounced.

Zoro gasped, trying to run away up the stairs but her hand on his ankle halted his escape. With a grip he couldn’t dislodge she pulled his foot away from the step causing him to lose his footing and fall down the remaining steps, landing in a heap at the bottom, his head throbbing from impact with the wood.

“Gah.”

A hand came to pin him down to the floor as Monet knelt over him, eyes wild as she lashed out.

“WHERE’S MY DAMN MONEY YOU LYING LITTLE FUCK?!”

If he couldn’t breathe before he was practically hyperventilating now as he desperately shook his head.

“I- I didn’t-.”

A swing he couldn’t avoid clipped him across the cheek sending his head smacking into the dirty floorboard, the skin stinging from contact.

He refused to cry.

“I didn’t take your money.” But he couldn’t help the shake to his voice.

“LIAR!”

“I didn’t take it I swear…”

* * *

“Good morning everyone, I’m Miss. Kita of the D.H.H. liaison; do you all know what sign language is? Okay, it’s kind of like using your hands to talk instead of your voice; isn’t that neat?”

His whole body throbbed and he was sure there was something wrong with his arm.

“Since we want to make it easier to communicate with Sanji, every single morning we’re going to spend three minutes of class learning to sign.”

_Great timing._

Perona shoved her chair back and stood up.

“Miss. Kita?”

“Yes?”

“Why can’t we just write in his notebook?” Her tone was bitter.

“It would be easier for Sanji if everyone just learnt a little sign language.”

Perona scoffed.

“Well it would be easier for me if I could just write stuff down.”

Another chair scraped along the floor.

“Excuse me.”

It was Vivi.

“I’ll learn sign language.”

* * *

The new kid and Vivi were already giggling together as their hands flapped everywhere, they looked ridiculous.

Perona rolled her eyes as she slumped back in her chair.

“Goody two shoes loser."

* * *

Leaning against his locker Zoro tried to hide a grunt as he placed his feebly placed his backpack strap on his shoulder.

“What is she even wearing; does she think she’s a princess or something?” Perona mocked.

Bonney burst out laughing beside her.

The new kid seemed utterly oblivious to the comments Vivi was receiving as they passed the locker room.

* * *

Lucci was home when he got back, the lowlife scum sitting on the beat up couch counting a stack of notes that were clearly Monet’s.

“What the fuck are you looking at?!”

Zoro didn’t answer as he walked to the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey I’m fucking talking to you!”

Lucci walked over, pulled out a pocket knife, and flipped it open before holding it out taunting closed to Zoro's neck.

“You breathe a fucking word of this to Monet and maybe we’ll find out what happens if I _slipped_.”

“I didn’t see anything.” He replied on cue before heading off upstairs.

* * *

Vivi’s seat was empty the next day.

* * *

Stood by the chalkboard, he, Kid, and Drake were laughing amongst themselves as they wrote away.

“What are you morons even doing?” Asked Perona.

But he just ignored her.

Throwing the chalk down he stepped back from the board.

“Hey, check out my masterpiece.”

_‘Congrats Sanji, you made Vivi disappear’_

The door slid open before the new kid walked in. He was carrying one of the spice plants they’d been learning how to care for in class. Noticing the writing on the board he walked over and began to read it.

“Oh my gosh, who would write such a thing!” He acted along.

But no one behind him laughed.

They were just as silent as the new kid.

“Here, I’ll just erase that for you.”

He grabbed the board rubber.

“There; no need to thank me.”

The new kid picked up a piece of chalk.

“Hmm?”

No one spoke a word as he wrote.

_‘Thank you’_

Zoro scowled.

“I said no need to thank me…” He made his way towards the door of the classroom. “Let’s go guys.”

Leaving just the new kid.

Alone.

* * *

Sengoku-sensei had them looking in some dumb encyclopaedias to find some dumb facts about whales or something. He barely had room to write and the clutter was starting to annoy him.

His elbow caught on the spine of the book sending it to the floor with an almighty _‘THUMP’_.

The new kid startled in front of him.

* * *

After class, Perona walked over to the new kid.

“Hey, Sanji.”

With a smirk she swished her hands through his hair to knock it away from his ears revealing some weird brown plastic things.

“Well what do we have here? Does that mean you can actually hear?” She smiled one of those evil grins Zoro hated. “Can I see them for a sec?”

The new kid nervously removed the thing from his ear and held it out to Perona.

“Hey Sanji! What are those things?! Toss ‘em over!” He called.

Perona grabbed it.

The new kid made another one of those stupid noises as he tried to get it back but she’d already thrown it across the room to him.

“Ewwww, is that earwax, that’s so gross?!”

He then proceeded to chuck it out the open window, watching as the thing fell all the way down.

* * *

Monet’s grip was so tight in his hair that he was sure he could see green strands amounting on the floor beside where she had him pinned.

“WHY WERE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?! WERE YOU GOING TO HURT ME YOU EVIL DEVIL?! YOU'RE DEMON SPAWN ZORO AND YOU SHOULD FEEL DAMN LUCKY THAT WE TOOK YOU IN! WE TOOK YOU IN FROM THAT KID’S HOME, WE LOOK AFTER YOU AND IN RETURN THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?! YOU’RE SO UNGRATEFUL!”

Another punch hit him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him as he squeezed his eyes closed.

* * *

The next day he threw the new kid’s hearing aid in the garbage can amongst a whole load of shredding.

* * *

He tried to find somewhere that could offer him cover from the rain.

They’d kicked him out.

It wasn’t the first time they had but they’d never done it at night before.

Or when it was pouring down.

He eventually found a spot slightly down the street under a row of bushes.

It was **so** cold.

* * *

The next one went in the pond.

* * *

He buried his head under his pillow as Monet and Lucci had a screaming match downstairs.

* * *

Sat on his desk he slowly reached forward and plucked the things from the new kid’s ears.

A gasp followed.

And then another before Bonney rushed over.

“Sanji, are you okay?”

Zoro’s eyes widened as he watched blood trickle down the new kid’s arm.

“Oh no, he’s bleeding! What do we do?!”

Kid kicked his leg.

“You went too far, man…”

* * *

Walking back to the car with Monet he knew he was screwed.

She hadn’t said a word since they’d left the school building.

Climbing into the car she still continued her silence as they drove away from the school.

When she made a turn that wasn’t towards their street, his stomach turned.

Coming to a stop in an empty parking lot it took her no time at all to turn off the engine and grab him round the neck, her sharp talon nails she insisted on having drawing blood instantly.

He couldn’t breathe.

“ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD?! ARE YOU DOING THIS ON PURPOSE SO I’LL GET SENT TO JAIL?! LUCCI TOO?!”

Zoro tried to shake his head but he had limited movement from her grip.

He tried to move her hands away but it was futile.

“SO IS THAT YOUR BIG PLAN, HUH, MAKE US LOOK LIKE TERRIBLE PARENTS?! NO ONE WOULD BELIEVE YOU?! I'M A MEMBER OF THIS COMMUNITY WHO HAS A JOB AND PAYS HER TAXES AND YOU’RE JUST A LITTLE TURD WHO’S PARENTS WERE THAT DESPERATE TO GET AWAY FROM YOU THAT THEY DROVE THEMSELVES INTO A TRUCK!”

His anger flared in seconds as he lashed out, raising his knee to strike her in the stomach knocking her away from him.

Using the little time he had as she recovered from the blow he threw open the car door and sprinted away.

“YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD, DO YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!”

His throat hurt so much and he barely had enough air in his lungs to run yet but he forced himself to keep going.

_He really was dead._

* * *

Reaching the play park by the woods, Zoro was sure he’d put enough distance between him and Monet; he never usually came here so she wouldn’t think to look.

Slumping down thoroughly spent he panted heavily in exhaustion.

Lying on his back he looked up at the clouds slowly passing by.

He wished he could just go somewhere far away like them too.

The gravel crunched nearby.

Zoro gasped as he bolted upright.

_You’ve got to be kidding me?..._

It was the new kid.

“Get lost…”

Reaching into his backpack he pulled out the notebook before flipping through to find the page he needed.

_‘I’m sorry.’_

But Zoro wasn’t in the mood.

“Sorry?! You’re not sorry you’re just pathetic!”

The new kid scowled before rushing forward and coming to a kneel in front of him. His eyes widened a few seconds later as he noticed the blood on his neck, his hand reached out and touched it.

“Hey!”

Zoro smacked it away.

“Don’t touch me!”

The new kid pointed to himself, then him, then did that stupid cupped hands thing again.

Grabbing the notebook he threw it as hard as he could before he heard a _‘SPLOOSH’ shortly after._

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” He screamed, the volume and ferocity of his voice surprising even him.

_When was the last time he’d ever let go of that much pent up anything?_

The new kid gasped before running off.

Zoro groaned before flopping back down once again.

* * *

That’s when it started.

* * *

Kid’s hands sprang out to shove him into the pond in the schoolyard.

He couldn’t stop himself from falling face first into the disgusting murky water.

They emptied his backpack out into it a few seconds later.

He could hear him and Drake laughing.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Zoro.” Kid threatened with a grin before they walked off.

Zoro’s eyes widened suddenly as they walked away.

“No…”

Grabbing for his backpack he scrambled to the pocket at the back and unzipped it. Pulling out the contents he exhaled thankfully, closing his eyes.

The photo of him with his Mom and Dad.

He tucked it away safe before beginning to round up the last of his stuff.

* * *

“If you really think you’re coming into my house looking that then you’re even more of an idiot than I thought you were.” Monet slammed the door closed in his face. “You can manage out there for the night.”

* * *

Monet didn’t let him back in the next morning either so he’d had to just go back to school wearing his unwashed uniform.

* * *

His shoes went missing the next day so he wore his gym shoes instead.

* * *

Kid threw a volleyball at the back of his head on their way back from gym.

* * *

The kid with the crutches tripped him in the corridor sending down to the floor, his chin smacking on to the tile as he bit his tongue.

* * *

His gym shoes were gone after he’d changed back into his uniform.

The school had nothing to lend him so he walked round in his socks.

* * *

Some of the older kids cornered him.

All he remembered was falling into a panic attack and then waking up on the ground with an aching stomach and a smarting cheek.

* * *

Kid found great fun in turning the hose on and drenching him with it.

* * *

Heading inside he just felt truly miserable.

He noticed the new kid in the classroom.

_What is he doing?_

He was scrubbing something on one of the desks.

His desk.

“Hey!”

Zoro stormed forward and grabbed him by the shoulder.

The desk was just as he’d left it.

“Don’t you dare touch my stuff you freak!”

But the kid only smiled.

“Why are you smiling at me?!”

He shoved him back; the new kid hit the desk.

“What is it?! If you want to say something then say it! All you do is just stand there with that stupid look on your face! Don’t you ever get mad?! Then do something!”

The new kid bit him, hard.

“Ahh!” He cried out. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

The new kid growled a little before kicking out against him.

But he fought back just as hard.

It felt weird to be able to.

He wasn’t outnumbered, or overpowered because he was fighting an adult twice his size.

He was just fighting someone his age.

The new kid kept kicking, his strikes successfully managing to keep Zoro enough distance away where he couldn’t land a hit. The next kick sent him flying to the floor, the kid landed on top of him.

“I’m trying to! I’m doing the best I can!”

“What are you even saying?! Get off, I can’t even understand you!”

One final shove from the kid and he gave up.

Zoro was surprised he could even be pinned like this without freaking out but it had to be because his brain knew it was different.

He wasn’t in danger with the new kid.

The kicks weren’t hard.

Even after everything the kid was holding back so he wouldn’t hurt him.

* * *

“Listen up everyone there’s something very important I’d like to talk to you about.” The Principal began. “As you can see Sanji is absent today. Yesterday the school received a telephone call from Sanji’s Father. In the past five months eight of Sanji’s hearing aids have been broken or gone missing. Hearing aids are very expensive. His Father believes Sanji is being bullied.”

Zoro’s eyes widened.

“If any of you have seen Sanji being harassed or abused at school I need you to come forward and tell us who has been doing it. If no one comes forward I’d hate to have to bring your parents into this.”

_Would Monet or Lucci even care?_

_Probably because it was their image at stake._

_Maybe he’d make the news when his corpse was found at the bottom of a ditch somewhere after they killed him?_

His hand began to shake.

“This is a very serious matter and the school does not take bullying light-.”

“Zoro.” Sengoku-sensei interrupted.

He gasped.

“Stand up; we all know that it’s you.”

But his legs wouldn’t cooperate.

“I told you…” Sensei slammed his fist hard on the chalkboard. “TO STAND UP!”

“Aghhh!” Zoro cried out, hyperventilating in seconds as he covered his ears with his hands and struggled to breathe.

He didn’t know what was happening around him, spacing out as he squeezed his eyes closed.

Footsteps were coming closer; he felt the floor vibrating slightly.

“P-please don’t hit me… please don’t hit me… p-please…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @finral


	3. Chapter 3

They’d called his social worker.

She asked if there was anything from the house he needed.

His spare clothes were still in his backpack from where he’d stashed them just in case Monet kicked him out again, so was his photo.

He didn’t own anything else.

He told her no.

Zoro jumped as something was thrown into the room he was sat in.

Laughter could be heard outside the door as Perona, Kid, and Drake passed.

“What a baby!”

He waited until they were gone before looking to see what they’d thrown.

_‘Notebook for Conversations – Sanji Black’_

“Zoro.”

He startled as Tashigi entered the room.

“Come on.”

* * *

Sat in her car on the way back to the place he thought he’d finally seen the back of he flicked open the notebook.

_‘Dear Zoro, good luck on your own, loser’_

_‘Even Sanji is tougher than you, at least he didn’t cry like a baby because of a little noise!’_

_‘YOU STINK!’_

“Why is your uniform green?”

He quickly closed it.

“Huh?”

“Zoro could you please not zone out, this is important?”

He tipped his head back against the back of the seat with a sigh as he turned to look out the window.

“So you’re not going to answer me?”

“No.”

* * *

They pushed him in the next day too.

He managed to throw his uniform in the washer of the kid’s home before Tashigi noticed.

* * *

It was a week later when she knocked on his door.

He knew she wanted something before she even came in.

“Guess what?!” She began animatedly.

He didn’t really care much about anything anymore.

“What?...”

“I’ve been trying to find you an emergency placement and…” Tashigi held out a file. “Ta-dah!”

_‘Silvers Rayleigh’_

_It was some old hippie looking guy with a beard; she was kidding, right?!_

“Do I even get a choice in this?”

“I think you’ll be a perfect fit.” She smiled.

“Based on?...”

“Rayleigh’s taken in a bunch of emergency placements over the years; just for a few weeks here and there mind, but he’s a good man, you wouldn’t be going there if I didn’t trust him.”

Zoro groaned.

“Do I have to?”

“You can’t stay here forever.”

He scoffed.

“Thanks, so you want rid of me too?”

“Don’t say that!” She scorned.

_Maybe that was a little too far._

“Sorry.” He apologised, his voice small.

Tashigi sighed, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed in his old room.

“Why didn’t you tell me, kiddo?”

He shrugged.

“What was the point?”

“ _The point_ , is that nobody should have to go through any of that, especially not a kid.”

“Maybe I deserved it, you know, karma?”

Her eyes widened.

“Karma for what?”

_Oh shit, did she not know?_

“I mean, Monet and Lucci certainly seemed to think so…”

“Those two will be going to jail for child abuse, neglect, and endangerment, their opinion is hardly worth anything!”

Zoro exhaled deeply.

“Did the school talk to you?”

“No, why?”

_Great, she didn’t._

He didn’t respond.

“Zoro?”

_Well there goes that placement._

“Why would the school need to talk to me?”

He shook his head.

“It’s nothing; I just failed an English test, that’s all.”

“Then you better get revising then.” She quipped before grabbing the file and standing up from the bed. “You’re meeting with Rayleigh is tomorrow so I want you up and dressed before he gets here, okay?”

“So I’m off school?”

“For now.”

He smiled.

_That was something at least._

“I said for now, not forever.”

“Sorry, Tashigi.”

She rolled her eyes with a smirk.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Toss me away and run?” He teased.

“Zoro, that’s terrible!” She shook her head but couldn’t help the giggle which followed. “Get some rest I’ll come get you when dinner’s ready.”

The door closed behind her.

* * *

The placement with the old guy ended up being miles away from Monet and Lucci's place, which was a massive bonus. He'd still have to go back to school with Kid and the others but at least he wouldn't have to deal with that shit at home and with them.

“So, do you have any more questions before I leave the two of you?”

Zoro didn’t respond.

“Okay well I will check back in the morning to see how you got on, okay?”

He nodded.

“Great then behave for Rayleigh and I’ll see you then.”

Tashigi gave him a smile before heading for the hallway.

“I’ll see you out.” Rayleigh followed her.

It didn’t take Sherlock Holmes to know that he clearly wanted to talk to her out of earshot.

The door didn’t click for a few minutes or so before the guy walked back into the living room. He looked over the backpack and the small trash bag.

“Why don’t I show you which room is yours?”

Zoro wordlessly got to his feet.

His room was upstairs and it wasn’t much bigger than what he was used to, the walls were painted a garish shade of yellow and there were a few furniture items including a bed, wardrobe, a chest of drawers, and a lamp on a bedside table.

“I’ll take you to the general store tomorrow and you can pick out a colour for the walls.”

He furrowed an eyebrow at that?

“Why?”

“Hmm?”

“Why bother, this is an emergency placement, I’m only gonna’ be here for like a week or so, right?”

But Rayleigh just shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter, it’s a ritual with all the kids that come here.” He walked over and pointed to the a section to the right of the doorframe.

The yellow that adorned the walls was a swatch at the top followed by pink, purple, light blue, red, lilac, dark blue, orange, and turquoise.

“See.”

_All his previous kids._

“Fine, whatever, I’ll paint the stupid walls, not that there’s any point…”

“Great. I’ll leave you to unpack, when you’re hungry just let me know and I’ll put something on.”

And with that he was left alone.

* * *

He didn’t go and tell him he was hungry but he found a bowl of cold soba noodles waiting outside the door for him.

* * *

Zoro ended up picking a shade of green for the walls; something Rayleigh didn’t fail to mention was the same shade as his hair. The old man refused to believe that it was naturally that colour.

After that they went back and started painting and not that he would admit it out loud, but he actually had fun.

Rayleigh actually seemed like a nice guy, but he wasn’t going to let his barriers down that quickly.

* * *

Later that night, the phone rang.

“Can I ask who’s speaking?... Yes my name is Silvers Rayleigh I am the emergency foster parent of Zoro for the time being, I’m guessing Tashigi his social worker changed the number on his school record?... Brilliant, now what can I do you for?”

Zoro’s eyes widened.

_It was the school._

He took a seat on the step he had been stood on and leaned his head against the bannister.

_There was no way Rayleigh would keep him after this._

What hurt most was that the paint on the walls wasn’t even dry yet.

“Yes, I see. I’m very sorry to hear that. …Of course, thank you for bringing this to my attention. …That’s not a problem I’ll be there. …Thank you, goodnight.”

He put the phone down.

Zoro gasped and sprinted away upstairs, he knew Rayleigh would have heard but there wasn’t much he could do.

* * *

Rayleigh didn’t come up to see him straight away.

The night had set in before his figure appeared in the doorway.

“Knock, knock, knock.” He pretended against the door propped open to air off the paint.

Zoro was sat on the bed with his knees curled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them as he wished he was anywhere else in the world but in the room with Rayleigh.

“So I just got off the phone with the school, I’m pretty sure you know that.”

His tone wasn’t what he’d been expecting, Monet or Lucci would have been screaming at him by now.

“Have you been causing trouble to a young boy in your class?”

He didn’t answer and it was all down to fear of the unknown. There were so many factors he wasn’t sure of about how the old guy would react and that scared him.

“Zoro…”

He buried his head in his knees.

“Yes.”

Rayleigh sighed.

“There’s a meeting with Sanji’s Father and the Principal tomorrow, it’s at seven in the morning so you need to go to bed early.”

And with that he left with no further words said.

Zoro wanted to throw up.

* * *

His stomach was churning.

The feeling that he was going to throw up hadn’t disappeared overnight as he had hoped and so he hadn’t gotten much sleep.

Not that he was exactly expecting to get any in the first place.

His brain wouldn’t turn off, not when he was so terrified for the meeting.

And here they were.

The Principal, the kid’s Dad, Rayleigh, and him were all sat around a table in the office.

Having finished whatever he’d needed to do on his laptop the Principal closed it before clearing his throat.

“Sorry about that.” He turned to Rayleigh. “Mr. Silvers, thank you for coming on such short notice. Now as you know from our phone call the matter we have to discuss is not an easy one but a resolution must be met because our school does not tolerate this kind of behaviour from any of its students.”

“Quite right.”

“Now Zoro, is there any reason why you did what you did towards Sanji?”

He shook his head.

“I bet it was just a fun game to you messing around with my boy?” The kid’s Dad spoke up.

He didn’t reply to that.

“Do you not have anything to say for yourself?”

“Sorry.”

“That’s not enough.”

“Mr. Black…” The Principal attempted.

“No, if the kid is happy enough to torment Sanji for months then the least he can do is answer some questions.”

“I know, but there’s a process to-…”

“Process my ass. This was all because he was deaf, right? Just because he doesn’t talk like the other kids you couldn’t be bothered to spend a little extra effort and write in his notebook? No, of course not, so instead you just ignored him, mocked him, scared him, laughed at him, and made him bleed.” The kid’s Dad shook his head. “It’s downright disgusting; you should be ashamed of yourself.”

_He was._

“Did you just want some more attention, is that it? Do you not get spoiled enough at home?”

Rayleigh’s expression darkened.

“Now hold on…”

“Stop…” He interrupted, tone low.

_Don’t make excuses for me._

The Principal cleared his throat.

“Okay this is not productive. Clearly Zoro doesn’t have any more to say so why don’t you go and wait outside while we discuss what’s going to happen?”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

* * *

Heading out into the schoolyard the place was empty, as it would be at this time. Kicking a stone he watched as it clicked along the ground before coming to a stop. Looking up, he stilled.

_The new kid._

He was sat on one of the concrete blocks throwing pieces of bread to the pigeons.

Zoro attempted to walk back him hoping he wouldn’t notice him, but he tripped.

The pigeons scattered.

And the new kid’s eyes were on him.

He didn’t know what to say.

In the end, he said nothing.

The kid just stared at him for a few minutes before running off.

* * *

Parked on the street opposite the bank, Zoro sat with his head slumped against the window of Rayleigh’s car. He idly watched the scene before his eyes widened.

The bank employee handed two stacks of notes over the counter.

_Wait…_

Rayleigh gave a nod before folding the envelope into the pocket of his coat.

As he walked back to the car, Zoro needed to find a breath.

Climbing in, Rayleigh tapped the steering wheel before turning on the engine.

“Right.”

And without another word said they were off.

* * *

He must have gotten the address off the kid’s Dad because they pulled up outside someplace called… Baratie?

“Come on then.”

Zoro felt suddenly glued to the seat but with a strong guess of what Rayleigh was about to do he refused to act up.

Following the old guy inside revealed a restaurant and it was way fancier than he’d expected.

He couldn’t help but notice the waiters turning to look at him with hateful glares.

Zoro ducked his head and kept walking.

The kid’s Dad was waiting for them with his arms crossed at the back of the restaurant; he didn’t look overly impressed by his presence.

“Here, I hope this covers the damage Zoro caused to your son’s hearing aids.”

The cook’s gaze shifted to him.

“The brat should be the one paying.”

Rayleigh exhaled.

“He’s ten.”

“Yet he’s old enough to bully another kid.” The man retorted.

“That wasn’t my point, I’m not defending his actions.”

“You would already be out of here if you were.”

Something caught Zoro’s attention in the corner of his eye.

Or someone.

_The kid._

He was busy removing dirty plates, cups, and cutlery from the empty tables.

“Hey.”

Zoro turned quickly to the cook.

“Are you even interested, kid? You could try and show some respect after what your Dad just did for you.”

_Dad._

“He’s n-…” He began with a growl but swallowed it back, the anger fading away.

Zoro nodded, going back to good old silence.

Looking around the kid had noticed him, as their gaze met the blonde seemed to gasp before rushing off towards the back.

_Great._

* * *

As he closed the door on the car he slumped back against the seat.

“Sorry.”

Zoro furrowed an eyebrow.

“What for?”

“Him calling me your Dad, I understand why that would make you react like that.”

He exhaled, turning away to look out the window.

“What does it matter?”

Rayleigh took a breath beside him.

“You could easily have brought up what you've been through in your last placement and everyone would have at least understood a little, why didn’t you?”

“It’s none of their business.”

_And it’s not an excuse for what I did._

Zoro took a breath.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“I’m just some dumb kid you were supposed to look after for like a week and instead you had to pay a scary amount of money because of what I did.”

Rayleigh didn’t reply.

“I’m sorry you got stuck with me.”

“Zoro…”

“Is it bad that I don’t understand why I did what I did to that kid?” He shook his head. “I just… it’s ridiculous because it’s an excuse because of course I knew what I was doing and I still did it. I’ve never done anything like that before _ever_ and then all of a sudden it just became this game and… and I found it fun which just makes me the most gross person alive and I deserve everything that happens to me but what I did has effected so many people and I hate it.”

“The first step to recovery is acceptance.” Rayleigh began. “It doesn’t take a therapist to notice you have anger management issues and signs of PTSD, maybe you just need some way to channel that anger into something productive which also gives you a way to defend yourself.”

He fiddled with his fingers.

“I had a kid once who was a lot like you, he was afraid of his own shadow though due to a lot of crap that had happened to him through the years. His therapist told him that the fear came from his brain remembering how he hadn’t been able to defend himself before so he just naturally expected to get hurt. We signed him up for a martial arts class and a lot of that anxiety went away once he found confidence in himself. Maybe something like that would work for you?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know… kendo?”

“What’s that?”

“The swords one.”

He must have looked blank because Rayleigh pulled out his phone and tapped in kendo. Loading up one of the videos he held it out.

Zoro’s eyes grew more and more interested as it played.

And then his brain reminded him of one important fact.

_They’re all wearing kit and it doesn’t look cheap, you can’t make Rayleigh pay any more money towards you’re stupid ass._

So he shrugged.

“It looks stupid.”

But the old man clearly wasn’t having it.

“Sure…”

“I’m not interested.”

“You can go to the taster session and try it out, if after you’ve had a go you’re still _not interested_ , then we’ll find something else.”

Zoro groaned.

_He’s relentless._

“Fine.”

“Great!”

* * *

“Sanji Black has transferred to another school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @finral


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Present (7 Years Later)**

Walking inside he headed to the classroom.

_‘Sign Language Learning Class’_

Taking a deep breath he was about to enter when another door slid open.

“Oh hey Sanji; how are you doing?”

_Wait._

As he turned, that’s when he saw...

_It was him!_

“Hey!”

The blonde didn’t notice him and instead continued on down the corridor.

Zoro quickly walked after him.

“Sanji!”

But of course he couldn’t hear.

Instead he kept his distance and followed behind, which, he admitted, did look a little weird and stalker-ish, but what else was he supposed to do?

“Hey, Sanji!” Called a voice.

Zoro looked to see some kid in a straw hat waving animatedly.

Sanji walked over to the group formed just inside the reception of the community centre.

“Shouting louder won’t make him hear you, you know?” The black kid with long thick afro curls tied back with a hair tie retorted beside him.

“Usopppppp, don’t be a spoil sport…”

A loud chuckle echoed through the room as a tall kid entered alongside a blue-haired kid in a wheelchair.

“How you guys doing; super?!”

“Hell yeah!” The straw hat kid replied with a grin.

“Sorry, do that again, Sanji.” The black kid spoke up. “Oh I have no idea where the girls are, they said they’d be here though.”

“Sorry!”

Two girls ran inside very out of breath.

“We missed the train.”

“No sweat, you still made it in time.”

Zoro jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Can I help you?”

He turned to see a pink-haired girl folding her arms with a stern expression behind him.

“Uhhh, I…”

“Hey there’s Reiju.” Commented a voice from the group downstairs.

_Great…_

“Well?” She pushed.

There were footsteps behind.

“Who’s this?”

“That’s what I’d like to know.” The pink-haired girl replied.

Sanji had walked over too.

_What the hell was he even supposed to do in this situation?_

“I uhh, I went to elementary school with, uhh, Sanji.”

“Wait, really?!” The straw hat kid exclaimed before turning to the blonde. “Sanji, do you know this guy?”

The blonde furrowed an eyebrow and began to study him before realisation seemed to sink in.

That fact alone seemed to catch the pink-haired girl’s attention as she quickly signed to him.

‘WHO HE?’

“I’m Roronoa Zoro.”

_Might as well just get this over with._

“So… I um…” Zoro rubbed the back of his neck before holding out the notebook. “I came here to give you this.”

_Oh wait._

He wracked his brain for what he needed.

‘LEFT BEHIND’

Sanji’s eyes widened at the signs.

“Wait a minute! You’re the asshole who bullied my brother!”

_Brother… Oh god._

The expressions of those in the group changed dramatically.

Sanji began to sign.

“How do I know sign language?” ‘CLASS’ “Here you go, it’s yours.”

Sanji took the notebook.

“I don’t even know if you wanted to see this again.”

Zoro took a second to hedge his bets.

So far no one had punched him which was better than he’d expected honestly.

Most of them just looked defensive while straw hat kid seemed the closest to stepping in with force if necessary.

Sanji pointed to his eye, or more accurately, the scar across it leaving it shut.

He shook his head.

‘IMPORTANT NOT’

He didn’t need to know that he was currently in the process of transferring high schools because he’d been cornered by a group of kids whose assault had ended with him losing an eye.

It was the least he deserved after what he’d done to Sanji.

“We should probably go, dude.” The blue-haired kid in the wheelchair spoke up.

Sanji nodded and walked off down the corridor.

The rest of the group followed behind, their gazes fixed on him sternly as they passed.

The pink-haired girl, Reiju, stayed behind.

She waited for them all to enter the room and close the door before speaking up.

“What the hell are you playing at?!”

“I just…”

“You just what, wanted to be friends with him?!”

“Well… kinda, yeah.”

She scoffed.

“Are you joking, is this a joke?”

“No of course not, I-…”

“So everything you did wasn’t enough, huh?!” She shook her head in disgust. “He doesn’t need you in his life and he doesn’t want to be your friend, the fact that you even thought that would be possible baffles me, do you really have that high of an opinion of yourself?!”

_If not for that firework I’d be in the bottom of a river, I wouldn’t call that self-worth._

“Look, you don’t get a round two of making him feel like shit, and as you probably saw, he has friends now who are amazing, and kind, and don’t treat him like he’s worthless. I don’t give a shit if you feel guilty, or want forgiveness because you’re damn well not going to get it from my little brother.”

“I don’t want forgiveness.”

“Well-…” She paused, clearly not having been expecting that answer. “Wait, what?”

“I don’t want him to forgive me. I did want to ask him if he wanted to be friends though, which is selfish I know, but I don’t deserve anything from him.”

“You’re damn right you don’t.”

The door slid open once again.

“Reiju, come on!”

She exhaled angrily.

“Stay away from my brother.”

And with that she was off.

* * *

“Zoro? Zoro?”

He groaned, flickering an eye open.

Rayleigh was calling from downstairs.

“Zoro, dinner is ready, either you come down or I’ll just eat all of it.”

He smirked.

“Coming.”

* * *

A bowl of katsudon was waiting for him at the table. He took a seat and grabbed his chopsticks.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Rayleigh took a seat opposite.

He couldn’t help but notice his foster father was yet to stop staring.

Zoro risked a glance upward.

“So, I found this on the kitchen table.”

He held up the envelope.

Suddenly the pork cutlets seemed less appealing.

“You’ve been working so hard at your job… but then Mihawk called me to say you quit the dojo, and Vista at the equipment store said that you even went to him planning to sell your kendo gear. He talked you out of it apparently.”

_Oh boy._

“Zoro… why were you going to kill yourself?”

He wanted to throw up on the spot.

He didn’t have an answer either.

So he stayed quiet.

When he looked back up at his foster father his eye widened.

Rayleigh was crying.

He’d never seen him cry before over anything.

_Well done Zoro…_

“I knew it.”

He scrubbed a hand across his eyes to remove the tears.

“I knew something was going on with you I just wasn’t sure what.”

“Rayleigh…”

“You’ve come so far since you came here; you’ve made so much progress. You’re 2nd dan in kendo and you're well on your way to 3rd.”

“I know…”

“Then why would you give all of that up?”

Rayleigh sniffled.

“I saw your damn calendar, you tore off the rest of the month you wouldn’t need; just how long have you been planning this?!”

“Rayl-…”

“How long?!”

He took a breath.

“A few months.”

His foster father shook his head as he scrubbed a hand down his face.

“Zoro… why would you hide all this from me?!”

“Because you’ve already done more for me than you ever should have, I thought it would be easier to just… you know.”

“Disappear?!” Rayleigh’s voice rose as he stood up from his chair. “You really think I’d rather have you dead?!”

He shrugged.

“I don’t know.”

“Do you really think that little of yourself?”

_Wow, people really didn’t get how he felt about himself did they?_

His silence gave his foster father his answer.

“Come here.”

Zoro couldn’t help the flinch that followed.

Rayleigh noticed though, closing his eyes for a second with a light exhale.

“Zoro, come here.”

He did as he was told and walked around the table.

His foster father pulled him close, squishing him tight against his chest.

“I’m sorry.” He allowed himself to rest his head against Rayleigh’s chest, wrapping him own arms around him as he felt tears threatening to fall.

“Why would you ever think your death would be better for me? I love you, you stupid boy.”

Zoro held back a sob as he closed his eyes.

“‘M sorry…” His weak tone forced out before he was overcome.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @finral


	5. Chapter 5

Tashigi came round the next morning.

Rayleigh didn’t mention the whole… killing himself thing.

“I’m enrolling you in the same school as my daughter.”

Zoro furrowed an eyebrow.

“Wait, you have a daughter?”

“Yeah, her name’s Kuina. You never know, it might be good for the two of you, she doesn’t’ really have many friends.”

_Join the club._

* * *

On the first day of junior high, Kid made sure everyone knew.

_“You should probably stay away from that Roronoa Zoro, he’s a bully. He’s so bad, a boy had to switch schools.”_

Like they always say, what goes around comes around.

Zoro knew he’d royally screwed up, and that he needed to pay for being a jerk. And so, he pushed everyone away and ended up alone.

Despite being at a completely new school Zoro couldn’t shake the anxiety that he had to keep his guard up at all times regardless.

He knew there was no real need but it truly had become a force of habit at this point.

_Where the hell am I going?_

The place was like a maze.

“Are you okay?” Came a voice.

He turned to see a kid who looked _really_ small for a high schooler.

“Uhhh, do you know where this classroom is?” He turned round his school guide.

“Oh cool, you’re in my class! We can just walk together if you want?”

Zoro nodded with a smile.

“Thanks.”

“No problem! My name’s Chopper; are you new?”

“Yeah, I just transferred.”

The kid seemed to be staring at something.

“Is your eye okay, it looks inflamed a little?”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” He shook his head against his concern, appreciating it regardless. “And I’m Zoro.”

“Zoro… that name sounds familiar for some reason.”

_Oh boy…_

_‘2-C’_

“It’s about time Chopper, where the hell have you been?”

His breath caught in his throat.

_Why did he know that voice?_

“Sorry, I was helping the new kid find his way here.”

_Wait, it was that straw hat kid._

“Wait, new kid?”

Twenty-plus sets of eyes turned to stare at him.

The reactions of seven of them were different though.

“You have got to be kidding me…”

He took a breath before entering inside.

Walking down the row of desks had him wanting to throw up as he eventually came to a spare desk at the far back of the room.

“What, why are you all so angry?” Chopper asked them.

“Maybe you should ask Zoro over there?” The ginger-haired girl spat out.

“Hey Zoro.”

He turned to the voice from the desk next to his and found another familiar face.

_Vivi._

“Are you… are you doing okay?” She asked nervously.

“I’m fine.”

There was only one person outside of Rayleigh and Tashigi who he’d ever talked about his foster parents’ abuse with and she was right fucking there.

He hadn’t meant to, things had just got a little too much and it slipped out during a meltdown in the toilets. He’d been so embarrassed but Vivi had been incredibly kind as she just allowed him to say everything he clearly needed to get off his chest.

Vivi looked sad when she saw his eye.

“Did your-…”

“No.” He shut that line of deduction down quickly.

“Hey Vivi, you wanna’ come over here?” The ginger-hair girl called.

“No it’s okay.”

“Look, you’re not obligated to talk to me you know, don’t feel like you have to.”

“Zoro…”

“I’ll be fine, honest.”

But Vivi didn’t look sold.

“Well tough, you’re stuck with me.” She tried to act tough before breaking out in a giggle.

Zoro smirked.

* * *

Once the bell rang for lunch he headed outside for some fresh air… and walked straight into a cloud of smoke.

Sanji was leant back against the wall cigarette in hand.

He hoped he could just continue on but nothing apparently nothing was ever going to be that simple for him anymore.

‘HEY’

“Hey.”

They said nothing for a few minutes.

‘INTEREFERE SISTER. IGNORE HER’

The signs certainly caught him off-guard.

‘WHY?’

‘ANNOYING. OVERPROTECTIVE. GO ON COULD’

Zoro joined him in leaning against the wall, making sure he was still in Sanji’s line of sight for reading him.

“Ehh, she loves you dude, don’t take that for granted.”

‘STILL. OLD ENOUGH TAKE CARE SELF’

“I don’t exactly blame her for not being pleased to see me.”

Sanji didn’t reply to that, instead he just took another drag.

* * *

“Awww, he’s so little! I bet he’d fit in the lockers.”

Zoro had been minding his own business heading down the hallway when he’d heard those words from the locker room.

“No, get off me!”

His eye widened at the voice before he rushed over.

“Hey!”

Three upper-classman with Chopper in their hold were attempting to shove him into one of the open lockers. The kid looked distressed which wasn’t surprising given the situation.

“The fuck are you? Turn around and start walking buddy.”

Zoro scoffed.

“Yeah I’m not gonna’ do that…”

_Maybe those six months of Aikido classes Rayleigh made him do were gonna’ come in handy after all._

The two not holding Chopper pounced; he immediately managed to grab one of them and redirect his attack. The second was a little tougher but he was successful in trapping his arms and using the momentum to pin him down to the floor.

“What the fuck?!”

_“Aikido, what the hell is that?”_

_“It’s a martial art form designed to give you the skills to defend yourself without causing harm to your attackers. There’s an introductory taster class coming up for new students, want to give it a go?”_

_“But I like kendo?”_

_“You can do both.”_

_“Okay, sure.”_

They definitely hadn’t been expecting that.

_Thanks, Rayleigh._

“Now, can you just leave him alone?”

The three of them ran off.

He exhaled.

“You okay, Chopper?”

Zoro heard the light sound of sniffles.

The little guy was crying.

“Hey, you’re okay.” He began softly, walking over and kneeling beside him.

“That was so scary!”

“I know but those fuckers are gone now, you’re good.”

“HEY!”

Zoro furrowed an eyebrow.

_Was that?_

Sanji.

And that was when Zoro realised how bad the scene looked with the bully crouched down beside his friend who was crying his eyes out.

The blonde stormed over.

A kick caught him off-guard and sent him crashing back into the metal lockers with a resounding _‘THUMP’_ knocking the wind out of him. He slumped down to the floor with a groan.

“Sanji!”

Chopper’s eyes were wide before his hands began to whizz around.

‘HELP’ He then pointed to him. ‘ZORO HELP’

Sanji looked to him sternly, as if trying to read whether what Chopper was saying was the truth or not, before turning back.

‘OKAY YOU?’

“I’m fine, Zoro stopped them before they managed to do anything, but it was so scary, Sanji!”

The blonde’s hand came to rest on Chopper’s back before he helped him to his feet and guided him out towards the hallway.

Leaving him alone.

Zoro rubbed the back of his head.

“Owww…”

Knowing his luck he probably had a fucking concussion.

* * *

He found it strange that Vivi didn’t spend much time with the group.

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

She finished writing her sentence before turning to him.

“Sure.”

“Why don’t you sit with them?”

“Oh, I uhh… I feel bad.”

Zoro furrowed an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“Well… you remember right, back in elementary school? I hung out with Sanji and then I asked my Dad if I could move schools.”

“So what?”

“ _So,_ I was the only one who did anything with him back then and I just left him on his own.”

“Because _you_ were being bullied too.” He emphasised.

“It still feels like an excuse.”

“Well it isn’t, it’s just a really stupid reason not to be with them.” Zoro answered sincerely. “You said it yourself that you felt bad for leaving Sanji back then, so go be his friend now.”

Vivi smiled softly.

“You’re a kind person, Zoro.”

He scoffed.

“Sure I am…”

“I mean it!”

“Zoro, Vivi, less talking more writing!” Shanks-sensei spoke up.

“Sorry, Sir!”

* * *

The subjects were a lot different compared to his old school with classes in workshop, food tech, music, and drama which all sounded like pure hell.

Reading with one eye was still proving to be an absolute nightmare and the accompanying migraines proved to be almost debilitating.

It was in workshop that he first got the chance to talk to some other members of Sanji’s group as, due to him being the new kid, the class’s teacher, Tom-sensei (as he’d wished to be known), decided to mix up the previous tables and assign new seats. This didn’t seem to go down too well with the other kids.

“Table four, Zoro, Franky, Usopp, Vivi.”

He had no idea which one was table four so he waited back and only walked over when the others had moved first. The table itself was lower on one side where it decreased a step allowing for the blue-haired kid to wheel up to it.

“I don’t know why I bothered moving.” He chuckled. “Where else was he gonna’ put me?”

The black kid smirked.

“At least we got put together again.”

“Hell yeah!”

The two of them high fived.

“We need to build more battle gear.”

_What the hell are they talking about?_

He turned to Vivi but she didn’t offer anything more, instead just rolling her eyes with a giggle.

Zoro wasn’t expecting them to talk to him, and they didn’t at first, but as the class went on he could see that they seemed desperate to speak up.

“Oh my god, just say something before you burst!” Vivi beat him to it. “And by the way, not even introducing yourselves is just plain rude, do it yourselves or I’ll do it for you.”

They both sighed.

“Fine… I’m Usopp and the cyborg here is Franky.”

The blue-haired kid, Franky, laughed.

“Who you calling a cyborg?”

“Could you go through an airport security gate without setting the alarms off?”

“No.”

“Then I stand by my description.” Usopp teased.

“Wait, so how do you know him?” Franky asked Vivi.

“Oh, we went to the elementary school together.”

“The same one as Sanji?”

“Yeah.”

“Really? Wow, I never knew that you knew Sanji from that far back.”

Usopp finished tightening a screw before he looked up at Zoro.

“So, you getting used to the place yet?”

“Kinda’, it’s still… weird being somewhere new.”

“Why transfer a month or so after the second year starts?”

He shrugged.

“You know, some stuff happened.”

Usopp didn’t push any further.

“How are we getting on over here?” Tom-sensei walked over. “You haven’t gotten very far.”

“Sorry, we’ve been talking to Zoro about starting here.”

“Ahhh, then you are excused.” He looked over. “You ever done workshop before, kid?”

Zoro shook his head.

“No? Wow, what a crying shame. In that case, if you’re struggling with anything then just let me know, but I’m sure these two would probably help you out too.”

Sensei moved on to another table.

“That’s Franky’s Dad.” Usopp explained.

“Really?”

“Yeah, my Mom is the food tech teacher too, this where they met. My brother goes here too, he’s in his last year, you can’t miss him.”

“He has purple hair.” Vivi offered.

“Ahhh.” He nodded.

“Yeah they’re a real family affair here.” Usopp teased.

Zoro felt something hit his back. Furrowing an eyebrow he turned to see a plastic twist tie on the floor, Sanji having been the one to throw it.

‘GET F-R-A-N-K-Y’

“Hey, Sanji wants you.”

“Huh?”

‘STUCK WE’

Franky chuckled before wheeling away from the table and over to Sanji’s table of him, Nami, Robin, and Brook.

“Frankyyyyy, come help us too when you’re done!” Called Luffy.

“Yeah, pleeeeeease!” Added Chopper.

Tom-sensei chuckled.

“Actually Usopp you’re good with this stuff too, we need you!”

“God can you two do anything on your own?" The black kid set down his circuit and heading over to Luffy and Chopper’s table.

Vivi giggled.

“I know what you’re thinking and the answer is yes, they’re always this loud.”

“Great…” He smirked.

* * *

As the bell rang for the end of the day Zoro grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. He was halfway down the hallway when someone called for him.

“Hey, mosshead!”

He furrowed an eyebrow.

It was Sanji.

‘WAIT UP’

“Yeah man, not all of us are that fast.” Franky added as he wheeled out of the classroom. “I’m talking of course about the almost elderly Brook over here.”

“I’m one-year older than you guys, not forty!”

Nami and Robin hung back; unlike the others they still didn’t seem sold on him.

“Hey Zoro.”

Chopper had walked over.

“I uhh… want to say thanks for helping me the other day.”

He shook his head.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I do!”

Sanji smirked.

‘SORRY TOO’

_You **definitely** don’t have to apologise._

“No it’s fine; I know how it probably looked.”

Chopper was still staring at him though.

“Are you sure your eye’s alright, it’s really red and puffy, are you cleaning it properly?”

“I think so.”

“You don’t want to get it infected or it’s gonna’ really hurt.”

“Chopper’s Mom is a doctor.” Vivi offered as context.

“Hey Zoro, where abouts do you live?” Usopp asked.

“Across town.”

“So you walk?”

“Yeah.”

“Awesome, wanna’ walk with us?”

He smiled.

“Sure, thanks.”

* * *

Zoro couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed that much.

Sanji’s friends were hilarious if not very loud.

They had all long since split off to head their own separate ways leaving just him and Sanji.

That’s when it had become a little awkward as the group seemed a little anxious about leaving their friend alone with him considering his past actions.

Sanji had called them all idiots though and cursed them out for treating him like a ‘baby who can’t look after himself’.

The route they’d taken was a little longer but far more scenic as they passed through the park towards the bridge.

The blonde began to rifle through his backpack before pulling out the notebook he’d handed back at the community centre.

‘KEEP WHY?’

Zoro shrugged.

“Thought I might be able to give it back to you one day?”

‘WHY THOUGH?’

He exhaled.

“I don’t know honestly, it’s hardly something you missed; I can’t imagine it brings back great memories.”

Zoro watched as Sanji began to flick through it, his eye widened as he caught sight of the other kids’ less than kind messages, the ones left for him.

_Maybe I should have checked through it and took all those out before handing it back. Maybe he'll let me do it now?_

“Wait, give me that a second.”

The blonde looked confused as he took another drag of his cigarette, dodging his attempt to grab the book.

“Look, I just need to get rid of something.”

Sanji held the book out of reach.

“Dude, the fuck are you doing?”

His last attempt to grab it showed just how bad his depth perception had become since losing his eye as he dived too far and lost his footing. He tried to grab Sanji’s wrist to stop himself from falling but instead only succeeded in throwing them both off-balance, the two teens tipping over the low stone wall and down the five feet or so into the stream below.

The water was thankfully deep enough to give them at least something to land into rather that hitting the riverbed but fuck it still hurt. Spitting out a mouthful of water his eyes shot to the blonde in much the same position next to him.

“Fuck, Sanji, I’m so sorry.”

But the blonde only burst out laughing, removing the ruined cigarette from his mouth as he swished a hand through his drenched hair.

“Hey, you two, get out of the stream!”

* * *

_‘Roronoa Zoro and Sanji Black – Suspended for one week’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support of the last few chapters, reading all your comments has made me smile so much! :)
> 
> follow me on tumblr @finral


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a poster for the fic which you can find both at the top of Chapter 1 and over here on tumblr >>
> 
> https://finral.tumblr.com/post/634986787847241728/i-got-bored-and-made-a-poster-for-my-fic-when
> 
> Chapter 4 also has a new photo at the top of it too featuring 15-year-old Zoro

“I jumped into the river from the Suimonbashi bridge even though I know it’s prohibited and…”

“Zoro!”

He turned to see Rayleigh in the doorway.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think you could run to the store for me?”

“I’m not supposed to leave the house when I’m suspended.”

“I know but it’ll just be quick, right?”

“Okay, fine.”

“That’s my boy.”

* * *

_Ughhh, it’s so hot out._

Exiting the grocery store he tipped his head back with a yawn and nearly bumped into a girl walking by in the process.

“Would you watch where you’re walking?!”

Zoro winced at the volume before he quickly recognised the pink hair.

“Wait, you’re Sanji’s sister right?”

“Yep, the same Sanji you got suspended.”

“I didn’t… okay maybe I did, but I didn’t exactly mean to fall off the bridge.”

_Not that one anyway._

Something seemed off about her.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, the last thing I need is _your_ concern.”

He exhaled.

“Whatever…”

As he went to keep walking he heard a weird noise from behind him.

Reiju looked like she was going to pass out any second.

_Shit!_

“Woah, woah, woah!”

He quickly grabbed her to keep her upright.

“I got you.”

* * *

Sat in the café Zoro pushed a cup of green tea across to her.

“So let me get this straight, your Dad’s a cook but you don’t want him to make you food?”

She took a sip.

“He’s a chef, not a cook.”

“What’s the difference?...”

Reiju directed a glare at him but he ignored it.

“And he’s not my Dad either.”

“Huh?”

She shook her head.

“Nevermind.”

Zoro watched as she swirled the cup around over and over.

“So uhhhh… are you okay?”

“I got into a fight with Sanji, the little brat told me he doesn’t want me ‘interfering’ with his life anymore and that he doesn’t need me.”

She scoffed.

“Actually, why the fuck am I telling you any of this?” Reiju scrubbed a hand through her hair. “Seriously, who the hell do you think you are? I see through your act.”

“What?”

“You doing this to try and make yourself feel better? Must be extra amusing to you because he’s deaf, right? You even went to the trouble of learning sign. Big deal! Do you think that suddenly makes you a hero or something?! I still can’t stand you!”

“I guess Sanji told you all about me, huh?” Zoro spoke up. “Well, you’re right; I am a horrible person. The world would probably be better off if I wasn’t around. But still, I just don’t want to hurt Sanji anymore.”

* * *

“You didn’t have to walk me home like some damn white knight you know?”

“Oh shut up, I was going this way anyway.” He retorted.

Footsteps approached before Sanji’s Father came into view.

Zoro’s eyes widened.

“Crap…”

“Reiju?”

“I wasn’t feeling well and he took care of me, don’t blow a gasket, Zeff, he meant well.” She swung her bag strap over her shoulder. “Later.”

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I uhh, I’ll be going now.”

He turned to walk away.

“Stay away from my kids.”

_I’m sorry for what I did._

* * *

Sanji was waiting when the door clicked open.

_They’ve been arguing again._

“What were you even doing with him in the first place?”

“Exactly what I’ve already told you, I wasn’t feeling well and Zoro bought me something to drink; it’s nothing punishable by death, Zeff.”

Sanji’s interest was piqued.

“You saw Zoro?”

“Yuppp…”

“Wait, where?”

Reiju walked over and ruffled a hand through his hair to purposely annoy him.

“Slow down, bud.”

He took a breath and tried his question again.

'WHERE SEE HIM?'

“In town, he took me to the café when I wasn’t feeling great.”

“I still don’t like it.” Zeff grumbled.

“Yeah well you certainly told him how you felt…”

Sanji scowled.

'WHAT?!'

“Oh don’t get angry with me, eggplant, it’s perfectly reasonable for me not to be pro any of this after what that kid did to you.”

He shook his head.

‘STOP INTERFERING BOTH YOU!’

Sanji stormed off back to his room.

* * *

**One Week Later**

“Ummm, hey…” Came a very nervous voice from behind the door of his locker.

Zoro looked around it to see a girl who looked weirdly familiar even though he was sure he hadn’t met her before.

“Uhhh, hi.”

“I’m Kuina.”

_Ohhh, that’s why she looks familiar she’s Tashigi’s kid._

He smiled.

“Hi, I’m Zoro.”

“Mom said to give you this.”

She handed over a flyer.

“She wasn’t sure if you’d want to go back to your old dojo so maybe you could join my Grandpa’s instead?”

“Your Grandpa owns his own dojo?” Zoro’s face lit up in awe. “That is _so_ cool.”

“Yeah I’ve been training there since I was a kid, we practice with swords now.”

_Woooooooooooooah!_

“Wait, what rank are you?”

“I’m 3rd dan.”

"Oh awesome, me too; you're older than I am though, right? So are you closer to your next rank?"

“Yeah I'm a year away from 4th dan.”

"That's awesome."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Anyway, the address is on the back but just let me know if you need any help finding it.”

“Thanks, I will.”

“I’ll see you around, Zoro.”

“See ya’.”

* * *

Rayleigh was sat at the kitchen table reading with a cup of coffee when he arrived home.

“Did you know Tashigi’s kid is nearly 4th dan?! And her Grandad owns a dojo, and they train with swords!”

“Hello Zoro, have a nice day?” His foster father teased with a smirk.

“Sorry I’m just…”

“A little excited. So they told you about the new dojo then?”

“Can I go, I know it’s a little further out the way but I can walk, I don’t mind?”

“‘Course you can, you don’t need to ask for my permission, kiddo.”

Zoro smiled.

“Thanks, Rayleigh.”

“You don’t need to thank me either; it’s just nice to see you smile for a change.”

* * *

“Hey mosshead!”

Footsteps approached before Sanji caught up to him.

‘NICE OUTFIT’

He motioned towards his navy blue keikogi and hakama.

“Oh fuck you.”

Sanji burst out laughing.

‘OUTFIT WHAT?’

“Kendo.”

“Ahhh.” The blonde nodded as he grabbed the helmet he’d been carrying under his arm and put it on himself.

‘WOAH HEAVY’

“You get used to it.”

“What?”

_Oh right he probably can’t see much._

‘USE’ He signed in front of the grates.

“Oh okay.”

Sanji took it off before handing it back, Zoro noticed his eyes on him.

“You suit your outfit.”

He tried not to blush, that was the last thing he needed right now.

“Thanks.”

The blonde smiled.

_When I planned to see him again I wasn’t banking on him being this cute._

“So…” Sanji began. ‘INVITE?’

“What, to my kendo practice?”

He nodded.

“Uhh, yeah, sure.”

The blonde grinned.

“Cool!”

Sanji lit up a cigarette.

“How does your Dad not kill you for smoking?”

“Honestly, I have no idea.” He shrugged before his eyes lit up. “Oooh!”

The blonde plucked one of the shinai from the case on his back.

“Do you normally have two in kendo?”

“No.”

He furrowed an eyebrow.

“Then why do you have two?”

“I thought it would look cool.”

Sanji swung the shinai adding an accompanying shounen _‘HYAHH!’_ towards Zoro who had to duck backwards slightly to avoid contact. A giggle followed.

“Did I look cool?”

“You nearly took my other eye out.” He smirked.

“Sorry.”

“Maybe kendo isn’t for you; not that you need it, your kicks fucking hurt.”

“Arigato, mosshead-sensei.” Sanji grinned mischievously with a fake bow.

“You nearly left me with a concussion back in the locker room.”

‘SORRY’

Zoro quickly shook his head.

“No, no, no, you obviously didn’t, and you don’t have to apologise; like I said back at school, I knew it looked bad before you even swung for me.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You were just looking out for your friend, it’s not like you don’t have an abundance of reasons to not trust me.”

Sanji quietened at that.

And in turn Zoro felt like shit.

“Uhh, I mean… I’m sorry if me being around keeps drenching crap up for you. I just meant that your friends and family have a point when they say you should be careful.”

Sanji scoffed.

“What, because you’re _dangerous_? Please, you’re a fucking teddy bear…”

_2nd dan and yet still considered to have the threat level of Winnie the fucking Pooh; great…_

“Here’s my opinion on that.” The blonde began. “I think… that people need to let me make my own mind up about the stuff back in elementary school because it happened to me not them, and I’m still _very_ far away from trusting you, or calling you a friend, but I don’t hate you or anything, I didn’t even hate you back then.”

“Wait, really? Why wouldn’t you?”

Sanji shrugged.

“I don’t know, it made me more upset that you all didn’t want to be friends with me than anything you did to me. The hearing aids annoyed me though because I hadn’t been with Zeff for that long. It made me feel like the worst human being alive having to tell him that I’d lost them again when they cost _so_ much money. I tried to say that I didn’t need them and I could do without but he would always call me an idiot and replace the damn things the next day. That’s more of a personal thing than anything though ‘cause I felt like he’d already done far too much for us to begin with so seeing him have to pay so much money for my sake hurt.”

Zoro was stuck on one part in particular.

“You told your Dad you lost your hearing aids?”

“Yeah, I was a clumsy kid back then so it was believable; it worked too but I couldn’t exactly bullshit my way out of why I had a fucking huge cut on my ear so he found out that way.”

“You should have just blamed it all on me from the start.”

“Like I said, ten-year-old me _really_ wanted to be your friend, ratting you out to Zeff was hardly going to make that happen.”

Zoro smiled softly.

“I’m just glad we can talk now at least.”

Sanji scoffed as he took a drag of his cigarette.

“What the fuck are you talking about; don’t get all soppy, dude?”

He smirked.

“Sorry.”

The blonde blew out a cloud of smoke before taking a breath.

“I talk to you because you understand me.”

_Oh right._

“I’ve been to a lot of classes taught by deaf teachers, it’s not hard if you teach yourself to listen.”

“Ehhh, that’s half of what I mean, but yeah.” Sanji swung the shinai again. “When people act like it’s too much effort for them to understand what I’m saying, it gets to me a little; and I know it shouldn’t because I’ve been dealing with this shit for as long as I can remember, but…”

“Brains are stupid?” He supplied.

The blonde smiled with a nod.

“Yeah.”

“You’re not hard to understand, Sanji.”

He still looked a little upset.

“Even some of the Straw Hats are uncomfortable when I talk so I mostly use sign when I’m with them.”

Zoro furrowed an eyebrow.

“The Straw Hats?”

Sanji blushed.

“Ignore I said that.”

He smirked.

“No, now I’m really interested.”

“Fine; it’s what we call ourselves, or did I should say. I joined their elementary school late in the year and I was so fucking scared thinking that no one was gonna’ talk to me again but literally the first day I got there Luffy thought my signs were the coolest shit in the world and dubbed me a member of the Straw Hats immediately.”

Zoro nodded.

Sanji tipped his head back in exasperation.

“What was that look for?”

“What look?!”

“The ‘doom and gloom’ look, are you still worried about whether you caused me irreparable damage as a kid?”

“I’m just glad you made friends, if anyone deserved them it’s you.”

The blonde smirked.

“Okay sure, but what about you?”

“What about me?”

“So you don’t deserve any because you bullied me five years ago?”

“Sanji I would have accepted if you decided to beat the crap out of me back in that community centre, that’s what we’re working with here. I deserve **nothing** from you, not being with your friends, not getting to talk to you like this, and especially not you talking so casually about what I did, you should _hate_ me.”

“And what good what that do?”

“Nothing! But it doesn’t need to have a point, you should just hate me.”

“Why do you want me to hate you so bad, would it make you feel better if I did?”

“Yes! I mean… no…” Zoro scrubbed a hand down his face. “Fuck, I don’t know, dude.”

Sanji looked concerned.

“You didn’t do so great after I left did you?”

_No._

“It was fine.”

“Zoro you’re down a fucking eye since the last time I saw you.”

“It’s fine.”

The blonde scoffed.

“No it isn’t! What fucking psychopath says that?…”

Zoro chuckled.

Things calmed between them after that as they continued on wordlessly.

It was when they were walking through the park that the blonde spoke up once again.

“I heard what Chopper said you know, about your eye.”

_He really isn’t going to just drop this._

“He’s right, the stupid thing’s getting infected and it’s doing that because it’s recent enough where you still don’t fully know how to clean it properly.”

_Oh shit._

“And considering you just moved into our school like a month after the start of term in second year… it’s a pretty strong coincidence; unless it’s not.”

Zoro sighed.

“What do you want me to say, Sanji?”

“Will you ever tell me what happened after I left?”

_A lot of shit that doesn’t matter because I deserved it._

“I don’t know.”

His answer caused the blonde’s eyes to widen a little.

“Shit Zoro… what the fuck did they do to you?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.”

“Bullshit!”

“It’s finished and in the past, you can’t change anything now so what’s the point?”

He saw Sanji’s expression and shook his head.

“Come on dude; please don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?!”

“All sad and shit.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s you!”

“And?”

He exhaled.

“Never mind.”

The blonde finished his cigarette and stubbed it out before signing.

‘IDIOT’

“Thanks, really appreciate it.”

An old dojo came into view through the trees.

“Uhhh, finally.” Sanji exclaimed.

“No one _made_ you come with me.” He teased.

“Oh shut up, mosshead!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter so far because I love the conversation Zoro and Sanji finally got to have. There's so much the two of them have got to work through together and I look forward to writing it.
> 
> Thank you for all the amazing comments, the outpouring of support and love for this fic has been more than I'd imagined which is lovely to see.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @finral


	7. Chapter 7

“Zoro!”

Kuina was waiting for them on the decking out front as they arrived; she waved with a smile before turning to the open doors.

“Hey, Gramps!”

An older man walked out.

As he reached the entrance he bowed.

Sanji, who had been looking around at the scenery, turned back and noticed the action before his eyes widened a little and he quickly bowed himself.

The old man smirked.

“You never mentioned there would be two of them, Kuina.”

“I didn’t know either.”

Zoro quickly tapped the blonde on the shoulder.

Sanji glanced up with an ‘oh’ before standing back to full height.

“My name is Koushirou; it is a pleasure to meet you both.” The old man looked over Sanji. “I’m guessing by your lack of gear that you aren’t participating?”

He shook his head.

“Not a problem, we have plenty of space for you to watch from.”

The blonde gave a smile.

“What’s your name, child?”

“Roronoa Zoro, Sir, it’s an honour to meet you.”

Kuina chuckled.

“You quit your old dojo with Mihawk, did you not?”

He nodded.

“I saw your challenge and its subsequent result.”

_Great…_

“You’re a very capable swordsman, you’ll go far.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Now, if you would come inside I would like to see what level you are currently at so I know best where to start your training. My Granddaughter said you are currently 2nd dan?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Very admirable for a child your age. Come on then.”

* * *

* * *

“See you on Monday!” Kuina called after them with a smile.

“See ya!”

Sanji gave a wave.

When they were out of earshot on their way home the blonde came alive, his hands flying everywhere before he clearly decided ‘fuck it’ and launched into speech.

“That was SO cool! Dude you’re like… insane at kendo.”

Zoro smirked.

“Thanks.”

“I mean it!”

“I know, thank you.”

“Why the hell did you quit your old dojo if you’re that good? Was it ‘cause of what that guy said about your _challenge_ or whatever with that dude?”

“Sorta’. I don’t know… I kind of lost, badly and then I went from being like the guy everyone respected as a swordsman to a laughing stock who got his ass handed to him by Mihawk. They didn’t look at me the same and I hated it.”

“Oh then fuck your old dojo, this one seems way cooler anyway, plus Kuina’s nice.” Sanji grinned, nudging him with his elbow in the side.

Zoro furrowed an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Kuina.”

“What about her?”

“Oh come on dude, seriously?!”

“What?!”

“She _clearly_ likes you.”

_That was news to him._

“Wait, what?!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah, were you really _that_ oblivious?”

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck.

“I was kind of busy.”

“So…”

“ _So…?”_

Sanji rolled his eyes.

“You’re hopeless. Do you like her?”

“Not really.”

“What, why, she’s nice and she’s a swordsman… swordswoman?...”

“Swordsman.” He corrected.

“Whatever, not my point…”

“What so because she likes swords that makes her my ideal girlfriend?”

“Yes!”

Zoro scoffed.

“Okay…”

“So you’re not interested in her, like, at all?”

“You just do not let things go, do you?”

“Nope.”

“Yeah I’m starting to see that.”

Sanji smirked.

“Why aren’t you interested?”

“I’m just not.”

“‘Cause I know she’s like a few years above us but that doesn’t make her that much older and…”

“For god sake I don’t like girls!”

The blonde silenced.

Realising what he’d just blurted Zoro’s eye widened in horror as his face turned beetroot red. He looked down at the ground avoiding eye contact.

“I mean…”

“Wait, you’re gay?”

“No! Of course not!” He answered quickly and defensively.

“Zoro…”

“Just shut up, okay!”

“Sorry…”

He took a breath to calm himself down before scrubbing a hand down his face.

Neither of them said a word for a few minutes before he spoke up.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have shouted at you, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“No it’s my bad; that stuff’s personal and I was trying to get an answer out of you when I should have just let it go. It’s none of my business.”

“Could…” He sighed. “Could you not tell anyone; please?”

_Because the last thing he needed was Rayleigh finding out._

Sanji smiled reassuringly.

“Of course I won’t.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

Everything went pretty smoothly after that.

Zoro was slowly learning everyone’s name including those of the extended group and beyond including Kaya, Usopp’s girlfriend, Franky and Luffy’s older brothers, Iceburg and Sabo, Koala, Sabo’s girlfriend, and a moody guy named Law. Kaya was their age just in a different class, and the rest where in their last year of the school.

He hoped he would be able to remember them all.

Talking to Sanji seemed a lot easier after he’d gotten all that crap off his chest, and even more of the Straw Hats were regularly talking to him now which was nice.

As the school bell rang they headed out.

Sanji was working at the Baratie that night so he was getting a lift ready than walking the usual way.

It was strange how fate never failed to take advantage of every moment it could.

He’d be walking through the park when he realised that someone was following him.

It turned out to be a whole group, he didn't recognise any of them but that didn't seem to be his main problem.

“Hey there...”

His breath caught in his throat.

* * *

Rayleigh was beside himself.

Zoro hadn’t come home last night and he’d left his phone on his bedside table, the little idiot having forgotten to take it.

He’d been out looking but couldn’t find the kid anywhere.

Returning home he placed the phone down on the kitchen table before taking a seat. He buried his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

_Zoro, please tell me you didn’t go through with it this time. Please._

Holding onto his composure by a thread he turned on the phone and navigated to his foster son’s contacts.

_There has to be someone who knows where he is._

‘2 Contacts’

Him and Tashigi.

And if that wasn’t just the saddest sight.

“Damn it…”

* * *

“HELP!” His breathing was harsh and terrified as he screwed his eyes closed. “Help!” His tone began to fall apart as a sob escaped his lips. “P-please…”

* * *

“I can’t believe Sanji has us looking for Zoro…” Nami muttered under her breath.

“What?” Luffy asked.

“Nothing.”

“Hey why don’t you go check the park by the school and I’ll look in the one by the woods?”

She nodded, if not a little reluctantly before heading off.

Luffy continued on until the play park came into view.

“Must resist urge to play on the swing, must resist urge to play on the swing…” He giggled.

And then…

A gasp escaped his lips as he broke into a sprint.

“ZORO!”

* * *

* * *

Zoro didn’t know how long it had been since they’d chained him to the fence but his cracked lips and desert dry throat seemed to suggest it had been at least a few days. His arms hung behind the metal wiring while his body barely reached the ground in front.

He was so hungry.

He barely had the strength to raise his head to see who the approaching footsteps belonged to.

_Wait, footsteps?!_

“ZORO!”

He knew that voice, it was…

“Lu…” His voice broke off as he began to cough and splutter.

The straw hat kid rushed over.

“Oh god, Zoro…”

He watched as Luffy threw his school bag to the ground and practically tipped the whole thing out to grab the bottle of water inside.

“Here.”

The kid cracked the top before holding it up to his mouth and slowly pouring.

It was the best drink he’d ever had in his life.

“Shit, let’s get you down.”

“Ahhhh…” He groaned as pins and needles flared in his arms the second the straw hat kid began to undo all the crap they’d used to keep him in place.

A few minutes later he was free.

Zoro was embarrassed by his lack of strength as Luffy had to immediately take his weight after he was unable to keep himself upright.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to-.”

“No… I’m sorry for disappointing everyone; you don’t need someone around who causes you all this trouble. I’m sorry. I swear, from this day forward, I’ll never lose again.”

Luffy was quiet before he chuckled softly.

Something was pressed against his head, raising his hand to it…

His eye widened.

“You’re a weird one, Zoro.”

A smile came to his face before his body finally allowed itself to relax.

“Woah, Zoro!”

**And everything went black.**

* * *

He ended up spending the night in hospital for dehydration. The IV in his wrist was starting to get annoying but Rayleigh would tap his hand away every time he tried to fiddle with it.

The kid’s straw hat still sat upon his head, Rayleigh seemingly having been told by Luffy to look after it with his life when they’d met in the waiting room after he’d been brought in.

“So, are they your friends?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Do you want them to be?” His foster father asked softly.

Zoro took a breath.

“More than anything.”

* * *

He was back at school the next day despite Rayleigh’s attempts to convince him otherwise. He’d returned the straw hat back to its rightful owner along with his thanks for the thoughtful gesture.

Apparently the whole group had been out searching for him so Zoro knew he needed to thank them too.

Sanji sprinted over the second he saw him.

“Are you okay?! What happened?! Luffy won’t tell me anything and-.”

The blonde’s hundred-mile-an-hour voice was not the easiest but he still heard every word.

“I’m fine, Sanji.” He offered reassuringly.

“What happened?”

“I got lost.” Zoro lied.

Sanji looked like he was having none of it though.

“Like hell, what actually happened?”

“I told you, I wanted to have a look around, got lost and then couldn’t find my way back for a few days. Luffy found me and then they made me go to the hospital, simple as that.”

“Seriously?... The one night I don’t walk with you and you get lost?”

He smirked.

* * *

It had taken _far_ too much effort to reassure Rayleigh that he was okay to go into town. He didn’t exactly blame his foster father for being worried but there was no way he was going to be cooped up in the house forever.

He was on his way home from grabbing groceries when a familiar shade of pink appeared.

“Zoro, back from the dead!” Reiju grinned.

“Don’t look so happy about it.” He teased.

She chuckled before her stomach rumbled.

“Hungry?”

“I’m fine.”

* * *

She wasn’t fine.

Sat on the grass in the park (not that one), he couldn’t help but be concerned at how pale Reiju appeared to be.

“Look, I know it isn’t any of my business, but why won’t you eat your…”

_Don’t say Dad._

“Zeff.” She supplied.

“…Zeff’s cooking?”

Reiju flopped on her back and looked up at the sky.

“It’s a long story.”

He joined her.

“I have time.”

She groaned.

“Ughh, fine… we starved for a while as kids and since then I’ve had a hard time eating.”

He nodded.

“Zeff owns a restaurant and he’s a chef too so he’s always had infinite amounts of food to give us. Sanji and I work shifts there to help out but I can't stand the place, I feel like it’s mocking me.”

“Why?”

“Because he managed to give us food security and I couldn’t.”

“That doesn’t mean you failed, or that you failed Sanji; you clearly sacrificed a lot to make sure he was safe and happy.”

_Was Zeff like their step-dad or something?_

It certainly seemed so. Neither of them had mentioned a Mom and considering Reiju was talking about briefly starving it didn’t give him high hopes of her being alive.

He reached into the shopping bag and pulled something out.

“You don’t like me, right?”

“Not particularly.”

“Great, then here.”

He handed over his store bought onigiri pair.

“What’s this for?”

Zoro took a breath.

“So you struggle to eat because your brain tells you Sanji needs it more?”

She looked a little taken aback by his guess.

“Got it in one.”

“Well then just eat the food of the asshole who bullied your brother; Sanji wouldn’t want it from me and like you said, you don’t like me so why would you care?”

Reiju furrowed eyebrow before shaking her head.

“You’re a fucking try hard, you know that?”

He smirked.

“Thanks…”

She picked up one of the onigiri and took a bite.

“Thank you.” Reiju spoke up sincerely.

“No problem.”

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes until she was finished.

“I don’t actually hate you, you know that right?”

He didn’t.

“I’ve heard a lot about you from Sanji, the kid won’t shut up about you.”

Zoro blushed.

Reiju smiled.

“I think…” She paused as if contemplating whether or not to continue. “I think my brother’s lonely.”

_‘Even some of the Straw Hats are uncomfortable when I talk so I mostly use sign when I’m with them.’_

“Yeah, I sorta’ noticed that too.”

“Will you do me a favour?”

“Sure.”

“Be his friend, he could always use another.”

He took a breath.

“I’ll try.”

“Thanks.”

_If only it were that simple._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of references in this chapter, which ones did you spot? ;)
> 
> this fic is such a joy to write!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @finral


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's an adapted scene from the film for you all; enjoy! :)

He hadn’t been planning to bump into Sanji out in town but fate once again played it’s part.

The blonde looked up from his phone before a smile came to his face.

“Hey!”

He walked over to join him on the bridge.

“Where are you going?”

Before Zoro could answer they were interrupted.

“Hey guys!”

It was Usopp.

He offered a smile before turning back to Sanji.

“To the bakery; I lost a bet with your sister so now I owe her some of that fluffy bread stuff.”

“Wait why did you even bet that?! Zeff and the other chefs make tons every morning, she could eat some of that, I can’t believe she’s making you go buy some!”

He smirked.

“Woah, slow down there a little Sanji.” Usopp commented.

And Zoro could only watch the blonde’s expression change.

“Does my voice sound weird?”

“Well I mean yeah.”

“Usopp!” Zoro scolded.

“Wait what did I do?! That’s why he uses signs right, you know, rather than talking.”

“You should go.” Sanji stated firmly.

Usopp seemed taken aback but nodded regardless.

“Okay, sorry if I upset you.”

And with that he was off.

There was silence for a few seconds.

“Hey, curly brows.”

The blonde shot him a look.

“Your voice is fine; don’t give a crap about what he thinks.”

He was clearly angry and his guess was only confirmed by the fact Sanji immediately grabbed his packet of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one up.

“What bet did you lose?”

Zoro smiled, glad to hear him talk.

“Who could do the most push-ups.” He admitted painfully.

Sanji burst out laughing.

“Oh I bet that hurt to admit.”

_Yes it did..._

He nodded.

“How the fuck did my scrawny ass sister beat you in something like that?”

“I was hospitalised at the start of the week, I think that’s a pretty good excuse.”

The blonde looked at him.

“Is it though?...”

Zoro shook his head.

“I hate myself.” He teased.

Curly brows giggled.

“You lost to Reiju.” Sanji mocked in a sing-song voice.

“Okay I get the point.”

Reaching down beside the bridge the blonde picked up a small bag and held it out to him before taking another drag of his cigarette.

“Here.”

He furrowed an eyebrow.

“What’s this?”

“Present.”

“Why did you get me a present?”

“Oh just open the fucking thing will ya?”

Zoro did.

Inside was a two-stack bento box.

“You made me food?”

“Yup.” Sanji nodded. “I was talking to Reiju and apparently our resident samaritan over here gave her your onigiri; considering your recent dehydration slash malnutrition fiasco I thought I’d make you something that wasn’t ramen or rice, considering those as the only two things I’ve ever seen you eat.”

Zoro was still.

The blonde furrowed an eyebrow.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked. “It’s really not a big deal.”

But he was almost tearful from the gesture.

Zoro turned to Sanji and smiled.

“Thank you.”

The cook smiled too.

“No problem.”

He took another drag.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Can you cook?”

“Not really.”

“So what can you make?”

“Well like you said before, rice and ramen.”

“Is that it? That’s real sad, dude.”

Zoro couldn’t help but feel like he was being mocked.

“Yeah well not all of us-.”

_‘We starved for a while as kids’_

He took a breath to calm down.

The blonde’s expression changed too.

“Were they the only things you had around?” His tone was much softer.

“Sorta’, there was other stuff too but…”

_If you say the words ‘they would have killed me if I touched it’ then he’s going to start pitying you._

“…I wouldn’t have known how to cook any of it anyway though so it didn’t really matter. Rayleigh’s showed me how to make some stuff but I’m still not great.”

“I can teach you how if you want?”

“What, like how to cook?” Zoro furrowed an eyebrow.

“No, how to ride a donkey… of course how to cook!”

He smirked.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Meh, I want to, I think it’ll be fun to be able to boss you around.”

He rolled his eye.

“Sure, whatever.”

“Cool!”

“And I wasn’t malnourished; I just hadn’t eaten for a few days while I was out there.”

“Same thing.”

“It really isn’t.”

The conversation seemed to die down as the cook turned back to looking out at the stream, the cherry blossoms falling overhead. Zoro couldn’t help but smile at how picturesque the place looked. It was nice to be home after so many years away, he’d missed the place.

A small squeak came from Sanji’s lips but considering the blonde didn’t look like he was talking he just guessed it was a mistake.

And then he saw his hand shaking and immediately his concern rose.

Zoro tapped Sanji on the shoulder.

‘OKAY YOU?’

His eyes tracked over the signs but he only sharply turned away after them.

And the shakes got worse.

“I ………… you.”

For the first time he truly couldn’t hear what he’d said.

“You what sorry?” Zoro hated to ask again.

The cook’s eyes widened a little and he only seemed to get worse.

“A-a-I ….ke you.”

He felt worse than crap.

Sanji looked defeated as he turned and walked off.

“Sanji, wait!”

But he didn’t.

* * *

Reiju was nearly knocked off her feet as her little brother tore past her down the corridor to his room. She watched from the doorway as he flung himself on the bed and buried his head under the pillow.

_Sanji?_

Grabbing her phone from her pocket she shot him a text.

_‘Are you okay? What happened?’_

The reply was almost immediate.

_‘I told Zoro I liked him’_

Reiju’s eyes shot wide.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Her phone vibrated once again.

_‘But he didn’t understand me’_

_Ohhhh Zorooooooo._

_‘Can we talk with you not hiding under your pillow? For me? xx’_

Her brother obliged a few seconds later with damp eyes and a broken expression.

She took a seat on the edge of his bed.

“Soooo… when the hell did these feelings start? You were just telling me the other day about how you told him you didn’t even want to be friends yet, a lot seems to have changed pretty quickly.”

“I was lying.”

“Why?”

“Because…”

_I have a strong guess why._

“Is it because of Zeff?”

Sanji didn’t reply.

_Bingo._

“So it doesn’t have anything to do with what he did back then?”

“I don’t care about that stuff, Reiju!”

“Okay okay, chill, I was just asking.”

‘SORRY’

"It's fine." She shook her head. “Is there anything else?...”

He nodded.

“Zoro told me he doesn’t like girls.”

“Well that’s good.”

“But he shut me down pretty hard when I tried to ask him if he was gay.”

“It takes some people longer than others to work out who they are.”

“I know I just… I don’t know.”

Reiju smiled softly.

“He cares about you, Sanji.”

“Just because he feels guilty for what he did.”

“That’s not true at all. Zoro isn’t exactly complicated, what you see is what you get with him and my god is that kid easy to read. I swear, he practically glows when he talks about you, that’s not very het.”

Her little brother laughed.

“So don’t get all down like he rejected you; like you told me, he didn’t understand what you said so all you need to do is ask him again.”

“I know…”

She reached out to ruffle his hair.

“It’s completely normal to be worried, Sanji.”

“I just… don’t want him to leave too, I mean… I can talk to him, just as much as I can with you and Zeff.”

“Hey I’ve told that kid to his face that he’s a fucking try hard, he never fails to commit. He wants to be your friend and I swear, he isn’t going to take no for an answer, especially not after he took you to his special place.”

Sanji smirked.

“His what?”

She chuckled.

“Nah he didn’t call it that, I just made that up, but it’s plain as day that all that kendo stuff means a lot to him. He holds onto it despite whatever's happening around him so the fact that he allowed you in says a lot.

“You think so?”

Reiju nodded with a smile.

“Now come on, I’m not gonna’ let you sulk away in here all night, what do you want to eat?”

“Nothing you’ve cooked.” He teased.

She gasped in fake offence.

“You little brat!”

* * *

“Welcome to the Zoro helpline set up to help dumbfucks named Zoro.” Reiju proclaimed as she answered the call.

“What?”

“Press one for ‘help me Reiju, I’ve been a dumbfuck and I need to make things right’, press two to consent to me punching you in the damn face for being a dumbfuck, or press three for ‘I’m messing your little brother around because I’m a total prick’.”

His eye widened.

“No, no, no, I’m not doing that; I promise on my life I’m not doing that!” He fumbled to reassure. “Is this because I couldn’t understand him earlier? Reiju I need to know if he’s alright, he was shaking real bad when he left, I’m worried about him.”

“Well, like I said, you’re a dumbfuck.”

“Yes I think we’ve established that.”

“I can’t really say anything more than just talk to him at school tomorrow, and try to fucking listen better next time, yeah?”

“Yeah I know…” He sighed. “I am really sorry.”

“I know you are, Zoro, so does Sanji.”

“Thanks, Reiju.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Still, thank you. Oh and thank your brother again for the bentos, they were _really_ good.”

“Goodnight, sword freak.”

He smirked.

“Goodnight, onigiri stealer.”

The elder sister burst into laughter before he hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me a comment with your thoughts (and emotions), honestly I love reading every single one and they truly inspire me to keep writing this fic :)
> 
> thanks and see you on the next chapter
> 
> follow me on tumblr @finral || i'm tagging all the stuff about this fic with 'zosan a silent voice fic' ||


	9. Chapter 9

Sanji was on his way to school when his phone buzzed.

_‘Don’t be too hard on Zoro as much as he was an idiot, just be patient with him.’_

He sighed.

Reiju was right, he knew she was, but fuck… saying it once was hard enough but to be able to build up the courage to say it again, and after everything that happened last time?

And what if he said no?

I mean he couldn’t have told him he wasn’t gay any firmer back at the dojo so maybe he wasn’t.

And why did he have to be the one who was patient when it was that stupid mosshead’s fault in the first place for not understanding him?!

_Because he’d never ask you._

Maybe he shouldn’t have told him he wasn’t ready to be friends yet, Zoro would never make the jump from acquaintances to boyfriends just like that.

He might not even accept him as a friend if he stuck to his own logic of feeling like he didn’t deserve to be.

Why did he have to make everything so difficult?

_Because nothing about their past was easy._

And Zoro refused to let himself forget.

To him everything might as well have happened yesterday, he still remembered what he’d done and the damage he’d caused, every time he made fun of him, every time they stole his hearing aids, every time he went out of his way to be a dick, those were clearly front and centre in Zoro’s mind whenever they hung out together.

He didn’t want to be forgiven, he even said so himself.

So he tortured himself constantly over it because he couldn’t comprehend how he’d ever forgive him after what he did.

It was pretty sad actually.

Plus there was all that stuff he was refusing to talk about, mainly what happened after he left, and the whole story with his eye.

He wasn’t an idiot.

That day on the bridge when they’d fallen in had clearly happened because he was trying to stop him from seeing the notes people had left for the mosshead after he’d transferred. He’d found them that night after reading through the notebook and he couldn’t quite believe some of the stuff they’d wrote.

Most were just casual childish remarks while others were straight up mocking, but some were more worrying.

Threats about finding him after school, threats about what they were going to do to him, threats about if he was to go missing, threats about stealing his stuff, they just went on and on to the point where he’d struggled to even read them it was that painful to witness.

Something awful happened to Zoro and the notebook gave a very clear indication of just what exactly they did to him.

In one of the earlier pages, a few lines below his own handwriting (so just after Zeff found out and transferred him), there was the usual mocking calling him a loser and so on. Underneath that was a line that really caught his attention.

_‘Even Sanji is tougher than you, at least he didn’t cry like a baby because of a little noise!’_

He really wondered about the context but clearly something had happened where the rest of the class had seen Zoro crying.

He couldn’t imagine mosshead crying about anything.

Last night however, after accidentally knocking it on the floor, something had fallen out that almost had him throwing up.

Photos.

The first was of Zoro dressed in his school uniform using his blazer as a blanket as he shivered sleeping underneath a bush outside what looked like a house.

The next was clearly taken on a phone in a hurry. It was clearly Zoro and appeared to be in the changing rooms of the gym block. What caught his attention thought was the sheer amount of dark black and green bruises all over his side and stomach along with finger prints on his neck, and a long scar down the centre of his chest which looked surgical.

And the last was taken from above and showed a very unconscious Zoro lying on the ground of the schoolyard with some upperclassman kid posing with a grin and peace sign beside him.

Underneath the last photo someone had written in marker.

_‘why should your parents get all the fun?’_

The words had truly thrown him for a loop because he’d never even thought about Zoro’s parents. He’d been there the day he had come to the Baratie to pay Zeff the money owed for the hearing aids but there wasn’t a woman with him, only a guy, so was that his Dad?

No it can’t have been because he’d gotten angry when Zeff called him by that.

So a foster parent?

_‘Could… Could you not tell anyone; please?’_

It would also make sense for why Zoro was so afraid of coming out.

From what he had managed to find out from Luffy about whatever the fuck happened when Zoro went missing, he’d met the guy in the waiting room and told him to look after his straw hat. If it was the same guy then he clearly cared about him, or he was playing the role to look good for the social workers, but Zoro didn’t seem as on edge as he used to back at school so maybe he was a foster parent that mosshead actually liked?

_“Can you cook?”_

_“Not really.”_

_“So what can you make?”_

_“Well like you said before, rice and ramen.”_

_“Is that it? That’s real sad, dude.”_

_“Yeah well not all of us-.”_

Sanji winced at his own words, the sentence Zoro had cut off making so much more sense when he invented endings to it.

_Is that why he’d been so tearful about him making food?_

Did he have anyone who cooked for him? Had he ever had anyone who did?

And what had Reiju said about his kendo too?

_‘It’s plain as day that all that kendo stuff means a lot to him. He holds onto it despite whatever's happening around him so the fact that he allowed you in says a lot.’_

That was a weird way to describe a sport.

And then there was Zoro himself.

_‘I would have accepted if you decided to beat the crap out of me back in that community centre, that’s what we’re working with here.’_

Sanji had even thrown clues straight to his face.

‘ _And considering you just moved into our school like a month after the start of term in second year… it’s a pretty strong coincidence; unless it’s not._ ’

So the first messages about him crying, whatever happened back then triggered something in Zoro’s life but they didn’t change his school which meant it was probably linked to the comment they left about his parents, which led back to his eye.

_‘The stupid thing’s getting infected and it’s doing that because it’s recent enough where you still don’t fully know how to clean it properly.’_

Losing an eye to bullies was above and beyond a reason to transfer schools but there was also the fact that Zoro, who had absolutely no sense of direction at school, _did_ have at least some knowledge of the town, enough to walk around on his own and not get lost.

Considering there wasn’t another high school in the prefecture he could have transferred from that meant he came from further away, so the incident was bad enough where his foster parent was okay with moving an entire prefecture away.

But if Zoro knew his way around, did he used to live here at some point, and if so, how young would he have been at the time, and how did he end up over in that other prefecture for them to meet in elementary school?

Sanji hadn’t managed to get much sleep because his brain hadn't shut the fuck up, with new connections clicking in his head through the night leading him closer to understanding the mystery of mosshead.

He wished Zoro would just tell him about all this himself but he knew there was an incredibly strong chance that something like that would never happen. Mosshead didn’t strike him as much of a talker, especially not about that kind of stuff, or to him.

Zoro would probably think all of it was karma that he deserved somehow after the bullying, which sounded obscenely ridiculous to Sanji but probably didn’t in mosshead’s head. To say the guy probably had self-worth issues would be an understatement considering some of the stuff he’d come out with during their conversations together.

Sanji also felt like he was intruding on something he shouldn’t have.

He hadn’t exactly meant to come across all that stuff but even he knew that Zoro would not want him knowing. It wasn’t something he could just bring up in conversation with him and he wouldn’t want to because everything he’d read and seen was **insanely** personal and probably painful too.

But…

He was also glad that he at least knew a little.

Regardless of Zeff’s opinion, or even Reiju’s at the beginning, he did care about Zoro.

There was more at play then he could ever have imagined but he was determined to make sure that nothing like that ever happened to him again.

Hopefully he wouldn’t push him away.

That was always a real possibility.

Zoro would throw himself in harm’s way for someone just because of how much he hated himself. It’s not sacrificing yourself if you don’t see any value in your own life to begin with.

How long had he seen things that way?

How long had he been drowning?

Had anyone ever noticed?

Had anyone ever cared?

Probably not.

_Fuck._

Sanji knew he was probably far too deep in all this and that he desperately needed to let it go before he blurted something out by accident in front of one of the Straw Hats, or worse, Zoro himself, but a part of him couldn’t because he couldn’t help the awful thoughts that came into his head.

_Did Zoro think that he deserved whatever abuse he suffered because he’d bullied him?_

That’s what had kept him up all night.

Because part of him was sure Zoro actually believed that.

_‘He’d never ask you.’_

Even if mosshead did understand what he was asking, would he even say yes? Would this guy, who had all of this truly awful crap going on, who didn’t even believe he was deserving of having friends, allow himself to be happy?

Sanji took a breath.

His phone buzzed.

> _‘ **Pain in the Ass 1:** Anyone wanna’ go to the docks this weekend?’_

_It was Luffy._

> _‘ **Cyborg Franky:** Well you know my answer.’_
> 
> _‘ **Pain in the Ass 2:** Sure, can I ask Kaya?’_
> 
> _‘ **Nami-Swan:** Oooh, I’ll invite Vivi!’_
> 
> _‘ **Book Nerd:** Is there really nothing going on between you two?_
> 
> _‘ **Nami-Swan:** NO! She’s all of our friend.’_
> 
> _‘ **Book Nerd:** Sure…’_
> 
> _‘ **Nami-Swan:** ROBIN!’_
> 
> _‘ **Pain in the Ass 1:** So are we going or what?’_
> 
> _‘ **Nami-Swan:** Fine’_
> 
> _‘ **Book Nerd:** Sounds good’_
> 
> _‘ **Racoon Child:** Yay! We haven’t been in ages!’_
> 
> _‘ **OAP:** I’ll bring my violin!_
> 
> _‘ **Cyborg Franky:** You just gonna’ lurk there, Sanji?’_

He tapped out a response.

> _‘ **You:** Sure.’_
> 
> _‘ **Pain in the Ass 1:** Hey we should add Zoro in here.’_
> 
> _‘ **You:** Yeah we should.’_
> 
> _‘ **Pain in the Ass 2:** Anyone have him on here?’_
> 
> _‘ **Cyborg Franky:** Vivi does I think.’_
> 
> _‘ **Pain in the Ass 1:** Oh I’ll just ask him at school then.’_
> 
> _‘ **Racoon Child:** I’m nearly there.’_
> 
> _‘ **Cyborg Franky:** Same.’_

He closed the app and put his phone away.

Looking up ahead Sanji jumped as someone appeared from behind.

“Jesus!”

It was Zoro.

“Shit, I’m really sorry!”

He burst out laughing before shaking his head.

“It’s fine, that was actually really funny.”

Mosshead smirked.

“Oh!”

Grabbing the phone he’d just put away he opened the app back up and motioned towards it.

“Do I have it?” Zoro interpreted.

He nodded.

“Uhh yeah.”

“Add me.”

Sanji reeled off his username before the notification arrived.

_‘Roronoa Zoro sent you a friend request’_

He hit accept.

“Cool!” He smiled. “Can I add you to our group chat?”

Zoro didn’t seem sold.

“They want you to join, don’t worry.”

“Sure.”

Sanji added him in.

> _‘ **You:** Be nice!’_
> 
> _‘ **Pain in the Ass 1:** ZORO!!!!!!!!!!’_
> 
> _‘ **Cyborg Franky:** Hey dude!’_

“ _‘Curly Brows’_.” Zoro commented.

Sanji furrowed an eyebrow.

“What?”

He looked over at mosshead’s screen.

> _‘ **Curly Brows:** Be nice!’_

“What the fuck?!"

> _‘ **You:** WHO CHANGED MY NAME TO CURLY BROWS?!!’_
> 
> _‘ **Pain in the Ass 2:** AHAHAHAHA’_
> 
> _‘ **Pain in the Ass 2:** Nice job noticing.’_

Sanji turned back to Zoro.

“That nickname is entirely your fault!”

The mosshead chuckled seemingly proud of his achievement.

> _‘ **Pain in the Ass 1:** Zoro! Come to the docks with us this weekend!’_

“What’s at the docks?”

He smiled.

“You’ll see.”

“That sounds ominous.”

“Nah, I think you’ll like it, it’s something cool, don’t worry.”

> _‘ **Roronoa Zoro:** Okay, thanks.’_
> 
> _‘ **Pain in the Ass 2:** You need a nickname.’_

Sanji’s eyes lit up.

Zoro saw this and sighed, throwing his head back, knowing exactly what it was going to be.

‘ _Curly Brows changed Roronoa Zoro’s nickname to Mosshead_ ’

“Thanks…”

“Not a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanji Holmes has been busy.
> 
> As always, leave your thoughts and emotions in the comments. It truly can't be stated how happy each review makes me to read so thank you to everyone who takes the time to write one, it means the world :)
> 
> follow me on tumblr @finral


	10. Chapter 10

What do you do when you find out someone you know was abused?

Sanji was truly ready to tear his hair out.

The fact that there was a ‘was’ in that question made it all the more difficult because there wasn’t anything he needed to act on to help Zoro. If he was right then this new guy was his foster parent which meant he was okay, right?

So the question was actually; what do you do when you know about the abuse but the person who was abused doesn’t know that you know this incredibly personal thing about them?

It was driving him insane.

He didn’t know whether talking to Reiju about it was the right call; she and Zoro spent a lot of time together so maybe sharing all that with her wasn’t the best idea considering the friendship the two of them had seemed to have established.

He couldn’t talk to Zeff about it either, no way.

So maybe it did have to be Reiju?

A tapped foot on the floorboards had him turning.

_Speak of the devil._

Reiju furrowed an eyebrow.

“You okay?”

He took a breath.

“Can I talk to you?”

* * *

After he’d talked her through all of the stuff he’d deduced yesterday Reiju didn’t say a word as she read the notebook. She hadn’t spent too long looking at the photos, her breath catching in her throat as she’d quickly placed them down on the sidetable out of view.

Once finished she scrubbed a hand down her face.

“Who else knows about this?”

“Just me.”

“And Zoro gave you this himself, right?”

“Yeah but I don’t think he knew this stuff was in here or he wouldn’t have.”

Reiju shook her head.

“Fuck…”

She looked up at him.

“You doing okay, Sanji?”

He nodded knowing exactly what she was referring to in her concern.

“I’m fine; I’m more worried about Zoro right now to think about any of that crap.”

“Good, but if that changes let me know.”

“I will.”

Reiju leant back against the wall adjusting the pillow.

“Ohhh Zoro, what are we going to do with you?” She sighed.

“What should I do?” He asked. “Should I do anything?”

“Sanji, you read and saw some stuff you shouldn’t have, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I think it’s only fair on Zoro that you give him all of this back, photos and all. This is…” Reiju paused. “…some really personal stuff that he needs to be in control of. If he was abused by his parents then he probably hasn’t had much control of his life to begin with so the least you can do is give him this.”

Sanji nodded.

“And I know it’s gonna’ mean admitting what you know, but it’s either going to go one of two ways. One, he’ll be angry but eventually he’ll realise that he has someone he actually can open up about everything with and he ends up better off because of it, or two, he’s just going to be angry and he might not be too happy that you know all this. Knowing Zoro though I’m pretty sure it’ll be the first one.”

“Thanks, Reiju.”

* * *

He’d sent Zoro a message and arranged to meet in the park; Sanji could barely light his cigarette his hands were shaking that badly.

Green hair appeared in the distance with a wave.

“Hi.” Mosshead smiled.

“Hi.”

He must have sensed something was off.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Sanji tried to keep his breathing under control as he pulled the notebook from his bag along with the photos and handed them out.

He watched as Zoro’s expression changed in seconds upon sight of the photos.

“Where did you get these?!” His tone was low and warning.

“T-t-they were inside.”

_Fuck sake this wasn’t the time for his speech to not fucking work._

Mosshead flicked through the photos before a gasp escaped his lips at the last two.

The one with the bruises and scar.

And the one with the caption.

_‘why should your parents get all the fun?’_

Zoro gagged before he violently emptied the contents of his stomach into the grass.

“Zoro!”

Sanji rushed closer and wrapped his arm around his friend to keep him upright.

“Get off me!” He tried to shove him away but he stayed firm.

“No!”

Zoro furrowed an eyebrow.

“Sanji just-.”

“If I let go… I don’t think you’d ever want to see me again… and I’m scared.” He admitted, voice shaking. “I’m scared because I saw all this when it’s private, and I’ve hurt you, and I don’t want to lose you as a friend because as hard as you might think otherwise I do care about you and I’ve barely slept worrying over all of this.”

Mosshead had calmed, no longer throwing up.

Sanji stayed clinging onto his arm.

“Why?” His quiet tone asked.

“Because if you’re hurt then I want to help, or at least be there for you.”

“You said you weren’t ready to be friends yet?”

“I lied.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m apparently scared of everything.” Sanji sniffled. “Fuck… this should not be this hard.”

Zoro gently wrapped an arm around him.

“I’m sorry; I’m making this about me when it should be about you.”

Mosshead shook his head.

“I don’t want it to be about me either.”

Sanji smirked.

“Then we have a problem.”

Zoro smiled before looking back at the notebook and photos.

“How long have you known?”

“I read the notes the other kids left you the night you dragged me off the bridge, but I didn’t find the photos till last night.”

“And?...”

“And what?”

Mosshead sighed.

“I was expecting you to have run a mile by now, or at least have a thousand and one questions.”

Sanji quickly shook his head.

“I’ve already pried _way_ too much, the only way I want to know about anything else if is you want to tell me yourself. And if you think I would run away from something like this then you have the wrong idea about me.”

Zoro’s breath shook.

“Did… did you tell anyone?”

“I told Reiju, and I know that even that’s one person too many but-.”

“It’s okay.”

“I know but…” Sanji paused. “Wait…”

“It’s okay, out of anyone she was probably the closest to finding out anyway.”

“So you’re not mad?”

He shook his head.

“Surprisingly no.”

“Were you expecting to be?”

“Kinda’.”

“There is something I need to ask you about though.”

“The caption?”

“Yeah.”

“Well they weren't my parents they were my foster parents, and they're long gone. I'm with Rayleigh now, have been since you transferred, however long ago that was. He's good to me, I like him."

“Good.” Sanji smiled, obscenely relieved to hear that. “So you’re safe?”

“I’m fine; you don’t need to worry about me.”

Zoro took a deep breath before a smile came to his face as he slumped backwards to look up at the sky.

Neither of them said a word for a few minutes before…

“Thank you.”

He furrowed an eyebrow.

“What for?”

“I’ve never had someone I could talk about this with outside of Rayleigh and my social worker.” Mosshead paused. “And for saying we’re friends, although you didn’t do it the way I was expecting you lazy shit.”

Sanji gasped in mock offence.

“Fuck you, mosshead!”

Zoro burst out laughing as he turned on his side to face him.

He rolled his eyes.

“Fine…”

He pointed to Zoro.

“Can you.”

Then to himself.

“And I.”

Before cupping his hands together and bringing them close to his chest.

“Be friends?”

Mosshead smiled and it was so painfully genuine.

“Yes, that would make me very happy.”

Sanji felt a tug at his heart.

Zoro took a breath.

“I’m going to tell you what happened to me because I think it would help if I was able to just get it out, but not today… I…” He shook his head. “I can’t today.”

“No, no, please don’t rush or anything, I’ll be ready to listen whenever, okay? Just let me know and I’ll be there.”

Mosshead looked baffled.

“Why are you so nice to me?”

“We’re friends, right?”

He lit up a cigarette with a smirk.

“Apparently we’re already cheesy enough to say things like that to each other.”

Zoro laughed.

“Seriously though, thank you.”

“I know, mosshead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was blown away by the support for the last chapter, thank you to everyone who left one of those lovely comments!
> 
> Next chapter is probably going to be the docks so we'll finally find out what the Straw Hats are going to be up to :)
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @finral


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter for all you lovely readers! As always thank you for your comments on the previous chapter :)
> 
> follow me on tumblr @finral

The rest of the week passed pretty uneventfully after that with Zoro seeming a little happier than usual which never failed to make Sanji smile.

It was clear that the others were warming up to him too. The awkwardness had gone and even though Nami still didn’t look too sold on him, she was still making an effort to not purposely leave him out at school.

As Saturday arrived he organised to meet up with Zoro at the usual spot knowing full well that even with a knowledge of the area the mosshead would have no chance of finding the docks on his own.

“Oyyy!”

Zoro turned to him before waving.

* * *

“So are you actually going to tell me what’s at the docks?”

“You’ll see soon enough.” Sanji replied as they rounded the corner to the industrial quarter of the prefecture by the waterfront, the docks coming into view in the distance along with a line of ships in the harbour.

“Wow!” Zoro’s eye widened.

“Yeah, you see that huge ship over there?”

He nodded.

“Tom-sensei built it at the dockyard.”

“Woooooooah!”

Unsurprisingly Franky had beat them there, or more likely was already there to begin with. He was currently in the process of checking the anchor of the huge vessel.

“Hey cyborg!”

Iceburg called from further down the dock.

“Yeah?” Franky replied.

“Get your ass over here and test this thing!” Paulie added.

“Oh hey guys!” The purple-haired brother noticed.

“Hiiiiiiiiiiii!”

Sanji and Zoro both jumped.

“LUFFY!” He scorned.

But his friend just chuckled as he ran off down the dock.

Sanji shook his head.

“He’s the only person I know who can still manage to deafen a deaf person.”

Mosshead burst out laughing.

* * *

“So what is it?” Zoro asked as they watched the brothers getting ready to cast off.

“It’s a boat.” Luffy helpfully supplied.

“I know it’s a boat!”

“It’s a sailing boat and a fast one at that, but it’s designed so Franky can operate it from his chair.” Paulie explained. “Watch, you’ll see.”

“Let’s goooo!”

“Woo!”

Franky smiled as he opened up the sail, the wind hitting the material with a _‘WHOOSH’_ before they were off.

Zoro noticed Tom-sensei stood on the deck of the huge ship looking out with an expression of pride.

“Franky’s come a long way since he was a kid, he and Iceburg should be proud of what they’ve accomplished over the years.” Paulie smiled softly.

* * *

They had to wait around a while before the rest of the Straw Hats arrived. Sanji ended up giving him a tour of the dockyard along with Luffy and Usopp who had shown up a few minutes prior.

“You ever been on a ship before, Zoro?”

He shook his head.

“Cool, then you can be my First Mate!” Luffy grinned.

“WHAT?!” Exclaimed Usopp. “That’s not how that works!”

The straw hat kid shrugged.

“So you guys have your own ship?”

“Yeah, Franky built it with Kaya for a competition!”

“HEY!” A voice called in the distance.

They turned to see Vivi and Kaya waving as they ran down the dock.

“You got room for two more?”

Luffy chuckled.

“Of course!”

* * *

Half-an-hour later and they were all losing the will to live.

“How long does it take?” Usopp grumbled.

“Hey guys!”

Zoro turned to see Nami, Robin, Chopper, and Brook making their way over.

“THANK GOD…”

“Let me guess who you were waiting for.” Sanji began.

“It could have been any of-.” The ginger-haired girl began.

“It was Nami.” Everyone else spoke up.

“HEY!”

Luffy rushed to his feet.

“Let’s go already!”

“Right!”

Sanji hung back with him as the followed behind the group of Straw Hats who seemed very eager about whatever was in store.

“You excited?” The blonde asked sarcastically.

Zoro smirked.

“This…”

Luffy pushed open the doors of the dockyard.

“…is the Going Merry.”

The ship was bigger than Zoro imagined and yet still practically just a converted trawler boat. It had what appeared to be a lower cabin below deck and a wide open back, which they would definitely need to considering the number of them.

A rather crude sheep was attached to the front as a masthead. As his eye caught sight of the flag however he couldn’t help the laughter he burst out into.

“Hey, don’t laugh at my flag!” Luffy scorned.

“LUFFY! Why did I bother painting a new one if you’re not going to use it?” Usopp walked over to a crate and pulled out a skull and crossbones flag with a straw hat.

“Ohhhhh…” He grumbled.

* * *

One flag change later and they were ready to sail.

“Brook!” Luffy called.

“Yes, Captain?”

“Play us off?”

“Certainly.”

Zoro had been wondering what was in the case and soon got his answer as Brook began to play a tune on his violin.

Nami and Vivi were at the front of the ship with the ginger-haired girl acting as the navigator and Vivi steering.

Robin and Chopper were at the side of the ship, her arms wrapped around him as he leant back against her, the two of them watching the brothers in the distance. He could hear Chopper excitedly pointing out birds and fish as they passed with Robin’s encyclopaedic knowledge giving him a name for each of them.

Usopp and Kaya were dancing together to the music giggling.

Luffy was on top of the cabin roof, which didn’t seem overly safe, but considering the others weren’t bothered this obviously wasn’t the first time he’d done it.

Which left Sanji at the rear sat on the wooden bench as he puffed away at his cigarette looking out to sea.

Zoro took a seat next to him.

“So… First Mate of the King of the Pirates already, must be an honour.” The blonde teased.

He smirked.

“King of the Pirates?”

Sanji shook his head.

“Honestly, don’t ask.”

Zoro felt something rough as his hand came to rest on the wooden panelling. Furrowing an eyebrow he soon realised that three names had been carved into it, each in their own style.

_‘ACE’ ‘SABO’ ‘LUFFY’_

He obviously knew who Luffy was, and he’d met Sabo briefly, but Ace?

Sanji seemed to notice where his attention had travelled.

“Luffy did that with the two of them when we sailed out on this thing for the first time. Franky and Kaya threatened to throw the three of them overboard for it.”

“Is Ace another one of the Straw Hats?”

He noticed a change in the blonde before he continued.

“Nah Ace wasn’t a Straw Hat, Sabo isn’t either, but they are Luffy’s brothers, which I think you knew… well… for Sabo at least.” Sanji took a drag and blew out a cloud of smoke. “Ace died four years ago pretty suddenly, it took all of us by surprise. One day he was at school completely fine, then apparently he got pretty sick overnight and ran up a fever. It got so high that they rushed him to hospital but his body couldn’t fight it.”

Zoro was stunned.

“Ace was always a little sickly, he had a mountain of shit that went wrong he was born and it all just kept adding up. You wouldn’t think the guy was fighting anything at all when you talked to him though, just imagine all Luffy’s energy on someone slightly older and you have Ace. He was amazing and it’s just weird that he isn’t around anymore.”

He didn’t know what to say.

“That’s why Luffy was so freaked when he found you.”

_Because of that stupid fever he had from being out in the sun for all those days._

“He didn’t mention it.”

Sanji shook his head with a sigh.

“He wouldn’t; Sabo talks about him from time to time but Luffy rarely does, him and Ace were real close, he looked up to him a lot.”

“Fuck.”

“Yup.”

“That’s awful.”

The blonde looked over to Luffy sat on the cabin roof.

“He’s a lot better than he used to be, the poor guy was a wreck when it first happened. He stopped showing up to school and all of our attempts to try and invite him out with us never worked, Luffy just wanted to be alone.”

“So what changed?” He asked softly.

Sanji smirked a little around his cigarette.

“His Grandpa came back from the Marines and basically flung him back at us.”

Zoro smiled.

“The teachers were really good about it and he eventually started opening up more and more through the rest of the year until we saw the old Luffy coming back slowly but surely.”

“He was lucky to have you guys.”

The blonde flicked away his cigarette before a soft smile came to his face.

“He’s nakama, you do that for them.”

* * *

“CROSS THE GOLD AND SILVER SEAS, THE SALTY SPRAY PUTS US AT EASE. DAY AND NIGHT TO OUR DELIGHT THE VOYAGE NEVER ENDS! YO-HOHO-HO, YO-HOHO-HOOOOOO!”

Zoro walked past the singing idiots to find the cook below deck making hot chocolate with a really old looking kettle.

He tapped him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention before the blonde turned. A smile came to his face at recognition.

‘SING NO YOU?’

Sanji pulled a face as he shook his head.

“I’m sure you can remember how bad I was back in choir.”

“And? They aren’t exactly pitch perfect either.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

The reply threw Zoro for a loop despite it being incredibly obvious.

_He probably just assumes everyone can sing better than he can._

“What I meant was you shouldn’t let it stop you.”

Sanji seemed a little on-edge.

“I would just sound bad.”

“So what, I can’t sing either, doesn’t mean I won’t if I feel like it everyone else be damned?”

“I know how the verses go, I’ve just never known how to do the chorus, I’ve never been able to read what they’re singing on that part, their mouths make a weird shape, it’s almost like they’re saying nothing even though I know they’re saying something.”

“It’s…” Zoro began to sign. ‘Y-O H-O H-O H-O’

Sanji furrowed an eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Ooooh, so like a pirate?”

“Exactly.”

“Could…” The blonde began before shaking his head. “Nevermind.”

“Do you want me to sing it so you can read how it goes?”

“You don’t have to, I just-.”

Zoro reached out and gently took hold of Sanji’s hand before placing it against his neck. He then sang the yo-hoho-ho’s they were all still screaming upstairs.

The blonde seemed fascinated before he nodded.

“Wait, so it’s; yo-hoho-ho, yo-hoho-hoooo!”

He beamed.

“Yeah, you got it! Nice, dude!”

Sanji blushed.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

The kettle began to whistle.

‘KETTLE’

“Ohh!”

The blonde quickly turned back and removed it from the heat.

‘THANK YOU’

Suddenly there was an almighty clunk from the bottom of the ship which sent him flying into Sanji. His friend hit the wall as Zoro tried to find his footing.

“Shit, sorry.”

Offering a hand he helped the blonde back to his feet.

“Uh oh.” He heard Usopp voiced from the top deck.

A hiss followed before Sanji’s eyes widened.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me?!” Zoro shook his head as he saw the water pouring in.

“AHHHHHHHH WE’RE SINKING!” Nami, Chopper, and Usopp screamed.

“Will you three chill?!” He shouted up.

“Okay so here’s the problem…” The blonde began as he explained their situation.

* * *

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOUR OF YOU CAN’T SWIM?!” Zoro exclaimed, back on the top deck now. “Why the fuck are you on a boat then?!”

“Because it’s fun!” Luffy chuckled.

He scrubbed a hand down his face.

Sanji, who had been working away bailing below deck, turned to him and signed.

‘EYE’

He spotted what was in his hand.

“Watch your eyes!” He shouted before the blonde released the flare, the red trail soaring up into the sky leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

“Guys… not to alarm anyone but I’m pretty tall and it’s already up to my waist down here.” Brook commented.

“Do we have life jackets?” Zoro asked.

“Yeah.”

_There was a but coming wasn’t there?..._

“…But?”

“I think we forgot to put them on-board.”

The others looked equally as furious.

“YOU WHAT?!”

“And what do you mean _‘we’_?!”

“Luffy they’re supposed to stay on the ship permanently!” Vivi shouted.

“I KNOW THAT!”

“Guys…”

Zoro looked to the water.

“Yeah we’re going down, we’re gonna’ have to jump.”

“But I can’t…” Chopper cried.

A wave hit the side of the ship drenching them.

“Fuck, that is not what we need right now.” He spat out the seawater before turning to Nami. “How far out are we?”

“A couple of miles.”

“Great, no wonder it’s getting choppy.”

“Zoro we can’t jump into that, we’ll drown.” She replied.

“We don’t have much of a choice!” He looked between. “So who can’t swim?”

Four of them put their hands up.

“Okay, Luffy, Robin, Chopper, Brook.”

He then counted who was left.

Six including himself.

Not everyone would have the strength to keep someone afloat though, or bring them up to the surface if they went down.

The waves were against them so keeping themselves alive was going to be enough of a problem without the ones who couldn’t swim.

An incredibly large wave hit the ship sending it tipping harshly to the side.

“Woooooooah!” He heard someone cry out.

His eye widened as one second Sanji was beside him and the next he was gone, an impact spot in the water indicating just what had happened.

“SANJI!”

“Crap!” Zoro cursed.

He was sprinting before he even had time to think.

“ZORO!”

He hit the water hard and fuck was it cold. The sea was dark as he dived down in search of the blonde. It luckily didn’t take long to spot him.

Reaching out his hand he couldn’t be more thankful when it was gripped tight before they made their way back to the surface.

Bursting through the water he gasped for air before propelling Sanji up with him.

“Are you okay?”

The blonde nodded.

“I’m fine.” He coughed.

Confident that was actually safe Zoro looked back to the ship.

“You have to jump!”

“WHAT?! NO!” Chopper panicked.

“You’ll be okay, we’ve got you.” Sanji called up in reassurance through a very battered throat.

“Nami, you take Robin!” Vivi organised.

“Right. Ready?”

The two girls jumped in.

Sanji quickly checked they were okay.

Usopp didn’t look too sold on the idea of leaving Kaya but she seemed fine. He took a breath.

“Okay fine… Luffy get over here!” He wrapped his arm around him. “And hold onto your damn hat, the last thing we need is to have to search for the thing.”

“Let’s go!”

_‘SPLOOSH!’_

They both spluttered as they hit the water.

“AHHHHHH, IT’S COLD!” Usopp screamed.

Luffy chuckled before slipping a little.

“LUFFY!”

Usopp grabbed him before he could fall beneath the water.

The straw hat kid’s expression changed to a serious one before he offered a nod to his friend.

“Thank you.”

Zoro looked back up at the deck.

“Okay Kaya, grab Chopper.”

“Right!” She nodded. “Sorry about this but it’s for your own good.”

“WHAT?!”

She grabbed the kid and threw them both off.

“WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Which just left Vivi and Brook.

But Brook _really_ didn’t look so good.

“Brook, it’s okay…” He heard Vivi attempt to reassure from the deck.

Zoro heard Sanji gasp beside him and soon saw why.

The front end had submerged meaning the rear would begin to rise.

“YOU NEED TO JUMP NOW!”

He turned back to the blonde.

“When this ship goes down it could suck us down with it, you need to get everyone away.”

Sanji’s eyes widened.

“What about you?!”

His voice was getting harder and harder to understand, Zoro guessed it was because of fear and panic.

“Just do it!”

He nodded determinedly before beginning to corral them away.

“BROOK!”

The taller kid threw the strap of his violin case across his body before closing his eyes. He took a deep breath.

“Okay, here goes…”

_‘CRACK!’_

Zoro gasped.

The ship had split straight down the middle.

And then…

Brook made a grab for Vivi but wasn’t fast enough to catch her.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“VIVI!” Both he and Brook screamed as they watched their friend fall down through the tear at the centre of the ship.

Sanji was rushing over.

“GET BROOK, I’LL GET VIVI!” Zoro instructed.

“BROOK JUMP!” He heard the blonde scream before he once again dived below the water.

Unlike the last time the conditions were far from ideal. He thought it had been dark before but now as he dived below the ship had blocked out all the sunlight available leaving him in almost complete darkness. With visibility so low it was becoming increasingly harder to make out anything, or more specifically, find their friend.

_Come on Vivi, please be okay. Please._

He could hear the ship creaking above them as it continued to sink lower and lower.

And then he spotted her.

She was stuck against a section of what had been the cabin below deck.

The water was red beside her.

_No, no, no, no, no!_

Taking her in his arms he refused to acknowledge the almost dead weight as he fought his way back to the surface against the current created by the sinking ship.

_The first fucking time I go on a boat and it friggin’ sinks!_

He could see the sun again, or at least it’s reflection on the surface.

Just a little further.

_Hold on, Vivi, just hold on…_

“GUHHHHHHHHHH!” He practically absorbed the air around him as he broke through.

“VIVI!” Nami screamed.

Sanji looked horrified as he quickly took her from him.

Zoro took the chance to get his breath back.

“FRANKY!” Robin screamed.

He turned to see the two brother’s boat approaching.

“THEY’RE OVER HERE!” They heard Iceburg shout.

“DAD HURRY!” Franky’s voice followed.

“…moss… sshead… ead…”

His eye flickered.

_God he was tired._

“ZORO!”

...

...

...


	12. Chapter 12

“WHAT WE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU REALISE HOW DANGEROUS IT WAS TO GO OUT TO SEA WITHOUT LIFE JACKETS?! AND IN A SHIP THAT’S NOT SEAWORTHY.”

“We didn’t know she was going to break.”

“Did any of you check before you took her out?”

Silence followed.

“One of your friends is in the hospital for a potential head injury and the other is unconscious from exhaustion, this is a very serious matter I hope you all understand that!”

“We’re sorry.”

“Yeah well it’s okay to say that now…” The voice grumbled. “I’ll be back later.”

A door clunked shut.

_What the fuck happened?_

Exhaustion sounded right though; he was conscious enough to hear what was going on but opening his eyes and moving seemed to be off the table which meant he was just stuck lying wherever the fuck they were.

His hand was warm and it took him a few seconds to realise that someone obviously had their own resting over it, the touch reassuring in his current situation.

“Are they sure Zoro doesn’t need to go to the hospital too?” Asked Luffy.

“The paramedics cleared him. Luckily Sanji grabbed him before he went down, and they said he didn’t show signs of drowning so he just needs to rest up, Zoro just pushed himself a little too far today.” Nami followed.

“Yeah because of us…”

_Sanji._

His voice was the closest of those that had spoken so far; much much closer.

_Was he the one holding his hand?_

“Like we told the guy, none of us knew that the Merry was going to sink otherwise we wouldn’t have risked it, especially not considering we could have just asked Tom-sensei and Paulie if they would help fix it.”

“If anything it’s my fault; I would’ve been able to spot that she had problems but I was off on that stupid sail boat.”

“It’s not your fault, Franky.”

“It’s no one’s fault.”

* * *

The policeman came back ten minutes or so later and basically just shouted at them again for being idiots before stating that their parents had been called.

_Rayleigh._

_How many more chances was he going to get before Rayleigh decided he was too much hassle? He kept doing this to him, over and over, to the point where he had no idea why the old man even wanted him around?_

After that from what he could make out there was a steady stream of pick-ups with the first being Nami who was collected by _‘Hachi’_ and _‘Nojiko’_. He had no idea who they were but they were obviously the navigator’s family.

Next it was Luffy with the familiar voice of Sabo making an appearance alongside a sweet sounding female voice identified as _‘Makino’_.

Franky and Robin left with Tom and Iceburg.

And finally Usopp and Kaya, Chopper, and Brook followed.

Which left just them.

Zoro could feel the shakes in the hand over his before the click of a lighter followed.

_He’s smoking because he’s scared._

Now would be a great time to wake up.

_Fucking get up!_

With a groan he forced his eye open a crack feeling like absolute crap and more tired than he ever could have imagined possible.

“Zoro…”

He looked up a little to find Sanji sat beside him looking both terrified and relieved.

His bad eye stung like crazy.

“Son of a bitch!” He cursed.

“The seawater got into it, they flushed it out half-an-hour ago or so but it’s gonna’ sting a while.”

Zoro nodded before gingerly attempting to push himself upright as the muscles in his stomach protested violently against even the smallest movement.

“Woah, woah, woah…” Sanji tried to get him to lie back down but he just continued until he was vaguely upright and leaning back against the wall.

It was ridiculous how out of breath even just doing that had made him.

After a few seconds he spoke up.

“You’re okay, right?”

Sanji nodded.

“Uh yeah, I’m fine. I don’t exactly have anything to worry about, it’s either gonna’ be Reiju or Zeff and neither of them are gonna’ chew me out about going on the Merry.”

_It’s that Zeff is going to chew him out for being with him and nearly getting killed._

“Just blame it on me, say it was my fault.”

The blonde scowled.

“How the hell would it be your fault?!” He growled. “Don’t be stupid; my home life doesn’t have variables and yours might, if anything we blame this all on me…”

“Like hell!”

“Exactly, so you’re not taking the blame either; this wasn’t anyone’s fault so we’ll just leave it that way.”

Sanji was still holding onto his hand.

The door clicked open before Reiju peeped her head round.

The hand retracted quickly.

“What the hell am I going to do with you two?!”

They both looked guilty.

She walked over and pulled her little brother into a smushing hug.

“God, don’t scare me like that! Zeff called me from the restaurant to tell me, what the fuck where you doing going on that death trap?!”

“We didn’t know it was going to sink!” Sanji retorted. “I don’t know how many more times we have to say that?!”

“Are you okay, Zoro?” She asked softly.

He nodded.

“Apparently they couldn’t get through at your house.”

_Oh right Rayleigh has the night shift today, the last thing he needs is to have to worry about this rather than sleeping._

Reiju seemed to notice something in his expression.

“Hey, Sanji and I are going to the Baratie for our shifts if you wanna’ come with, Zeff won’t mind?”

_I’m sure he would… but it would mean not disturbing Rayleigh for a few hours at least._

Zoro nodded.

“Thanks.”

Sanji smirked.

“Ayyyy jiji’s gonna’ have a new chore boy.”

Reiju gave her brother a light shove.

“He already said you’re on service tonight, the new guy called in sick and Patty won’t do it.”

“WHAT?! Why can’t you do it?”

“Because I don’t want to.” She answered matter of factly. “That’s why I volunteered you.”

“REIJU!”

Zoro laughed.

* * *

His stomach churned the entire way to the restaurant which was only made worse by the fact that the Baratie was halfway between their prefecture and his old prefecture; Zoro wasn’t exactly in a hurry to ever go back there after all.

Sanji was quiet on the drive, head resting against the window as he looked out at the scenery and Reiju’s attention was focused on the road so he just sat there and tried not to let his own brain scare the living daylights out of him about how ‘Zeff’ was going to react to the mystery visitor.

The first and last time he’d stepped foot in the Baratie had been when Rayleigh handed over a ridiculously large amount of money to pay for the damage he’d caused to Sanji’s hearing aids, not exactly something he wanted to remember in a hurry.

The restaurant staff hadn’t exactly been too welcoming to him at the time, not that he blamed them, but he could only hope that some of them had moved on during those years.

Knowing his luck they wouldn’t have though.

That was if the owner even let him in full stop.

Especially considering what just happened to them down at the docks.

Would he find some way for it to be his fault?

He sighed.

“Here we are.”

Reiju pulled up outside a familiar looking building.

The owner was sat on the steps out front waiting for them when they arrived.

_Oh boy…_

He heard Sanji grumble quietly before reluctantly throwing the door open and climbing out.

“What did you do this time, brat?”

“We thought we’d recreate Titanic for a group project… what do you think?” The blonde replied sarcastically.

Reiju locked the car before nudging him forwards encouragingly.

Zeff noticed immediately.

“What’s he doing here?”

“Thought you could use the help, you know with us being understaffed today and all?” She offered. “Be nice, the kid jumped in for Sanji after he fell off the boat.”

That seemed to catch his attention.

The blonde scowled.

“I don’t appreciate you talking about me when I can’t see what you’re saying!” He scorned.

“Sorry, eggplant.”

Zeff seemed to exhale deeply before getting to his feet and crossing his arms.

“So you’re my chore boy for the shift, eh?”

Zoro nodded.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Fine… Reiju, eggplant, go show him the kitchens and get him an apron.”

“Okay.” Sanji nodded before turning to him with a smile.

“You two go on ahead; I need to talk to Zeff about something real quick.”

The blonde scoffed, clearly knowing what they were going to talk about, before continuing on anyway.

“Fine, come on mosshead.”

He followed him inside.

* * *

Reiju walked over to Zeff with a guilty smile.

“I can explain.”

“Go on then.”

“He’s a good kid I promise.”

The old man scoffed.

“I’ll believe that when I see it.”

“He’s Sanji’s friend, you have to at least try and be nice to him, okay?”

“I’m not a child, Reiju.” Zeff smirked.

“Oh hush, we both know where Sanji got his stubbornness from and it wasn’t me.” She teased.

The old man smiled.

“He’s not going to wreck my kitchen is he?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

Zeff shook his head.

“Fine…”

“Hey you never know, the kid might surprise you.”

“I’m already surprised enough by how the hell you managed to persuade me to let that heathen into my restaurant to begin with.”

Reiju scoffed with a smirk.

“Because my little brother has you wrapped around his little finger.”

“That is not true!”

“Suuuuuuure it isn’t, jiji.”

Zeff’s hand came to rest on her back as they headed on inside.

“You’re menaces, the pair of ya’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this is going to be fun to write ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Zoro didn’t think it was possible to feel out of his depth just washing dishes and yet here he was.

The evening service had begun half-an-hour ago and already the Baratie was packed with Sanji out taking orders at record pace with the paper slips piling up on the board.

Zeff was shouting out questions to the other chefs as they prepared each of the dishes ready to go out and god the kitchen was loud. He tried to drown some of the noise out but it wasn’t working. It was also _really_ hot.

“Hey kid!”

The owner walked over.

He ceased washing the plate and turned to him.

Zeff looked him up and down.

“Ehh you look smart enough.” He turned to the doorway where the blonde had just made an appearance once again. “Eggplant!”

“Yeah?”

“This one’s joining you on service; make sure he knows what he’s doing.”

“What?!” Zoro’s eye widened.

Sanji burst out laughing.

“Come on then, mosshead, let’s see if you can read _and_ write.”

“Fuck you, curly brows.”

Carne walked over to Zeff.

“Is that really a good idea?”

“I thought it might make Sanji speed the hell up, otherwise we’ll just have a backlog all night.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Zeff sighed.

“Just keep an eye on him, if he tries anything he’s out.”

“Right.”

* * *

“So, you got it?”

Zoro felt more confused than he was before Sanji started talking; he never realised that being a waiter had so much shit that you needed to know.

“If anyone wants wine then just tell me and I’ll serve them ‘cause I doubt you know anything about it, right?”

He shook his head.

“Okay then you should be good to go. Don’t stress yourself out, you should get it really quickly once you start and you can just ask me or Patty if you need help with anything.”

“Right.”

“Service!” Called the voice of Zeff from the hatch window.

Sanji walked over and picked up the ticket.

“Table 4; you wanna’ do this one?”

“Uhh sure.”

There were three plates.

“Okay so just balance the plates like I showed you.”

Zoro carefully took the first plate and positioned it by the crook of his elbow before slowly picking up the other two with his hands.

“There you go, see?!” The blonde smiled encouragingly. “Okay so table four.” He seemed to wrack his brain for a few seconds. “The guy wanted the steak, the lady is the scallops, and the kid is the salmon. You know which is which right?”

“Of course I do!”

_Of course I don’t…_

Taking every step one at a time until he found the rhythm he reached table four.

_‘Serve any women first.’_

_Zoro rose an eyebrow._

_‘It wasn’t something I invented mosshead, that’s just what you do!’_

“Thank you for waiting.”

Zoro carefully placed down the scallops in front of the woman.

“For you Madame.”

Then the steak.

“The steak.”

Before finally the salmon.

“And we can’t forget you either, can we?” He gave a smile.

The little kid beamed with a giggle.

“Thank you!”

“Not a problem; I hope you enjoy your meal.”

Zoro gave a quick bow before leaving them to eat.

Returning to the service hatch Sanji was gleaming.

“That was amazing! I couldn’t hear anything you said but you looked like you were a natural!”

He tried not to blush.

“Thanks, but I probably messed up it somehow.”

“Nah, they look happy, you did good.”

“Service.”

Sanji grabbed the ticket.

“I’ll do this one; you go ask Reiju if she’s sat anyone new? If she has then go ask if they’re ready to order drinks.”

“Right.”

* * *

“You know, for someone who said they hated the place you sure seem at home here.” Zoro teased as he walked over to the podium by the doors where Reiju was counting menus.

“Look at you Mr. Waiter.” She smirked.

“They didn’t have anything spare.”

Reiju chuckled.

“You’re probably the most underdressed person that’s ever set foot in the Baratie and you’re working here, I’m very surprised that Zeff put you front of house.”

“Same here.” He agreed. “So, have you sat anyone new?”

“Yeah, table 12, could you do their drinks order?”

“Sure.”

Zoro took a breath as he allowed the classical music playing softly through the restaurant to calm him. He was nearly at the table when a painfully familiar voice clicked into his consciousness.

“Ewww something stinks, is that the food?”

He quickly walked over.

“Perona?”

The pink-haired monster turned to him.

“Zoro!”

It was then that he noticed the rest of the table.

Kid, Drake, and Bonney.

“What are you doing?” He asked warningly.

Perona scoffed.

“Eating food?”

“Yeah but why here?”

Kid head tilted in challenge.

“Is there a reason we’re not allowed to eat here?”

He tried to stay cool.

“No.”

“Yeah, I thought so.”

Something seemed to catch Kid’s eye, or someone.

“Wait, is that the deaf kid?!”

Perona turned to look too.

“Awwwww it is!”

“Wait… do you work here, with him?” The ringleader began to laugh. “Wow you really commit don’t you, crybaby?”

In truth he was closer to a panic attack then punching one of them, seeing their faces again after so long dredging up far too many memories he’d rather forget.

“No I heard that the school made him pay for all the deaf kid’s hearing aids so he’s probably been working his debt off ever since.” Perona added.

“Don’t call him that!...”

“What, are you getting all defensive of him?” Kid mocked.

“You aren’t welcome here if you’re going to say shit about Sanji.” Zoro warned.

“Oh come on, all the shit that happened in elementary school wasn’t that big of a deal.”

Zoro’s eye widened as he growled.

“Get out…” He kept his tone low to not disturb the other customers.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I said get out.”

Kid scoffed before throwing down his menu and purposely scraping his chair against the floor as he stood up.

“Fine, we didn’t want to eat here anyway, the food looks disgusting.”

Zoro followed behind to escort them out as they headed for the door, when they were outside he took a breath.

“Stay the hell away from Sanji, he doesn’t need you messing him around anymore!”

“Oh but he needs you does he, or did he just forget everything you did back then?”

Perona clicked up her umbrella.

“I hope you throws you away like you deserve.”

And with that, they were off.

Zoro scrubbed a hand down his face.

* * *

He took a minute or so to cool off outside before heading back. With a shaking hand he pushed open the door, Zeff was by the podium next to Reiju when he entered.

“What the hell was that?” The owner hissed quietly.

“I-.”

“Bad reviews ruin restaurants so you damn better hope they don’t submit one. Now get in the back and clean the dishes, you’re fired from service.”

_I wasn’t hired to begin with…_

Zeff stormed off.

He wanted to say something _so_ bad but he held him tongue.

Reiju walked over and placed a hand on his back.

“You okay, Zoro?”

He sighed.

“I’m fine.”

It honestly could have been a lot worse if they’d managed to pull Sanji over; he had to at least be thankful that the blonde escaped having to deal with those idiots.

“Why did you kick them out, did they say something to you?”

He shook his head.

“It’s fine, honestly, I dealt with them and hopefully they won’t come back.”

“You should have got Patty; he would have sorted them out for you.”

Zoro smirked in the hope of changing the subject.

“Stop being a mother-hen, you’ve got customers to seat.”

He pointed towards the doors where a family were walking in.

She shook her head.

“Go wash dishes you menace!”

He grinned cheekily before heading off to the kitchen, he hadn’t made it far before the blonde grabbed him by the wrist and led to the side of the dining hall.

“What happened, why is Zeff annoyed?”

“Oh there was just a rowdy table and I told them they had to leave, it was nothing, honestly.”

Sanji furrowed an eyebrow.

“If they were being dicks then why did Zeff shout at you, they _should_ be kicked out if they’re acting like that?”

“I probably pissed them off somehow, it’s my fault, don’t worry about it.”

But the blonde wasn’t sold.

“No, don’t take blame for stuff you didn’t do.”

“Sanji it’s fine, honestly, I don’t mind just washing dishes. Anyway, have you checked your phone recently to see if there’s any updates on Vivi?”

“I’ll check on my break; I’ll go ask Zeff if you can take yours at the same time.”

Zoro scoffed.

“Good luck with that after what just happened; I don’t think he likes me very much right now.”

“Oh he can get off his high horse and stop being a dick about it; I wish people would stop interfering.” Sanji cast a hand through his hair. “Fuck I need a cigarette…”

He shook his head.

“Addict.”

“Mosshead.”

“Zoro, get in here!”

The blonde pat him on the back.

“Good luck, chore boy.”

“Yeah, thanks…”


	14. Chapter 14

Reiju dropped him home after the shift. Zeff had tried to pay him for the hours he’d done but Zoro had refused.

Arriving back he’d barely made it to the door before it swung open to reveal Rayleigh who pulled him quickly into a hug.

The embrace was desperate, the old man clearly having heard the voicemails left for him by the police.

A hand came to rest on his cheek as he was checked (fussed) over.

“Zoro! Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, Rayleigh, I promise.”

But his foster father still looked worried.

“I’m sorry.”

_You have nothing to ever apologise to me for._

“What for?”

“Not being there for you when you needed me earlier.”

“Rayleigh…”

“I bet all your friends’ parents came and got them, and then I’m too busy sleeping to come get my own kid.”

“Sleeping because you have to work tonight, there’s a pretty big difference.”

“Zoro, where have you been?”

“The Baratie.”

That seemed to catch the old man off-guard.

“What?”

“Reiju, uh, Sanji’s older sister came to get him because they were working at the restaurant that night and I wanted you to get as much sleep as you could so when she asked if I wanted to join them I said yes.”

“That old bastard, he better not have said anything to you!” Rayleigh quietly growled, protectiveness seeping off him in waves.

It made Zoro smile.

“It’s okay, he was alright.”

“Alright?”

“I had to kick some customers out and he thought I’d fucked up and pissed them off somehow, but it’s nothing major. All that happened was I got demoted from waiter to chore boy so it’s fine.” He smirked, hoping the old man would see the humour rather than continue to be annoyed.

His foster father’s hand came to softly land in his hair as he gently stroked a hand through it.

“What happened to your boat, bud?”

He shrugged.

“I have no idea honestly, one second it was fine and we were a little out at sea, and then the next water was gushing in and we just had to jump.”

“Well I don’t want you-.”

“Rayleigh…” He paused the mother-henning. “The boat sank, I’m not exactly going to be getting on it anytime soon so chill.”

The old man smiled before pulling him close once again and holding him against his chest, stroking a hand up and down his back. A kiss was pressed to his crown.

“Thank god you’re okay.” Rayleigh’s tone was soft and painfully quiet and yet so full of fear.

* * *

Narrowly escaping suspension from the Principal thanks to the stupid boat incident was a lucky break for them, but no one celebrated, not even a little.

Everyone was quieter than usual, even Luffy and they all knew why.

Vivi.

Zoro had gotten a text after he’d arrived from the Baratie.

_‘I heard from the police that you saved my daughter. What you did was incredibly brave so thank you.’_

He’d never expected her Dad to contact him but he appreciated it all the same as he sent one back denying the need for thanks because they were friends.

Sanji had been almost silent the past few days and it was starting to worry him.

* * *

Zoro flopped backwards on the bed.

Reiju joined him, adjusting her pillow behind her before exhaling deeply.

“So…” She grabbed her plush and wrapped her arms around it as she stared up at the ceiling. “…are you gonna’ tell me what actually happened with those kids you kicked out?”

“There’s nothing to say.”

“Sure…”

“They were just being assholes so I told them to leave.”

“No offence Zoro but you wouldn’t get mad if anyone called you something so I’m finding it a little hard to believe your answer.”

“Reiju…”

“There’s no getting out of it so spill.”

“Fine; they were from our elementary school, and my uh, my junior high, and high school too.”

The elder sister’s eyes widened.

“As in the ones who used to…”

“Yeah.”

“What the hell?! Who the hell do they think they are waltzing into the Baratie like that when Sanji’s there?!”

“I don’t think they’ll come back.”

“Those fuckwits better not even think about it. Thanks for getting them out before my brother saw them though.”

“It’s fine.”

Reiju sighed.

“Has Sanji said anything to you?”

Zoro shook his head.

“He’s not been himself at school.”

“Damn, he has been here too. I’ll try talking to him tonight to see if I can weasel anything out of him, he usually opens up to me. I have an idea what it might be but I’m not 100% sure.” She turned to him. “Don’t worry; he just gets a little quiet sometimes.”

“I hate it when he’s quiet it’s weird, he’s usually calling me an idiot or berating Usopp for something.”

Reiju chuckled before a soft smile came to her face.

“All you can do when he gets like this is not let him retreat into himself; he wants to talk and will if you talk to him, he just sometimes needs a little push, he’s been that way since he was a kid.”

* * *

Getting home he walked in to find Rayleigh asleep upright on the couch.

_Weird._

The answer machine was flashing with a new message. He pressed play.

_‘Hey Rayleigh, it’s Roger, I’m just checking in to see how they’re doing. We’re all missing you at work; it’s been quiet without you. Call me when you get this and we can just talk. My thoughts are with you.’_

Zoro furrowed an eyebrow.

_Has Rayleigh not been going to work?_

He walked over and gently placed his hand on his foster father’s shoulder.

“Rayleigh? Rayleigh?”

A little groan followed.

“Zoro?”

“Yeah it’s me. Are you okay?”

He watched as the old man gingerly pushed him up before rubbing his eyes.

“I’m fine, just tired, that’s all.”

“You’ve been tired a lot recently, are you okay?”

“Of course I am, you don’t need to worry about me.” Rayleigh attempted.

Zoro took a breath.

“Please don’t lie to me.”

The smile fell away from the old man’s face before his expression became serious.

“Now I just want to say that there’s nothing to worry about, it’s probably not going to be anything.”

He really didn’t like where this was going.

“But I went to the doctor’s last week and they did some tests, I’ll find out the results tomorrow.”

Zoro tried to hold back a gasp before he quickly sat down next to him.

“I’ll go with you.”

“No no no, you’re not going with me.”

“Why not?”

“You have school.”

“So what?!”

“Zoro, this isn’t up for debate, you’re going to school and that’s final, the Principal of that place doesn’t need any more excuses to kick you out.”

He took a breath.

“What did they test for?”

“You know, all sorts of things, they were quite broad.”

“But they must think it’s something?”

“They’re not sure so they didn’t want to make any guesses just in case.”

“Well you need to tell me as soon as you find out, okay?”

“I’ll tell you when you get home, deal?”

Zoro reluctantly nodded.

“Fine.”

* * *

He practically raced home the next day; fear a powerful motivator to run the entire way. Sanji had been worried but he’d tried his best to reassure him.

Rushing inside, Tashigi was in the living room with an exhausted looking Rayleigh.

Neither of them had noticed him.

“Rayleigh…”

“He is my son, I can’t just leave him.”

Zoro’s eye widened.

_‘Son’_

“And you can’t look after him right now, not with the treatment you need, you know that. Does he even know?”

“He thinks I went to the appointment today, I said I would tell him when he got home.”

“And are you going to?”

A silence followed for a few seconds.

“I don’t know.”

“You’ve got to.”

“I can’t.”

“Rayleigh he deserves to know.”

“Tashigi…”

“And you need to accept the treatment they offered you.”

“No.”

“Rayleigh this is serious, you-.”

“I won’t leave Zoro alone, I won’t do it.”

“He won’t be alone; I’ll find somewhere he can stay until…”

“You are not moving him again, he deserves better than that.”

“We have no other choice; you’re sick and wearing yourself out is only going to make things worse. Zoro will understand, don’t leave him in the dark on this.”

Zoro couldn’t stay quiet any longer.

“Rayleigh…”

His foster father looked like a deer in headlights as he slowly walked into the room.

“What’s going on?”

“Zoro…”

“This isn’t just some bug so don’t lie to me!” His lip wobbled. “Please… just tell me.”

Rayleigh took a breath.

“When I told you I was feeling drained and sleeping a lot I wasn’t lying, but I already went to the hospital a week ago. They said I had…”

He couldn’t remember much about what happened next but as he came back to himself he was on the floor with his foster father’s arms wrapped around him. Tashigi was kneeling in front of him with a bowl.

_When the hell had he thrown up?_

Rayleigh gently stroked a hand through his hair as he cood soft reassurance.

“It’s okay, you’re okay, kiddo.”

But all Zoro could do was cry, not even sure what to say. He didn’t want to leave the old man he’d come to love like a father, but there now was the real chance he could actually lose him forever and that terrified him.

He didn’t want to be alone again.

But he couldn’t be selfish, Rayleigh needed treatment.

Tashigi disappeared off before returning a minute or so later with a glass of water and a smile on her face.

“Drink slowly, sweetie.”

He nodded before taking a sip.

“Thank you.”

Zoro weakly pushed himself to his feet before stumbling towards the hallway.

“Zoro…” Rayleigh called after him.

“I… I need some air.”

“Zoro wait!”

But he didn’t stop.

The second he was out the door…

He ran.

* * *

The next half-an-hour was a blur, all he remembered was desperately texting Sanji asking if they could meet at the park. Sat amongst the grass he felt a finger prod him on the shoulder before the blonde came into view next to him.

“Hey!” He smiled before it melted away.

_Do I really look that bad?_

“Zoro?”

He tried to shake his head against the concern but it clearly didn’t achieve much because the blonde only moved closer, his expression becoming ever more worried by the second.

“I’m fine.” He attempted, fooling no one.

“Zoro, there is something really wrong and I need you to tell me so I can help.”

“You don’t need to-.”

“And don’t even say anything about not deserving it, you’re my friend and I care about you.” The blonde sighed. “So please… what’s going on?”

And with that, he broke.

A sob escaped from his lips before he buried his head as he tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

Sanji’s eyes widened.

“Zoro…”

“‘M scared… I’m so scared.”

His friend gently took hold of his hand and squeezed it in reassurance, his tone soft as he asked…

“Okay, what’s got you scared?”

“I don’t want to be alone again.”

“You’re not alone, you’ve got all of us and…”

“Rayleigh’s sick.”

He watched as Sanji’s expression fell.

“Like really sick, they think he’ll need to be hospitalised and I-” Zoro struggled to force the words out. “I can’t…” His voice was barely a whimper as he took a breath. “I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

It hurt him to admit that but in the back of his mind he already had an answer.

He knew exactly what he would do.

But Zoro couldn’t deny that there was a part of him who didn’t want to.

And it was all because of Sanji.

Breathing was becoming difficult.

“Zoro… look at me… you’re okay…”

The blonde’s hands came to rest on his cheeks.

But he was nearly hyperventilating as he felt the panic attack coming on; engulfing everything without any chance of being freed-

Sanji’s lips came to press against his own.

The shock broke him immediately from any thought of panic.

The blonde leant back looking sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry I just…”

_That felt amazing._

“…Reiju always used to do this thing whenever I was having a panic attack where she’d find some way to shock me out of it…”

_Wait… am I gay?_

“I mean not anything scary like a fright just something as a distraction and I panicked. I’m really sor-.”

“Thank you.” He interrupted the blonde’s muttering.

Sanji smiled.

“No problem.”

Zoro took a breath.

_I’m pretty sure liking a guy kissing you makes you gay, dumbass. Now kiss him back!_

“Sanji.”

“Yeah?”

Rushing forward his pulled the blonde close as he returned the gesture, placing his hand on his cheek and closing his eyes.

As they finally pulled away Sanji blushed.

“I thought you weren’t gay?!”

_Yeah same here._

“I don’t really care what I am as long as we can do that.”

The blonde looked confused before breaking out into a chuckle.

“That’s really cute.”

It was his turn to become a bright shade of red.

Sanji got to his feet.

“Come on.”

They headed towards the gates of the park.

“So what do you want to do?”

“Could-.” Zoro stared at the ground. “Could I stay at your place tonight, I… need to clear my head a little before seeing Rayleigh again.”

“Of course you can.”

“Thanks.”

“You can stay for as long as you need.”

Sanji held out his hand.

He smiled before taking it.

“I’ve never told anyone this, but Zeff got real sick once too. He had a tumour and it spread giving him secondary bone cancer in his leg. He was… well he wasn’t good but he told us that he kept fighting and pushing through all the crap it threw at him because he was determined to get back to us. He was more scared of leaving Reiju and I then he was of the cancer and he ended up beating it.” Sanji spoke proudly. “They amputated his leg in the process but the old man hobbles around just fine, most people don’t even notice he’s wearing a prosthetic in the first place, but he’s usually barking orders so you’re more than likely just deciding which is the best kitchen utensil to stab him with.”

Zoro smirked.

“What I’m saying is, Rayleigh is a tough guy and if there’s anyone in this world he’s got to live for it’s you, he loves you to death. He’s going to get through this and so are you; we’re all here for you, me, Reiju, and the Straw Hats.”

Those tears finally made an appearance.

Sanji smiled.

“Come here you big softie.”

The blonde pulled him into a soft, reassuring hug.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!
> 
> As always please leave a comment with your thoughts and emotions about the chapter, I love reading every single one of them, and I'm especially curious about this one ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we'd have a nice calm little chapter after yesterday's :)

Zoro awoke with a groan. Turning over onto his side he was met with a sleeping Sanji beside him.

_Oh yeah, I stayed at his for the night._

His brain was reminded of something else a few seconds later too.

_AND WE KISSED!_

_OKAY, okay, breathe… let’s no panic, I mean, it’s not like you told him you weren’t gay and now probably look like a total idiot and a liar. And what the hell was Zeff going to think if he found out, he would probably carve him up and serve him at the Baratie!_

_Wait, was Sanji even out to Zeff? What if he got him in trouble? And Rayleigh…_

His thoughts paused.

Rayleigh.

It was cruel to have left his foster father alone like that when he was already fighting so much. He shouldn’t have been so selfish and stayed out for the night, he was probably worried sick and wearing himself out of energy he already didn’t have to spare.

He truly was an awful person.

Something caught his eye.

There was a sticky note on the headboard in the blonde’s handwriting.

_‘I used your phone to text Rayleigh saying you were here. He text back saying he was glad I found you and that you should take all the time you need to process everything, so don’t freak out, he’s okay.’_

Zoro smiled.

He couldn’t put into words how grateful he was for Sanji. He’d never done anything in his life to deserve him and yet there he was.

But now they’d kissed, was that going to make things awkward between them?

Sanji did say he did it to shock him out of his panic attack right, so did he mean it or?

A part of his brain was telling him to not be stupid and that of course the blond wasn’t interested.

But then another pointed out that Sanji didn’t push him away when he kissed him back either.

_‘I don’t really care what I am as long as we can do that.’_

He felt like facepalming as the cringe flooded through him.

_Who the fuck says that?!_

And was he even gay?

Did kissing Sanji count? Probably. Liking him back definitely would; if the blonde was even interested that is.

Was he interested?

Did he already think they were dating?

Surely not.

“Hey mosshead?” Came a very sleepy voice as he turned to see Sanji with one eye cracked open still half-asleep. “I can hear your thoughts, just relax okay.”

He reached out a hand across the mattress.

Zoro took it.

Sanji interlaced their fingers with a light squeeze of reassurance.

“Go back to sleep, it’s still early.”

“Okay.”

But the blonde clearly knew he wouldn’t.

“Zoro…”

“Yeah?”

“You get one question and then we both go back to sleep, deal?”

Shit he _was_ onto him.

“Are we dating now?”

Sanji smirked softly with a smile.

“No, we’re not dating; we’re gonna’ take things slow, and then you can ask me out when you feel comfortable.”

“Wait, why do I have to be the one to ask you out?”

The blonde shuffled, burying his head back against the pillow as he pulled the sheets up around him.

“Because I already asked you once.”

_Wait… WHAT?!_

Suddenly he had a million questions but Sanji’s eyes were already closed.

_I guess I could sleep for a few more hours._

The sun was still yet to make itself known through the light yellow curtains as he took a breath. With the blonde’s hand still holding his, Zoro fell back asleep in minutes, worries forgotten just for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww, look at these two <3
> 
> As always leave your thoughts and emotions down below.
> 
> Thanks guys :)


	16. Chapter 16

Zoro was in the bathroom dousing his face with water when he heard the light sound of conversation from downstairs.

“Could you at least think about it?”

“There’s no way they won’t have taken it off me by now so what’s the point?”

“They might not have, you need to call them and find out; but regardless, not having your scholarship anymore wouldn’t mean you couldn’t go.”

“Jiji no.”

“Why?”

“You’re not paying, I would rather not go.”

“Reiju…”

“You’ve done enough for us; you don’t need to do that too.”

He heard a sigh.

“It would be good for you to get back there, staying cooped up here by yourself won’t do you any good, you should be out making friends and having fun, you only get the college experience once.”

“I’m fine, and anyway, I need to-.”

“Sanji will be fine.”

“You haven’t seen him right now, he’s so quiet I don’t know what’s wrong with the kid but he’s scaring me a little.”

“And what am I here for, just for show? I’m more than capable of looking out for him while you’re away; plus you used to come visit on weekends, there’s no reason you couldn’t do that again.”

“I don’t know…”

“Look, I know it’s tough but I honestly think it will do you the world of good. You need to work out what you want to do in the future and the first step is getting your degree. Sanji will still be here when you get back, so will I.”

“Hey mosshead.”

Zoro jumped as he spotted Sanji behind him in the mirror.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya’, everything okay?”

_Oh yeah he wouldn’t be able to hear what they were saying._

He nodded.

“Zeff washed your uniform; it should be on the airer downstairs.”

“Thanks, I’ll go grab it.”

* * *

School was as boring as usual but thankfully lunch came around pretty quick. The blonde and him headed for the locker room down the hall, Sanji glancing over every few seconds as if he wanted to ask a question.

“You okay?”

“How are you doing?”

_How am I doing?_

He’d mostly been trying to avoid even thinking about any of the Rayleigh stuff, it scared him too much to even consider the possibilities of what it all come mean so he just didn’t. And then of course there was this new found level up of friendship between him and Sanji which his brain was also having to contend with. He had no idea how to even approach that so it was also just thrown to the back of his mind in the hope that one day he would know what the fuck he was supposed to do about it.

“Ummm, okay I suppose.”

“You can talk to me, you know that, right?”

“Of course I do, just… everything I could talk to you about is so big that you shouldn’t have to deal with it.” Zoro sighed. “It’s hard to describe what I mean but I just don’t know where I would even begin and part of me doesn’t even want to.”

“I’m not forcing you or anything, but I honestly think you should talk to someone at least.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m kinda’ running out of options on that front…”

Sanji looked horrified by that and Zoro regretted it immediately.

“Sorry… never mind, I don’t know why I’m even bothering you with this.”

“You know, it’s entirely possible to tell someone about your problems without thinking you’re burdening them.”

“You’re different.”

“‘Because you bullied me’, yeah I know I get it, but Zoro, you look like you’re going to implode so just tell me.”

_Sanji just let it go…_

“No.”

“I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Zoro shook his head desperately.

“Please don’t say that…”

“I’m not going to leave you, I promise.”

“You can’t promise so please don’t.”

_Rayleigh made that same promise and he might not be able to keep it either._

“Zoro…”

“I can’t.” He was shocked by the weakness of his own tone.

“Why?” Sanji’s voice softened to match.

“Because it’s an excuse.”

“An excuse for what?”

And then everything seemed to click.

The blonde shook his head.

“Zoro…”

He scrubbed a hand down his face.

“Zoro, look at me.”

But he couldn’t, he just couldn’t.

“It’s **not** an excuse. **_That_** is not an excuse. They were hurting you.”

“Then I turned round and did the same to you, so how does that make me any better than them? They got sent to jail for what they did, so what about me?!”

“Zoro…”

“I’ve fucked up every step of the way and it’s completely my fault. No one made me treat you like crap I just did it because I thought it was fun. I wasn’t crying out for attention because of my home life, I was just taking out my anger and frustration on someone else and my target was you. Rayleigh should never have bothered keeping me; he’s too good of a person to be wasting all his fucking love on a piece of garbage like me. I mean, why am I even still here; what am I even doing? I feel like I’m just existing and making people miserable with my presence.”

He dared a look at the blonde and found a horrified expression.

“Zoro, what do you mean ‘why am I even still here’?” His tone was serious.

He wanted to escape the situation but he couldn’t.

A hand gripped his wrist and he desperately tried not to disassociate right then and there. He needed to keep his breaths calm, it was just Sanji after all, but all he could imagine was Monet in his place.

“Stop…” Zoro forced out in almost a whisper.

“No! What did you mean by ‘why am I even still here’?”

The volume and ferocity to the blonde’s tone only sent him further down the rabbit hole towards that oh so familiar panic attack.

He tried to bury his head but that only pissed Sanji off more it seemed, unsurprisingly he wasn’t a fan of people trying to hide their lips from him to halt the conversation.

_It’s just Sanji… it’s just Sanji… it’s just Sanji…_

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he flinched, screwing his eyes closed.

“Please…”

He was sure he could feel her talons digging into his skin.

“Monet please, I’m sorry…”

And then… there was no touch at all.

Breath shaking he peeked an eye open to find Nami holding back the blonde with Usopp while Luffy looked between the two of them clearly confused by the scene they’d arrived to. He jumped a little as a face appeared in front of him.

“Zoro sweetie, it’s okay.”

Robin.

A sob broke from his lips as he allowed himself to be brought close, his head coming to rest against her neck as he desperately gripped the material of her blazer at her shoulder.

“‘M sorry… ‘m sorry….”

“Being scared a little is nothing to apologise for, neither is a panic attack, regardless of what Sanji’s angry about he shouldn’t have pushed you to this.”

Sneaking a glimpse behind her he saw the others trying to sign to him but the blonde clearly wasn’t in the mood, he looked terrified as he brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head down upon them.

“He wasn’t angry, he was scared.”

Robin furrowed an eyebrow.

“And why is that?”

“Because I said more than I should have.”

He looked back to the blonde, his body language telling him so much.

It was amazing how easily Sanji could block out the world simply by just closing his eyes. That was a terrifying thought.

Finally able to breathe once again he offered a thankful smile to Robin before shakily pushing himself to his feet. He turned to the Straw Hats.

“Could we uh… could I talk to him alone for a second, you don’t have to go far?”

Nami and Usopp looked less than thrilled by the idea but Luffy and Robin quickly corralled them further off down the hallway.

Zoro then took a seat beside the blonde. Reaching out a hand he slid it around his shoulders before resting it there and pulling him close against his side, met with no resistance as he did so. Soon, a pair of wet eyes came to cautiously glance up at him.

‘SORRY’ Shaking hands sighed.

And fuck did that tear at his heart.

“I don’t blame you for that.”

“You should.” The blonde shook his head.

“I was talking about killing myself, how else where you going to react?”

Sanji looked terrified by how casually he’d said that last sentence.

“Two people, huh?”

“What?”

Zoro smiled.

“Two people want me alive.”

He couldn't believe it.

A desperate gasp followed, distraught eyes fixed on his as the blonde flung himself against him and pressed a long kiss to his lips, hand on his cheek. He leant into it like a lifeline, holding Sanji tight never wanting to let go.

A sob broke their kiss before the blonde’s body shook as he rest his head against his chest.

“P-e-eese on’t eeve… pe-eese… p-ee-sse…”

“Sanji…” He uttered despite knowing Sanji couldn’t hear him as he began to gently stroke a hand through his soft hair.

They just sat there for a few minutes, neither of them saying a word.

But they didn’t need to.

Without context Zoro would have presumed the blonde’s light hiccupping sobs to be yet another reason why he was the most awful human alive, but this was different; he wasn’t crying because of him, he was crying because he was so scared he was going to leave.

Those tears were a plea for him to stay alive, just as Rayleigh’s had been in the kitchen that day.

He’d hurt yet another person in his life that he loved but he didn’t feel remorse; no… he felt… alive.

He had a reason to be alive and he’d never had that before.

And the reason was right there in his arms crying his heart out to show him how much he cared.

Zoro reached out his hands and placed them on Sanji’s cheeks, gently lifting his head so that the blonde could see his lips.

“I’m going to live for you, so please be gentle because honestly… I lost my way a long time ago and I’ve never found it since. I know I’m asking a lot but… I need you to show me the way back.”

Sanji stared wordlessly for a few seconds before a beautiful smile appeared on his face, his own hand coming to rest on his cheek.

“Well we already knew about your sense of direction.” He teased.

Zoro smirked.

The blonde’s expression turned serious.

“Of course I will; and I don’t know if anyone’s ever said this to you but it’s clearly something you need to hear. The world wouldn’t just go on without you. You are loved, Zoro, and we’ll get you to a place where you might finally believe that.”

Sanji leant forward.

He ignored the tears streaming down his cheeks and followed his lead, his forehead coming to rest against the blonde’s.

“Please don’t say something like that again, or that what they did was justified because it wasn’t; you’re a fucking human being just like everyone else on this planet and you deserve kindness. I know that getting here hasn’t been easy, which is a fucking understatement and a horrible oversimplification of what you went through, but the fact that you survived all that, the fact that you’re still here, proves to me and everyone else just how much of fighter you are. You’re strong Zoro, and you need to give yourself more credit for making it to this point.”

Sanji pecked him on the lips.

“You don’t have to do this alone, not anymore.”

He smiled.

“Thank you.”

Zoro wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“I think I love you.”

The blonde’s eyebrow raised before he chuckled with a grin.

“I love you too, mosshead.”

And with that, Sanji’s lips came to press against his own once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore this chapter.
> 
> Leave your thoughts and emotions in the comments :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Sorry about the wait.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

“Just relax now; you’ll feel a sharp prick.”

Rayleigh rested back against the chair.

“You got a kid?” The nursed asked, clearly trying to distract him from the slight discomfort with conversation.

He smiled.

“Yeah, I do.”

“How old?”

“Fifteen.”

“Ooh the difficult years, not a kid anymore but not quite an adult.”

“Nah, he’s never really been like that; my boy’s always been a quiet kid, well, since I met him anyway.”

“Fostered?”

“Yeah.”

The nurse smiled.

“Good for you.”

* * *

**Five Years Ago**

Returning home from work the house was silent.

_Surely Zoro was home from school by now?_

He looked at the clock.

‘5:47’

So where the hell was he?

Heading upstairs he knocked on the kid’s door.

“Come in.”

Pushing the door open revealed Zoro lying back against the headboard on his bed.

“Hey kiddo, come and choose what you want for dinner.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Rayleigh didn’t think much of it at the time; after all, it was hardly uncommon for a kid to spend a lot of time in their room; but soon enough the reasoning behind Zoro’s actions began to sink in.

The door to the kid’s room was open just an inch and through the gap he could see Zoro lying on the bed staring at the ceiling doing nothing in particular.

In fact, he’d still yet to see him do anything. Did he not want to watch TV or play outside or-…

_Oh fuck._

He was such an idiot.

Rayleigh gently knocked on the door; watching as Zoro bolted upright as he did so.

“Zoro…”

“Sorry.”

And if that didn’t just break his heart.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, kiddo; actually, you not doing anything is kinda’ why I’m in here.”

The kid looked very confused.

“This house, it’s as much yours as it is mine.”

Zoro smirked, clearly trying to hide it.

“I’m telling the truth.”

That seemed to catch him off-guard.

“If you want something to eat, or to watch TV, do your homework at the table, or play outside, anything really, you can do it.”

Zoro seemed hesitant about the whole thing as if it was a trick and the wrong answer would get him in trouble.

“Why?”

He furrowed an eyebrow.

“Hmm?”

“Why can I do that stuff?”

“Because like I said, it’s your house too.”

“But it’s not, I’m not your kid or anything, I’m just a placement.”

“Doesn’t matter whether you’re here three days or three months, you’re free to do what you want, within reason of course.”

“So… I can watch TV and you won’t get mad?” Zoro asked hesitantly in a way that made him want to find his old foster parents and show them his thoughts on their ‘parenting’.

“Of course you can kiddo.”

* * *

“Mr. Silvers!”

Rayleigh paused.

A tall man with hawk-like eyes approached.

“You are Zoro’s guardian, correct?”

“Uh, yes I am.”

“I must ask, is there a reason the boy hasn’t attended for the past three weeks?”

_That was certainly news to him._

“You do understand that when you signed your son up for the class there is a contractual agreement to attend and pay for at least one term of three months? So far Zoro has only attended the taster class and one lesson, if he fails to show up to another then I will be forced to remove him from the dojo and require payment for the full term.”

“I’m sorry about that; I’ll talk to him about it tonight.”

“I hope that you will.” The man scowled. “I mean I already had to reprimand the boy in the first class too, he is not making a great first impression I will tell you that.”

Rayleigh furrowed an eyebrow.

“A reprimand, what happened?”

“It is expected for students to have their own kit ready for the first lesson after the taster session enrolment. Not having their own shinai at this level is expected as most won’t purchase one until a higher grade when they’ve fully committed to the form, but there are no excuses for not wearing a keikogi and hakama.”

_So that’s why he didn’t go… dammit Zoro._

“Again I apologise, I’m sure he still wants to do the lessons.”

“I hope so.”

That intrigued him a little.

“Was he okay in the taster session?”

“Very, I have hopes for him, if he knuckles down of course; there’s no chance of progression in this form if the person lacks dedication and focus, Zoro is rough around the edges and easily brought to rage, it doesn’t bode well for his patience to learn but with time I think he could grow. It’s a shame; he seemed like he was having fun, I’m not sure what changed.”

Rayleigh smiled.

“Thanks for letting me know.”

“Goodbye now.” The man offered a short bow before walking off.

* * *

Arriving back at the house he dropped the shopping bags down on the kitchen table before heading to the bottom of the stairs.

“Zoro, you up there?”

“Yeah.”

“Come down here a second, I wanna’ talk to you about something. Don’t worry, it’s nothing scary or important and you’re not in trouble.”

He felt like he needed to add that last bit just so the kid wouldn’t needlessly worry himself to death over it.

It didn’t take long before Zoro to appear, the boy taking a seat on the middle of the staircase.

Rayleigh exhaled.

“Zoro, why didn’t you tell me about the kit you needed for your kendo classes, or that you weren’t going?”

He watched as the kid’s eyes widened a little before he quickly masked it.

“It’s stupid so I don’t want to go.”

“Is it really stupid, or do you just not want me to have to pay for your things? The guy who runs the dojo came to talk to me today and he reckoned you were having fun, and that you showed promise.”

Zoro looked horrified.

“I-I’m not stealing!”

He sprinted upstairs.

Rayleigh sighed.

“Zoro, I wasn’t…”

The boy returned a few seconds later, nearly tripping and falling head first down the staircase in his haste. Suddenly a small pile of yen notes were thrust into his hands.

“That’s all the money you gave me for the lessons; I wasn’t stealing. I wasn’t going to take it I just kept it to give back to you but I haven’t had the chance to and I know I should have and I didn’t but I promise I wasn’t stealing, I’m sorry.”

“Woah, hey, hey, hey.” He cood softly, reaching out a hand.

Zoro let out a whimper and flinched away which made him feel like a monster.

“Zoro… you’re not in trouble.”

But the kid was too far gone, pressed against the railing in a defensive pose with his head almost buried in his arms.

Rayleigh placed the notes down on the step beside him.

“I wasn’t upset about the money, and if you actually don’t want to go then I won’t force you, that was never the point of trying out kendo in the first place.” He took a breath. “I just don’t want you to feel like you can’t do things just because of your placement. You’re not obligated to save me money, if I can’t afford something then I’ll tell you, or we’ll figure something out, but if you need a keikogi and hakama for your kendo lessons then you should have just told me and I would have bought you them.”

“Please stop.”

“What was that?” He asked softly.

“Just stop. Stop being so nice to me I don’t… I don’t deserve it.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is!” Zoro growled. “I’m not worth it and you don’t need to pretend to like me, I’ve already caused you so much trouble and I only just got here. Just send me back already, I don’t wan’t…”

Rayleigh exhaled.

“You don’t what?”

“If I’m going to have to leave, then I don’t want to get close to you. I don’t want to go to clubs, and make friends, and have all this stuff because the second I go back I lose all of it. I’ll get put with some family and they’ll ruin it as punishment for something I’ve done because I always screw up somehow. And you make everything so confusing because you haven’t set any rules so I don’t know what you want from me, I don’t know what you expect me to do. You don’t make me clean, you don’t make me cook, you say I’m allowed to do what I want but I don’t know if that’s a trap or not and I hate it, it’s all so confusing.” Zoro’s hands scratched at his face. “I’m scared and I’m tired of having to be on my guard the whole time and I don’t want to do this anymore.”

Seeing the young boy break down brought tears to his own eyes.

“Hey…”

Very very slowly he gently took Zoro’s hands and moved them away from his face so that he couldn’t hurt himself any further.

“You’re okay.”

Another whimper followed.

“Here’s what we’re gonna’ do okay? We’re going to put some cream on those scratches and while we’re doing that, we’ll have a talk in your room, okay?”

No reply.

“Why don’t you head onto your bed and I’ll get the first aid kit?”

Zoro lifelessly pushed himself up and headed off up the stairs.

* * *

Finally managing to find the kit he knocked on the kid’s door.

The young boy was sat still on the bed still hiccupping from light sobs.

“‘M sorry.”

“You did nothing wrong, Zoro.”

He took a seat on the bed and opened the kit to find the cream.

“Now this might sting a little but it’ll be for the best.”

“Okay.”

“Good boy.”

He carefully began to apply the cream.

“So… first of all, I’m not going to get rid of you.”

Zoro looked very surprised at that.

“I was actually talking to Tashigi yesterday and we discussed plans for you to stay here permanently; it was going to be a surprise but I guess there’s no better time than the present.”

The kid’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“You’re an amazing kid, Zoro, and you really don’t give yourself enough credit. I’m sorry if I haven’t communicated with you well enough about rules and stuff like that, and that truly is my fault, I guess I just presumed you already knew. Truth is, there aren’t really any, I just want you to be safe and happy here, like I said back when you first came here, this house is as much yours as it is mine, and you’re free to do what you want. I don’t have any expectations for you to do any of that other stuff you mentioned because you’re still just a kid, it’s my job as your guardian to look after you, it’s your job to have fun and I know that by the sounds of it kendo is perfect for you.”

He noticed the kid smile a little.

“I liked it.”

Rayleigh smiled too.

“Good.”

He finished applying the cream.

“There, not even noticeable.”

For good measure he popped a dot onto Zoro’s nose.

“Hey!” He chuckled.

It was nice to hear him laugh.

“So, how about we head into town and grab you the kit you need for your lessons?”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“You’re right, I don’t, but I want to and that’s my choice.” Rayleigh slowly raised a hand before ruffling Zoro’s hair.

“Are you sure?” The kid asked so sincerely.

“Of course I am.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, Zoro.”

* * *

**2 Years Later**

“1st Kyu Examination.”

Rayleigh had arrived far too early but he didn’t mind.

Zoro had left the house hours ago to get some last minute practice in before the big exam. He’d wished the kid luck as he’d rushed out the door and had been left speechless by the ‘I’ll try and make you proud’ the boy purposely tried to hide under breath just before it clicked shut.

He also did cry in the kitchen for five minutes afterwards; no definitely not.

But here he was.

Sat in the stands he could only smile as the kids walked out in the main hall of the dojo.

Each of their names were called one by one until…

“Roronoa Zoro.”

“Good luck kid.” He spoke quietly.

He’d never seen him look so focused but boy did he look a natural. Even Mihawk seemed impressed which only aided in bloating the pride he was feeling.

And just like that it was over.

Zoro bowed.

“Roronoa Zoro… passed.”

He could hear the kid’s gasp from across the hall.

“You have now achieved the rank of 1st kyu, congratulations.”

The young boy bowed once again.

“Thank you, Master.”

“You may go.”

Zoro nodded before heading to the side of the hall in excitement.

“Zoro!” He called, hoping it wouldn’t disrupt anything.

The kid paused before turning to him, a look of disbelief appearing in his expression before a smile followed as he raced over.

“I’m so proud of you; well done, you were amazing!”

Zoro almost blushed from the praise.

“I was okay… I was a little sloppy on some of the moves though.”

“Oh don’t be so hard on yourself, you got 1st kyu, let yourself celebrate that for now, you can work on all the other stuff later.”

“Okay.”

“Good, so, what do you want for dinner to celebrate?”

The boy’s eyes lit up.

“Really?!”

“Of course.”

“Thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't these two just the sweetest? :) I thought we'd have a nice flashback (well, at least the end part is) of Zoro and Rayleigh before all the shit happened where Zoro really started having problems at school and he lost an eye. I wanted to write some nice fluff and I hope I delivered.
> 
> As always leave your thoughts and feelings in the comments below, they truly do keep me writing
> 
> And I hope to see you on the next chapter


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's officially Christmas here so I thought I'd give you all a present of a little chapter to celebrate!
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays everyone!

"No.... no, no, no, no, no... please... PLEASE!"

Startling awake he felt the vibration of his door being thrown open before the bed dipped and arms engulfed him.

Cradled by Reiju as he shook, her expression was that of deep concern for him.

Had he screamed?

Jiji was in the doorway looking equally worried.

He couldn't hear what his sister was saying so he just closed his eyes and begged for the thoughts and memories to dissappear. He knew they wouldn't, but he could hope.

* * *

Walking downstairs he quickly caught the sound of light snoring and soon spotted Rayleigh asleep on the couch.

The old man had returned after his treatment yesterday completely worn out even though he tried his best not to show it.

He hadn't failed to make the connection as to why he was on the couch rather than his bed upstairs; clearly Rayleigh hadn't had the strength to get himself there and obviously didn't want to bother him for the help.

Or he didn't want to admit the weakness out of his own pride.

Zoro completely understood.

The old man had always been firm on the 'I'm parent so it's my job to look after you not the other way around' viewpoint so it wasn't surprising that he would see asking for help from his as a burden.

"Come on, old man."

Thankful for the muscles he'd built up with years of training and kendo practice he managed to dip under Rayleigh’s shoulder and bring him to his feet with relative ease before heading upstairs.

Finding a notebook he scribbled a quick note telling him to not be stupid next time and get some rest before rushing back down to head out.

Glancing at the clock on the wall he was pretty sure he was going to be late.

None of that really mattered to him though because the old man was more important.

* * *

Thanks to his nightmare he felt like death as he walked inside the school building. He was so tired.

With a yawn he auto-pilot to the classroom before slumping down against the desk as he rested his head on his arms.

Glancing at the clock revealed he was early.

_At least I can get some sleep for a while._

There were already a few other kids in the classroom, not that it really affected him. Taking out his hearing aids he shoved them into the pocket of his blazer.

_Being deaf had it's perks._

He closed his eyes and before long, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Finally reaching homeroom, Zoro rushed inside and dumped his bag down by his desk, well and truly out of breath.

Vivi smirked.

"Busy morning?"

"I had something I needed to sort out before I came, I'm on time though so it's fine."

She looked at the clock.

"Just."

He looked around.

"Where's Sanji?"

Nami, turned in her seat before pointing towards the blonde who appeared to be fast asleep.

* * *

A soft touch.

Someone was gently running their hand through his hair.

Cracking open an eye he glanced up to see the mosshead.

Sanji smiled.

'MORNING' He began sleepily before rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand with a yawn. 'TIME WHAT?'

'NINE'

"Oh joy..."

Zoro noticed something after his pronunciation.

'HEARING AIDS WHERE?'

"Oh yeah."

He reached a hand into his pocket and pulled them out.

"Thought you'd lost them."

"Nah." Sanji popped them in. "Just wanted some peace and quiet for a while."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

"Alright everyone, take your seats." Shanks-sensei called as he entered.

* * *

By time lunch arrived Sanji was dying for a cigarette. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his pack and lit one up. Taking a long drag he blew out the smoke before sighing.

"Have you ever heard of Vinsmoke Judge?"

Zoro, caught off-guard by the beginnings of a conversation, turned to him.

"Yeah, he's like the fourth richest guy in the world or something ridiculous like that, he owns a genetics thing right?"

"Yeah, manufacturing babies is apparently incredibly profitable."

"It's disgusting." Zoro scowled. "Wanting to choose your kid's gender or fucking hair colour that badly, if you want to be a parent then that crap shouldn't matter, you should just be happy to have a kid at all."

"Yeah well he doesn't feel that way."

The mosshead furrowed an eyebrow.

"My name before Zeff adopted me, was Vinsmoke Sanji."

Zoro's eye widened.

"Wait... what?"

"Judge decided he wanted kids and so he forced my Mom to use genetics. His idea of the perfect kids were geniuses who would grow his company even further. I was the third of quadruplets, and of course they already had Reiju. His perfect plan nearly worked too, if not for me."

Sanji slumped further back against the wall.

"I was born deaf and so immediately off the bat Judge considered me a failure and nothing more than a rare mistake in his precious genetics empire. That coupled with the fact that I wasn't on the same level as my brothers in terms of IQ scores either meant that he just decided to go out of his way to pretend I didn't exist. He..."

Sanji paused and took a breath.

"Nevermind, it's not important what he did, but basically Mom wanted Reiju and I out of there. She snook us away one night and I thought it was like a damn fairytale I was so happy, but I should've known it was too good to be true. We didn't know at the time but Mom was already sick when we left and she only got worse after that. She died a few weeks later and suddenly, despite being so young herself, Reiju had to step us as a parent to me. We didn't have anywhere to live, we had no food, we couldn't defend ourselves, and we always had that fear of Judge or our brothers showing up. Even after we moved in with Zeff I still had nightmares for years afterwards."

"Sanji..."

"And now I had one again last night." He took another drag. "Fuck me..."

"There's nothing wrong with that, I still have them too."

"Really?"

Zoro nodded before reaching out and taking the blonde’s shaking hand. He gave it a soft squeeze of reassurance.

Sanji smiled, spurred on.

"Anyway, to end my story; the daughter and third son of the fourth richest man in the world nearly died homeless on the streets from starvation; so yeah... eat the rich."

"Fuck him."

"My thoughts exactly." The blonde smirked before taking one last drag and stubbing out his cigarette.

"I'm uhh, I'm sorry that happened to you."

There were footsteps behind them before...

"Sanji, what have I told you about smoking at school?!" Lectured Izo-sensei.

"Sorry, Sir."

As they were once again left alone, Zoro took the opportunity to shuffle closer to the blonde, their shoulders touching.

Sanji smiled.

"Is everything okay at your place? Rayleigh’s started his treatment now, right?"

"Yeah he has." He took a breath. "I'm just... scared. He's only had one and he's already weaker, Tashigi wants me to stay with someone else while he goes through this but, what happens to him? He needs me there."

"You can stay at my place whenever you want, there'll be a spare bed open soon once Rei goes back to college, not that you'll need it."

Sanji smirked.

Zoro smiled, leaning closer.

"Was that you being suggestive?" He teased.

"Not at all." The blonde winked.

"Well anyway, thank you." Zoro pecked Sanji on the lips. "I appreciate it."

"You don't have to thank me for that, mosshead."

"Yes I do."

The blonde’s arm came to wrap around his shoulder before he was pulled into his side.

"You and Rayleigh, you're gonna' be just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SWEET!
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely comments on the last chapter, I read each and every one of them with the biggest smile.
> 
> It's nice to see how much you all care for Rayleigh, I'm glad I'm not the only fan of his out there.
> 
> As always leave your thoughts and feelings in a comment, I appreciate every single one :)
> 
> Thanks and see you on the next chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me so long to write but I didn't want to post until I was 100% happy with it. Hope you enjoy :)

**One Month Later**

It was weird Rayleigh still being around in the mornings before school, and even though Zoro knew the reason behind it, it was nice nonetheless.

Sat working his way through a pair of store-bought onigiri he couldn’t help but laugh as the old man teased him about his hair and how spiky it had become since moving to their new place.

“So, are you enjoying the new school?”

He nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Who’s your homeroom teacher?”

“Shanks-sensei.”

That seemed to catch Rayleigh’s attention.

“Wait, red-haired kid?”

Zoro furrowed an eyebrow but nodded.

“Yeah, how’d you know that?”

He took another bite of his onigiri.

“Wow, now there’s a name I haven’t heard in a while.” Rayleigh chuckled. “Shanks used to be an apprentice of ours, him and that Buggy kid.”

“Shanks-sensei used to work with you guys?”

“I’m sure it wasn’t entirely legal to bring two nine-year-old’s on a fishing boat but they had fun. I swear half my job was just to stop those two brats from arguing 24/7, Roger used to just laugh it off.”

“You used to be a fisherman?”

“Yeah, back then Roger owned this huge boat that we’d sail out to sea on, and the amount we’d catch would just be insane; but one by one more companies started up in competition and we just couldn’t stay afloat, so to speak. In the end, a corporation bought us out just to shut us down; we thought then and there that it was all over but Roger being Roger; he had a plan, because that idiot always had a plan. ‘Someone in this town will jump at the chance to take on a hardworking crew like yourselves, now we just have to find them’. And that’s how we ended up at the docks building ships.”

“Oh, so do you know Tom & Sons?”

Rayleigh furrowed an eyebrow.

“Do you?”

“Yeah, Franky is one of my friends.”

He smiled.

“Wow, small world.”

* * *

“SHANKS!” Luffy’s sing-song voice called as he entered the classroom.

Zoro knew he probably looked horrified at the lack of honorific.

“Luffy’s known him since he was a baby; think of him like an Uncle, and then feel sorry for Shanks-sensei.” Usopp explained.

Zoro smirked.

“Yes, Luffy?”

“Do you know Mr. Roronoa?”

“Silvers Rayliegh.” He corrected.

Shanks-sensei’s eyes widened a little before he broke out in a chuckle.

“Well that is a name I haven’t heard in years, is he still working with Roger?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow, it really takes me back. God I was such a pain back then, I’ll need to tell Buggy that the old man was asking after us.”

“Why are you friends with that loser?” Luffy groaned.

“Be nice.” Shanks-sensei scoffed, reaching out to shove the straw hat down on his face.

“Hey!”

"Where's your cool prosthetic?" Franky asked.

"It broke a few days ago so I've been going without it, I can manage just fine here so it's not too much of a hassle."

Luffy seemed to clam up a little at the mention of his arm.

Shanks-sensei noticed this and pinched him on the cheek, pulling softly.

"Hey, dumb-dumb fruit, what have I told you a million times?"

His friend nodded but didn't say anything more.

"Anyway, give Rayleigh my best, it would be nice to see him again sometime, I'm sure Buggy would wanna' come along too, although he'd definitely moan about it."

"I will."

* * *

Finding his way to his desk he scrubbed a hand down his face.

He wasn't getting much sleep lately due to constantly being on edge about Rayleigh. He knew it was probably overkill but his brain couldn't let him relax just in case the old man became distressed during the night and he needed to rush to help.

The result was that he barely had any energy and he felt like shit.

"Well that was weird." He voiced.

Vivi giggled.

"Shanks-sensei and Luffy have a long history, he told me about it when I first came here. Luffy worships sensei, that's where he got that straw hat from you know?"

"Hmm, that's cool."

"I know they went through some stuff when Luffy was little too. Shanks-sensei and him were walking through town and a car hit them, sensei made sure to take most of the impact and lost his arm because of it, Luffy has a huge scar on his chest from it too."

"Umm, should you be telling me all this, it seems kinda' private?"

"Luffy doesn't mind, he doesn't have a problem with talking about what happened, he just feels guilty about it, that's all; sensei won't let him though."

"Well that's good at least."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hey Zoro!" Franky called.

He turned to see the blue-haired guy manoeuvre effortlessly past the crowd of students queuing in the dining hall as he wheeled over to catch up.

Zoro smiled.

"Hey."

"You eating lunch with us?"

"If you'll have me."

His friend smirked.

"Well duh, like we'd say no." Franky leaned out the side of his wheelchair nosily. "You got kendo tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Then allow me." His blue-haired friend grabbed the duffel bag containing his kit from him before depositing it down on his lap.

"Franky, you don't have to-."

A hand came to rest on his shoulder as a head leaned in over it.

"He doesn't offer the Franky courier service to just anyone you know, you should feel lucky." Usopp grinned.

"My man!"

"Hey."

The two of them high-fived much like they had back in workshop.

Since joining the friend group Zoro had quickly begun to recognise the inner groups within the main group, with Usopp and Franky having their own little duo, Nami and Robin, and the upperclassman Sabo and Law, the latter of which also regularly (and rather reluctantly) seen with Luffy.

"Dude I'm starving, let's find somewhere to sit."

"There's a table free in the back corner."

"Perfect, then follow me."

Franky wheeled away to secure the table.

"You okay, Zoro?"

He was weirdly caught off-guard by the question.

"What?... Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just... I don't know, a little miffed by how any of this happened, I still don't feel like I deserve it."

"What, because of the whole Sanji thing?"

He cringed a little.

"It's okay; I don't really know anything about that."

Zoro couldn't help how his eyebrow raised at that admission a little.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Sanji never talked about it and we didn't know to ask, it wasn't until Reiju said that whole thing about you being the guy who bullied her brother that I found out anything."

"HEY ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?" Franky shouted across the hall.

As if suddenly remembering that talking and walking at the same time was actually a thing, the two of them heading over to the table.

"Anyway, like I said I don't know anything so it would be a dick move to judge you with no knowledge of what happened. If Sanji is happy then I'm happy with the whole thing, it's his choice and he already made it."

"Yeah I mean you two are dating now, I think Sanji's more than happy with it." Franky chuckled.

Zoro smiled as he walked around to the other side of the table. His duffel bag had been placed on the chair.

"Thanks." He placed it on the floor by his feet out of the way.

"No problem, dude."

Suddenly a bag was shoved into his lap, with a furrowed eyebrow he looked up to see Law.

"Guard that with your life."

As the upperclassman walked off he looked between Usopp and Franky who were both laughing.

"What the hell was that about?"

"You'll find out."

"Oh hey, Zoro, is Nami still being abrupt with you? I know Sanji told her to stop the week you joined the school but I'm sure I've still seen her single you out." Franky asked.

He shook his head.

"It's fine, honestly, it's nothing compared to what I was expecting."

"Still, she shouldn't do it."

"HEY BROOK!" Usopp called.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho!"

Footsteps approached before a violin case was placed down on the table along with a furoshiki wrapped bento.

"Anyone seen the blonde anywhere?" Zoro asked.

"Nami-swan!"

Usopp and Franky chuckled.

He exhaled.

"Nevermind."

Robin and Nami grabbed a seat around the table, Sanji appeared a few seconds later.

"Funny, I thought I was the deaf one." He joked about their friend's dismissal of his greeting before turning. "And of course Robin, you look lovely today."

"Why thank you." She smiled.

Zoro rolled his eyes.

"What's that look for, mosshead?"

"Oh nothing..."

Sanji took the seat next to him.

"Shi-shi-shi." A familiar chuckle approached before two arms came to wrap around their shoulders squishing them together.

"Luffy!" The blonde groaned.

"Ooooh!" The straw hat kid's eyes widened upon noticing the bag in his lap.

Zoro slapped the reaching hand away.

"Oyy, that's not yours."

"Ohhhhh..." Luffy moaned before pulling up a seat.

"Nice work, swordsman." Came a voice, he turned to see that Law had returned, Iceburg and Sabo with him.

"Sabo!"

Koala walked over and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek with a giggle.

"Hey you."

"Here." Zoro handed Law back what he presumed was his lunch, the upperclassman obviously having learnt not to leave it unattended around Luffy.

"Hey squirt, you causing trouble again?" Sabo questioned, following suit as Shanks-sensei had and shoving the straw hat he was wearing down over his face.

"Hey!" Luffy batted his older brother's hands away.

The group laughed.

"Iceburg, Dad said to meet at the dock tonight." Franky spoke up.

"I'll meet you out front then."

He felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Sanji.

‘COME PRACTICE I?’

Zoro smiled.

‘SURE’

“Oh dude! Can I come too?!” Usopp asked, genuinely excited for some reason.

“Uh yeah, sure.”

“Oh, oh, me too! I wanna’ see how cool you look with your sword!” Luffy grinned.

He smirked.

“Anyone else?”

“Damn.” Franky grumbled.

Iceburg shook his head with a smirk.

“I’ll cover for you… slacker.”

“Hey!”

“Have fun.” And with that his older brother walked off.

“So are you two coming?” Usopp asked Nami.

“Hell no, I have a date with Vivi tonight.”

“WHAT?!” The whole table burst out into exclamation.

The ginger-haired girl only grinned.

“Hell yeah.”

“Hey, congrats!”

“It’s about time you two got together.” Franky smiled.

Nami’s phone began to vibrate on the table.

“Ooo, that’ll be her, I’ll see you in class.” And with that she rushed off.

“My angel, someone has taken her.” Sanji cried.

Zoro rolled his eyes, offering the blonde an elbow to the back, getting daggers in return which he quickly returned himself.

Robin, having made her way behind them, pushed both him and the cook apart.

“Boys, behave.”

They relented… for now.

* * *

“Woah!” Franky exclaimed as he wheeled inside the dojo, eyes distracted as he admired the beauty of the building’s architecture.

“Dude, this place is so cool!” Usopp complimented.

“Oooo swords!” Luffy exclaimed, heading straight for the two sitting by the far wall.

Sanji grabbed both of them and dragged them away.

“Come on…”

“Boooooooo!” They grumbled.

Sitting them down in the ground-level of the stands, so to accommodate Franky’s wheelchair, he shushed them to silence as the students began to file out.

As usual Zoro had left him in charge of his stuff, a job which he took very seriously, which was why he found himself slapping away the hands of their straw-hatted friend.

“He doesn’t have any food in here!” He growled in a whisper.

Luffy scowled.

“Just watch the cool sword… things.”

Franky and Usopp smirked.

“Smooth.”

“Shut up, Usopp…”

Feeling a vibration he opened the mosshead’s bag.

_‘Unknown Number’_

Usopp nudged him with his elbow; Zoro was up.

He quickly declined the call and put away the phone before dropping the bag down and clapping.

* * *

Half-an-hour later and the phone was ringing for the third time.

He was starting to worry.

The others seemed to have twigged on too, his friends sending looks of concern his way.

‘OKAY?’ Franky signed.

Seeing no other solution he stood up and carefully walked down the aisle, he turned to Usopp.

‘WITH COME. PHONE ANSWER’

He quickly nodded and followed.

The two of them hurried off outside.

Handing the phone to his friend, Usopp pressed accept.

Sanji positioned himself dead-on as to read his lips.

“Hello?”

…

Usopp’s eyes widened.

And his stomach dropped right then and there.

“Hold on a second.”

Shoving the phone into his shoulder to free his hands Usopp began to sign.

‘EMERGENCY R-A-Y-L-E-I-G-H’

Gasping he didn’t miss a beat as he sprinted off inside.

One of the assistants to the master of the dojo tried to grab him but he was undeterred, rushing out to where a match was taking place and finding Zoro.

Taking off his helmet his boyfriend looked concerned.

“Sanji, are you okay, what’s wrong?”

The guy he had been fighting looked peeved but the mosshead didn’t care, his attention solely on him.

“Zoro! It’s Rayleigh.”

And the horror that plagued Zoro’s eyes right then would be something he’d never be able to forget.

* * *

Zoro’s head was so loud.

He knew Tashigi was talking; talking about something probably really important about his future, but he couldn’t hear anything besides his brain’s deafening thoughts.

Sanji’s hand was on his shoulder, just as it had been since they’d arrived, as it gave a reassuring squeeze he felt himself brought back to the conversation.

“…I’m not sure if we have any emergency placements open, your old foster house is full right now, so is the one here...”

He often forgot just how far away he used to live; poor Tashigi had to drive that every month for their meetings. In a case like his he was expecting to just be assigned a new social worker from the prefecture but in the end they didn’t want to separate him from Tashigi which… well he couldn’t even try to put into words just how much she had come to mean to him over the years, she had become a Mother-figure to him and she was amazing.

Tashigi pulled out her phone and began tapping away on it.

“…but I can call around and see if any of the other prefectures have beds.”

Zoro heard the words ‘other prefectures’ and couldn’t hold back the sob which burst from his throat. Breaking down he buried his head in his hands.

He couldn’t leave; he just couldn’t, not again.

He would never be able to afford to pay for the travel back and forth meaning he wouldn’t be able to see Rayleigh. He wouldn’t be able to go to the same school. He couldn’t be with his friends. He couldn’t visit his parents. And he wouldn’t see Sanji.

No more walking home together. No more movie nights. No more being a part of the Straw Hats.

“No…” His almost whimpering voice forced out. “I’m not leaving.”

“Zoro… I’m really sorry, but Rayleigh can’t look after you right now and you’re not old enough to-.”

“I can take him.”

Zoro stilled, his mouth agape in confusion as he looked over to Zeff.

“That’s very kind but…”

“I’m a registered foster parent, we have a liaison from the local foster home, you should be able to confirm with him my details.”

Tashigi didn’t look overly sold on the idea. Zoro couldn’t help but notice her looking between himself and Sanji.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, or if they would even agree to something like that.”

“On what grounds?”

“Well, they will look at the history between the two of them and immediately throw up red flags. They won’t just send kids anywhere and considering Sanji is classified as a vulnerable case it’s unlikely that they will ignore Zoro’s past actions and the threat he could pose to your son, even if things have changed. If they believe there is any chance that Sanji could be negatively impacted by this arrangement then they will decline it within the hour with no wiggle room to protest their decision.”

Zoro’s hand flew to his mouth as he gagged.

“Zoro!” Sanji dived to grab the waste paper bin before holding it out just in time for him to empty his stomach.

This was a nightmare.

When there was nothing left to bring up his head sagged forwards drained; it came to rest on his friend’s shoulder. He peaked a half-lidded glance at Zeff to see the chef clearly conflicted.

Of course he would be, Sanji’s well-being, the well-being of his own son was always going to be his priority, as it should be, Zoro would be angry if it was any other way.

He’d already been handed more luck than he ever should have after being placed with someone as incredible as Rayleigh; he’d been given a chance he never deserved and he’d had a good run.

Maybe he’d just have to accept that his little dream had finally run its course.

“Well how about for tonight at least, you can do your visit and sign off if you’re happy with everything because it’s just gone eleven, the kid’s sick as it is; we don’t really have many options.”

Tashigi sighed.

“Okay.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

No one had spoken a word on the drive over to Sanji’s house, Tashigi having spent the entire way tapping away on her phone clearly working her ass off to try and sort things out for him.

He didn’t deserve to have someone as incredible as her in his life. Fuck, he hoped she knew how much he appreciated everything she’d done for him over the years; he’d have to tell her.

Reiju looked uncharacteristically concerned the second she caught sight of him, the older sister initially confused by his appearance as they entered the house before she got to her feet and rushed over after seeing the state he was in.

Zoro could only imagine how awful he looked.

“Zoro? What’s wrong?” She looked to Sanji and Zeff for context.

Tashigi entered close behind with his backpack which she’d been to the house to collect along with his clothes and some toiletries.

“You manage to get hold of anyone back at the house?”

She shook her head.

“It’s gonna’ have to be on my own back ‘cause I don’t know why they’re not answering.” The social worker ran a hand through her hair before focusing her gaze on Zeff. “Are you absolutely sure you’re okay with this considering, you know, everything that’s happened?”

Sanji seemed very interested in the answer.

The older man took a breath.

“Would the brat have anywhere to go tonight if I said no?”

“I…” Tashigi paused before shaking her head. “No.”

“Then I’m okay with it.”

“Thank you.” She held out her hand.

Zeff shook it.

Tashigi walked over to him and offered a soft smile, reaching up to his cheek and offering it a little squeeze.

“You’re going to be just fine, okay, Zoro? I’ll get this all sorted for you so don’t worry yourself too much. Just try and get some sleep, I’ll be back in the morning.”

“T-thank you.”

He saw her lip shake a little before…

“Oh come here.”

Tashigi pulled him into a tight hug, stroking a hand through his hair.

“You be strong, okay? I know you are.”

He nodded.

With one last pat on his shoulder she headed for the door.

Zeff walked over to see her out.

Reiju seemed to take over from Tashigi the second the door clicked, helping him over the couch and guiding him to sit down.

“Woah, you’re okay, just take a deep breath.” She turned to her brother. “Can someone tell me what’s going on?”

“Zoro needs to go and get some rest.” Zeff answered as he re-entered the living room.

He nodded.

“I’ll help him.” Sanji quickly spoke up. “Come on.”

They were halfway up the stairs when he heard the beginnings of Zeff and Reiju’s soft conversation, her gasp surprised him.

_They all care so much._

_Yeah, about Rayleigh, who would care about you?_

“Okay, it’s just in here.”

Sanji knocked the door open with his foot.

His room was just as he remembered, if not even cleaner that it had been last time, it put his own to shame.

Taking a seat on the bed the blonde was quick to unzip his backpack and grab his pyjamas.

“Here, I’ll go grab you a glass of water while you change, I won’t be long.”

And with that he was off.

Quickly getting dressed he kicked his clothes by the wall before sitting back on the edge of the mattress.

Sanji returned as promised a few seconds later.

“Drink slow.”

Zoro took a breath.

“I’m sorry.”

The blonde shook his head quickly.

“Please don’t, none of this is your fault; do you hear me, Zoro? None of it, you don’t deserve any of this.” Sanji leant down a pressed a kiss to his lips. “It’s your choice, I can stay here or sleep in the spare room, I don’t mind either way, whatever will make you feel safest.”

He knew he shouldn’t be selfish but…

“Here.” His voice was almost inaudible.

A soft smile came to Sanji’s face as a hand came to gently stroke his cheek.

“Then lie down.”

The cook kicked off his pants and changed into a baggy t-shirt before joining him on the bed, reaching out a hand their fingers came to intertwine.

“I just want you to know, as… as horrible as it is to think about, even if the…” Sanji took a breath. “…the worst did happen, you’re not going to lose us, not ever, we’d work something out.”

Zoro’s lip wobbled as he screwed his eyes shut.

“Even if you go back to that other prefecture, we’d work something out.”

“Sanji…”

“You’re not alone anymore, and we’ll never let you be alone again.”

And with that, he broke down.

The blonde’s arms came to pull him close against his chest as he sobbed, holding him tight in reassurance.

“It’s okay… it’s okay, Zoro; we’re here now, we’ll look after you; I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Zoro, when it rains it truly pours. 
> 
> Can I just say how much I love writing all the day to day Straw Hat interactions of their little friend group too? It's truly a highlight for me.
> 
> As always, please leave a comment with your thoughts and feelings about the chapter. And thank you to everyone who has left comments on previous chapters, they just make me so happy to read.
> 
> I'll see you on the next chapter :)


	20. Chapter 20

"I wanna' see him."

"You can't, sweetie."

"Why not?!"

"Because the doctor told me that he's too susceptible right now, his immune system is already on a knife edge, any slight bacteria could..."

Zoro scrubbed a hand down his face.

Tashigi took a seat beside him.

"Plus I made a promise to Rayleigh."

His eye widened.

That was news to him.

"He made me promise not to let you see him like that."

Zoro grit his teeth.

"Dammit old man..."

"He's just trying to do what's best for you."

"I know that!" He screamed, breathing heavily before screwing his eyes closed as he tried to calm down. "Fuck!"

"Zoro..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted like that, you haven't done anything wrong."

"You have nothing to apologise for, not considering everything you have to contend with right now."

Tashigi reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope.

"I do come baring some good news though."

She handed it to Zeff who opened it and pulled out the contents.

"' _Emergency Placement Details - Roronoa Zoro_ '."

Zoro's eye widened.

"'As per the agreement of Zeff Black, Roronoa Zoro will, until a time that his current foster parent, Silvers Rayleigh, is once again healthy enough to resume care, stay as an emergency placement at the following address:...'"

He heard a small happy squeal.

Unaware that Sanji was even in the room he watched as the blonde rushed over and smushed him into a hug.

The words finally began to sink in.

"I... I don't have to leave."

His social worker shook her head.

He turned to Zeff, eyes tearful.

"Thank you."

The chef gave a nod.

"You're very lucky that Sanji's social worker Rosinante was able to make this happen, and so quick too, he had to pull a lot of strings." Tashigi explained.

"Then thank him for me too."

* * *

"Hey, uhh, Sanji?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to go back to my place and pack, would you..." Zoro hated how weak he knew he must look.

"Come with you? Sure, of course." Sanji finished with a smile.

"Really?"

"Like I would say no." The blonde reached out and took his hand. "Let's go."

Zoro smiled.

* * *

Arriving at the house he could believe how hard it was to even look at the place.

Sanji's hand gave his own a squeeze.

"Take as long as you need."

Zoro nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Okay..."

He sneaked a kiss, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek.

Sanji, having not expected the gesture, giggled before kissing him back.

"Come on."

* * *

Walking in Zoro tried not to divert his gaze to any of the rooms, eyes solely focused on the stairs. Heading up then he quickly entered his room.

Sanji followed him in and closed the door.

"There, mission accomplished."

He walked over and took a seat on the bed, his expression changed in a few seconds as he looked around.

"Where's all your stuff?"

It wasn't hard to miss the sheer emptiness brought about by an event which never came to pass.

"I uh, sold it."

"Sold it, why?"

He didn't say anything.

Somehow Sanji seemed to connect the dots.

"Zoro..."

"I wanted to make it easier on Rayleigh."

The blonde shuffled along to sit back against the headboard.

Zoro walked over to join him, Sanji's arms coming to wrap around his side a few seconds later. He rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder and took a breath.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to hear this?"

"Of course."

"Okay, well it started after you transferred, it was just the kids from our class first, but then when they realised how pathetic I was, people I didn't even knew got involved too." He took a breath. "It wasn't too bad at first, just name calling and tripping me up, but then they started stealing stuff. You said it perfectly when you mentioned how the main problem you had with it was Zeff, because it just made me feel like shit every time Rayleigh had to replace the stuff they took because I hated him having to buy me anything."

Sanji seemed to just realise something.

"Wait, you still went to the same school?"

He nodded.

"But I thought..."

"Tashigi took me away from my foster parents and Rayleigh was my emergency placement, no one changed my school because I didn't tell them anything was happening."

"But surely sensei..."

"I would come to sensei bleeding and missing my bag or shoes and he would tell me to stop lying. The bastard would see what those kids did and just look the other way..." His breath shook. "I hate him!"

Sanji looked furious too.

"After that they realised the staff didn't care so they could probably get away with more. From first all the way to high school they just kept inventing new ways to torment me."

He couldn't help but hear the light growl from his boyfriend's lips.

"They started cornering me, cutting me, anything they could think of really. And then one day-."

The blonde gasped, looking up to his eye.

Zoro nodded in confirmation.

Sanji's hand flew to his mouth as he shook his head.

* * *

It was then that he heard screaming and quickly realised it was his own.

Hands clutching at his eye, his fingers were drenched as blood poured down his cheeks and wrists, shaking into the material of his blazer and staining it a dark shade of red.

"What did you do?!"

"Go get the nurse!"

"What's she gonna' fucking do, you need to call an ambulance?!"

His head felt fuzzy and before long everything faded away to nothing.

* * *

Rayleigh had been at work when he'd heard the news; Roger had came rushing over shouting about how Zoro was hurt and he needed to get to the hospital.

In his fear he was in no state to drive and so his friend had kindly offered him a lift.

Once they arrived he sprinted off inside, being sure to quickly shout back a thank you. He was amazed by the fact that the receptionist was able to decipher anything he said at the twelve million miles an hour he'd spoke but thankfully he recieved a reply none the less.

"He's in surgery right now, a doctor will be out to speak with you once the operation is complete, for now you can wait in a family room."

"Thank you."

And that's where he'd been ever since.

It was like torture, the ticks of the clock not helping as his panic grew and grew.

What had happened to him? Was it life threatening? Was he going to lose him?

No, he couldn't think like that.

Zoro was going to be fine.

The door clicked and Rayleigh was on his feet in seconds.

"Guardian of Roronoa Zoro?"

"Yes, that's me."

The doctor walked inside and took a seat.

"The operation was successful, your ward is currently in the recovery room while the general anaesthetic wears off; you will be able to see him once we transfer him to a room."

Rayleigh exhaled greedily, a hand clamping over his mouth as he screwed his eyes closed and let out a sob, overwhelmed by the news.

"Thank god..."

"As for the reason behind the surgery; Mr. Roronoa arrived to us with a deep slash running vertical from his forehead to his cheek. The cut had severely damaged the eyeball and it was therefore concluded that it would be impossible to save and so we performed an enucleation to remove it."

He gagged.

"N-no..."

"We replaced his eye with an orbital implant so it will still look natural as if your ward's eye is just closed; however, we noticed that the muscle seems to have been heavily damaged too. We're unsure as to what effect this will have on Mr. Roronoa but in the best case scenario nothing changes and he will be able to use a prosthetic in a few months, and in the worst, he might not be able to open his eyelid and his eye will remain permanently closed."

Rayleigh’s breath shook.

"How long until I can see him?"

* * *

"Mmmm..." He groaned.

There was a light pressure on his hand which he quickly managed to piece together as being someone holding it.

What the hell happened?

"Zoro?" A soft, familiar voice called.

He opened his eye, realising something was covering his other, and turned to find Rayleigh sat beside the bed; he had a sad smile on his face and had clearly been crying.

"I'm sorry."

The old man quickly shook his head, his hand receiving a tight squeeze in accompaniment.

"You have done nothing wrong, do you hear me? Those kids have gone too far!"

But that wasn't true. He'd hurt Sanji and so they were hurting him, wasn't that just balance? Karma? What he deserved?

He still felt heavy under the drugs.

"Get some sleep, Zoro, I'm not going anywhere, bud."

And so he did.

* * *

Picking up his shinai he aimed for the tree at the end of the garden.

"Gyah!"

He missed... by a mile.

"Dammit!"

Throwing the shinai away in anger it smacked harshly against the fence.

"Zoro!"

Rayleigh rushed over and gathered him up in his arms, guiding him down to his knees on the grass and pressing a kiss to his crown.

"It's okay."

"It's not." Zoro sniffled, tears trickling down his cheeks as his voice shook. "I'm useless."

"That's not true, it's going to take some time to get used to, but you'll bounce back better than ever, I know you will."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Rayleigh furrowed an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"The hospital bills were bad enough but you sold your house and bought this one, we didn't need to move, I would have been fine."

"Zoro let me get this one thing straight to you. There was no way I was ever going to let you walk back into that school ever again; I had no issue with moving so there's no need for you to feel guilty."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he continued.

"So uhhh, why did you pick here?"

"Seemed like a nice prefecture; far enough away from our previous for bumping into people, and yet close enough to still drive to work and for you to attend your dojo."

"Hmm." He agrees.

"Is there something wrong Zoro?" His foster father asked, clearly knowing he had more to say on the subject.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with here, it's just weird to be back."

That caught Rayleigh’s attention.

"Back?"

"Yeah, I was born here... I lived here until I went into the system."

"Ohhh..." The old man nodded but he could see the horror he was holding back from his expression. "Zoro... you should have said something, kiddo."

"No, no, like I said, there's nothing wrong, and it's fine cause I like it here, it has good memories too, and I know my way around. Well, a lot has probably changed over the years but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it soon enough. So yeah, please don't feel bad, I like it here already; anywhere is better than that old place."

Rayleigh couldn't imagine how nice it must feel to leave the place where both your foster parents treat you like garbage and some monstrous children took away half of your sight for fun.

He smiled softly and held out a hand to ruffle his son's hair.

"So... when do I have to go back to school?"

"Tashigi has said she'll sort all that out but only when you're ready so that is all down to you. What you went through was traumatic and you need some time to recover so don't feel like you're in a rush, take it all at your own pace."

Zoro nodded.

"Thanks."

* * *

Tears trickled down Sanji's cheeks.

"Woah, hey, it's okay." Gathering the blonde up he smushed him tight against his chest in a comforting embrace.

"I'm fine." He sniffled. "I know your story isn't finished."

_Dammit, I was hoping I could've just left it there._

"So Rayleigh and Tashigi gave me a few months to recover. My eye was just straight up fucked so that left me feeling like shit and it only got worse from there." He paused. "I got mad at kendo practice, challenged my master, and ended up getting my ass kicked so bad that I lost everyone's respect. I was scared to go back there so bad that I just stopped attending. I was scared of the kids from school finding me so bad that I was having nightmares, and even seeing people who looked like them in the street sent me into panic attacks. Plus I still felt like trash for making Rayleigh have to sell his house and move."

Zoro's breath shook a little once again as he forced out his next words.

"So that's when I came up with my plan. I gave myself a date and made sure I had everything ready. I sold all my stuff, apart from my kendo kit, got enough money together to pay Rayleigh back for the amount he gave to Zeff all those years ago, and quit my job. All that was left to do after that was make my way along to the bridge. Obviously it didn't end up happening, though not from lack of trying, there were some kids with fire crackers or some shit and I didn't want to fuck them up by seeing me kill myself."

Sanji's cheeks looked drowned at this point.

"And then I went to the community centre and saw you." He smiled. "And despite everything I made friends, something I wouldn't trade for the world."

"Oh Zoro you stupid bastard, come here." His boyfriend pulled him close and pressed their lips together desperately. As he pulled away the blonde smiled too. "I love you, so does Rayleigh, and our friends, so please don't try and do something like that again, please..."

Zoro nodded.

"I won't."

Sanji returned to his previous position against his chest.

He gently stroked a hand through his hair.

"I never want to lose you."

Zoro bit his lip, trying desperately not to cry.

"Thank you for loving me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you have been waiting for these two moments for a while so I'm hoping that i did them justice.
> 
> I'm so proud of Zoro for being able to open up and talk about what happened to him after Sanji left, and of course, finally be able to tell him the events leading up to his near-suicide.
> 
> Let the healing begin I suppose. Zoro has an amazing friend group who I know we will see band together in support in future chapters.
> 
> As always thank you for reading and please leave a comment with your thoughts and feelings about the chapter. You are all amazing and I feel blessed that you take the time to leave such lovely things about the fic.
> 
> See you next time :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loved every second of writing this chapter :)

Law had been minding his own business with Sabo when he’d suddenly collided with a Sanji-shaped object.

‘O-I BLONDIE’

It was hardly like he could stay mad though, the second the kid flashed him that smile he knew he was doomed.

Sabo smirked.

“Pushover.”

Sticking his finger up at him he exhaled deeply before wrapping an arm around his younger friend, making sure he would still be able to read his lips from the angle.

“What’s going on, Sanji?”

‘DAD THANK’

Well he wasn’t expecting that.

“What?”

‘ROSI HELP ZORO. STAY WITH US NOT OTHER PREFECTURE. MAKE HAPPEN HARD. GRATEFUL. ZORO I. DAD THANK FROM US’

Law smiled, proud of the fool.

“Of course I will. Now scram, go annoy his little brother or something.”

Sanji chuckled, giving a wave to Sabo before hurrying off.

He couldn’t help but notice his friend’s gaze on him.

“Oh you can fuck off too…”

Sabo smirked.

“You’ve always had a soft spot for Sanji, haven’t you? I mean, I saw how pissed you were when Roronoa first came here.”

“My Dad asked me to look out for him for a while when he was younger, there’s nothing more to it than that.”

“Sure…”

“Sabo I swear.”

“You know you don’t need an excuse to be protective of your friends right? I remember when you looked after him back when he first moved here, the poor kid was terrified.”

“Yeah all ‘cause of green-haired asshole.”

“Well they certainly seemed to have worked things out.”

“Hmm.”

Sabo looked to him.

“What does _‘hmm’_ mean?”

“It means I still don’t like it.”

“I don’t think Sanji’s the kind of person who cares what you think, or anyone for that matter.”

“I know, which is why he’s a pain in the ass, always has been.” He chuckled.

“HEY, SABO!”

Law groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Could it get any worse?”

Sabo burst out laughing before he was sprung on from behind by his little brother.

“Hey Luffy! You doing okay, kiddo?”

The younger boy’s expression changed slightly before a soft nod followed, it didn’t seem too genuine though. It was then that he realised what day tomorrow was and kicked himself for the insensitivity.

His friend seemed to notice but didn’t say anything; instead he focused his attention back on his brother, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder with a smile.

“You’ll be okay; Law just sent Sanji off to find you so he shoudn’t be too far ahead.”

Luffy nodded.

“Go on, go find your Straw Hats and get them to cheer you up.”

That got a smile from the younger kid.

“Okay.”

Sabo nodded.

“I’ll see you later.”

“See ya!”

Left once again with just the two of them, Law cleared his throat.

“Sorry.”

Sabo shook his head.

“Hey, you remembered now, that’s what matters. So, are you coming tomorrow?”

He nodded.

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Grabbing his jacket from the hook Sanji turned to the nervous looking mosshead who was sat on the bottom step of the stairs lacing up his boots.

“Zoro?”

He looked up.

‘OKAY YOU?’

The hesitation was there but he nodded regardless.

‘COMFORTABLE NOT NO COME’

He received a sad smile in return.

“It’s okay, I want to.”

Sanji held out his hand.

“Come on then.”

* * *

Arriving at the cemetery the regular suspects were already mulling around the gates. Sabo had his arm wrapped around his little brother, Usopp was with Kaya, Nami, Robin, Vivi, and Koala were giggling about something, and Franky was fending off his brother who seemed to be finding fun in clicking off the brake of his wheelchair periodically.

His thoughts soon became lost on a different topic.

_The last time I came here I was going to kill myself._

How things could change.

He felt a light squeeze on his hand and turned to see the blonde offering a small smile.

“Told you we’d be the last one there.” Grumbled a voice from behind.

Zoro glanced back to see Law, Brook, and Chopper all hurrying.

“I blame Chopper.” Brook stated.

“WHAT?! Why me?”

“Because I knew I’d get that reaction.” The older kid smirked.

Sanji waved to them.

As they reached the others, Zoro couldn’t help but feel like he was intruding.

He heard a sniffle.

“Oh Luffy, come here, sweetie.” Robin reached out and pulled the straw hat kid into a hug.

Koala walked over wordlessly and took Sabo’s hand in her own; it was then that Zoro noticed he was shaking a little as his lip wobbled.

Franky wheeled over and patted Luffy on the back.

“We’re here for you bros, just like always.”

Looking towards the graveyard he felt immediately sick with anxiety.

“Is that everyone?” Nami asked.

“Yeah.” Came the collective answer.

And with that, they walked inside.

* * *

Having snuck away from the group he found himself auto piloting to a familiar plot. He couldn’t do much more than stare as he tried to think of something, anything to say.

Footsteps approached.

“Hey Zoro!”

It was Nami and she looked pissed at him for having walked off. Her anger lasted for only a few seconds before her gaze was caught by the stone beside them. Coming abruptly to a stop, a light exhale followed before a sigh.

The two of them stood in silence for a few minutes before Nami spoke up softly.

“There’s a reason we’re all friends you know; we didn’t just all start talking to each other on the first day of school or anything like that? We kinda’ got recruited by Luffy to join _‘the Straw Hats’_.”

“Recruited.” Zoro smirked.

“You know what I mean… Luffy would see us sitting alone and then make it his mission to cheer us up.” She explained. “We’re each a Straw Hat for our own reasons but one thing we can all relate to, one thing we can all understand is loss. We’ve all lost someone in here.” She paused, taking a breath. “For me it’s my Mom.”

He took a breath.

“You wanna’ tell me about her?”

Nami smiled.

“She was really cool and she looked after me and my sister even though we weren’t really her kids. She used to grow tangerines and tell us these awesome stories from when she was away at sea, and she was a total badass. We loved her so much and I miss her a lot.”

“Well I think she sounds amazing.” Zoro offered softly.

“Thanks…” It was clear she wanted to say more which was proven correct a few seconds later when… “Look, I’m sorry for being a dick to you since you joined the school, I judged you before I even knew anything about you and I shouldn’t have.”

He shook his head.

“It’s fine, you were entitled to feel that way, you were just looking out for Sanji after all.”

“Still I…”

“It’s fine; we’re friends now, right; all that stuff doesn’t matter anymore?” Zoro smiled.

Nami smiled back too.

Reaching out an arm he tested the waters for a few seconds before wrapping it around her waist and pulling the red-haired girl closer so she tucked against his side. Her head came to rest against his shoulder as the wind blew softly around them.

“Thank you.”

He furrowed an eyebrow.

“For what?”

“You make Sanji happy; I’ve never seen him smile as much as he has in the last few months.”

“Being honest, I still feel like I’m unworthy of any of the love he shows me. But… I hope that I’ll be able to feel deserving of it someday.”

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket; he managed to take it out without disturbing Nami. It was a text from Rayleigh.

_‘Daily reminder that I love you, kiddo’_

“Awwwwww!”

Zoro smirked at the reaction.

“He thinks he’s real cute.” He teased before shoving away his phone and quickly wiping a tear away from his eye.

Nami exhaled deeply.

“I kinda’ pieced together what’s happening from the boys; they didn’t tell me purposely or anything like that, I promise, but they were shaken up after the trip to the dojo and some of them probably said more than they should.” She admitted.

“It’s okay, I never intended for it to be a secret or anything, things just moved faster than I thought they would.”

“What I’m saying is, please don’t think that you can’t talk to us about your foster Dad. If anyone understands what you’re going through right now it’s us and we’ll be there for you whenever you need us, it doesn’t matter what time, just please don’t shut us out.”

“Thank you, that… that means everything to me to hear you say that.”

“We’re friends, right? Straw Hats look out for each other, we’re nakama.”

Zoro smiled, holding her a little tighter.

“NAMI-SWAN!” Called the cook in the most adorable tone he’d ever heard.

“Cute isn’t he?” She giggled beside him. “You good to go?”

He nodded.

As they walked over to the blonde, Sanji immediately began to fuss over Nami in concern for the tears which must still have been visible from their heart-to-heart before giving her a hug.

The others were all waiting by the main path.

He noticed the straw hat kid stood on his own.

“Hey, Captain?”

Luffy turned to him with a sniffle, quickly wiping his arm across his nose before a beaming smile began to slowly appear as he realised the title used.

“Yeah?”

“Sorry for not sticking around during the memorial, I felt like I wasn’t supposed to be there but now I just feel guilty for not supporting you; I was a terrible First Mate.”

The kid giggled.

“But you did support me.”

He furrowed an eyebrow.

“You’re here, right?”

“Well yeah but-.”

“I’m glad that you’re my friend, Zoro.”

And if that didn’t nearly have him smiling from ear to ear.

He shoved the hat down over Luffy’s eyes.

“Hey!”

Righting the straw hat, the kid chuckled before launching himself onto his back in a piggyback.

“Luffy!” He scorned before breaking out into laughter himself, adjusting the kid on his back so that he wouldn’t fall.

“Hey look, Luffy found a new ship.” Chopper giggled as they walked back over to the others.

“Then I guess I don’t need to make another one after all.” Franky teased.

“I the great Captain Usopp will gladly take her off your hands then, fine shipwright.”

Zoro scoffed, shaking his with a smirk at his friends’ display.

“Got nothing to say Luffy, he’s trying to steal your ship?” He asked.

There was no response.

Glancing over to his shoulder he found the straw hat kid fast asleep against him.

Looking around at the friends he’d come to make in just the short time he’d been back in his old prefecture he smiled.

“Sleep well, Captain; and thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone is precious as usual
> 
> please let me know your thoughts and feelings in the comments, i adore reading them and it never fails to make me smile when i see your guys' reaction :)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @finral


End file.
